


El embrujo de los ojos carmesí

by NagareboshiOdyssey



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izuo - Freeform, Kaya - Freeform, Romance, Shizaya - Freeform, Violencia, Yaoi, crossdresing, explícito, izakado, kadaya, kadozaya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagareboshiOdyssey/pseuds/NagareboshiOdyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días normales se verán perturbados por un intento forzado de amistad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ene-amigos

Sin más, que empiece la historia

Era una noche fría y oscura, como de costumbre Shizuo se había pasado una gran parte del día persiguiendo a Izaya, ahora ambos se encuentran en la azotea de algún edificio no muy alto. Cualquiera pensaría que Shizuo estaba gritando, pero más bien eso era un gruñido.

Shizuo: -Izaya, hijo de p***, deja de jugar, deja que te ponga una mano encima maldito piojo, te dije que no volvieras a mostrar tu sucia cara en Ikebokuro de nuevo.  
Izaya mientras agitaba su mano: -No sigas Shizu chan, harás que me sonroje.  
Shizuo: -Maldita pulga eres lo peor, te voy a...

Justo en ese momento Shizuo se detuvo al ver la luna brillando intensamente y así iluminando de un modo muy peculiar el contorno de Izaya, esa luz de luna le hacía justicia a todo el cuerpo del informante y sobretodo resaltaba esos ojos carmesí y su lindo y joven rostro. Shizuo sin darse cuenta se sonrojó, pensó que quizá todo era culpa del cansancio.

Izaya dijo mientras miraba con arrogancia a Shizuo y sin quitar su sonrisa tan típica: -Bestia estúpida, tu cerebro de protozoo no puede siquiera terminar una frase, es por eso que nunca estarás al nivel de un dios como yo.  
Shizuo rugió: -¡¡¡Izaya!!!

Como de costumbre ambos hombres continuaron su persecución sin descansar. Poco después se hizo de madrugada, Izaya amenazaba a Shizuo con su navaja, por su parte Shizuo sostenía una señal de alto, ambos estaban completamente agotados.

Izaya jadeo: -Ne Shizu chan ¿ya estás cansado? Jeje  
Shizuo cerrando los ojos pero por primera vez tranquilo: -Oe Izaya kun ¿quieres detener la guerra?

Izaya quedo asombrado por las palabras de Shizuo, pero no lo demostró, después de todo aún tan cansado él conservaba algo de dignidad, dignidad que no le iba a regalar a su némesis.  
Shizuo incluso parecía feliz, este lado de sí mismo no se lo había mostrado a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, después de todo... las palabras que acababa de decir significaban demasiado. Detener algo que habían iniciado desde que Shinra los presentó, y que había durado tantos años; pero claro, pasaron tanto tiempo odiándose que era lo único que tenían, era el único lazo que los conectaba.

Shizuo sonrió y se desplomó en el suelo exhausto.  
Izaya dijo sacando su navaja: -así que eso es todo lo que tienes, oe bruto levántate, no será mi culpa si te mato ahora.  
Shizuo: -Zzzz  
Izaya: -Shizu-chan casi podría decir que te vez lindo mientras duermes, claro si no fueras un puto monstruo.  
(Izaya se desplomo en el piso también)  
\----

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y había una enorme cantidad de gente en el centro de Ikebokuro, muchos estaban atónitos, otros más tomaban fotos.

Erika: -Kyaa, Dotachin esto irá al fondo de pantalla de mi celular.  
Walker: -Erika quiero una copia.  
Kadota: -Será mejor que despierte a Izaya, si se enterá después, seguramente quemara la ciudad.  
Togusa: -Muy tarde Kadota.

En ese momento un hombre joven con una bata se dirigió hacia los chicos que yacían inconscientes en el suelo, era Shinra, todo mundo se quedó atónito mientras veían esta acción, Shinra en vez de despertarles o ayudarles, los cambio de posición y ahora la situación parecía comprometedora.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, Erika sacó de nuevo su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos de Shizuo e Izaya.  
Togusa: -¡¡Mis ojos!!  
Shinra los siguió moviendo para que Erika les tomara más fotos. Cuando Kadota ya no pudo soportar más se acercó a Shinra y le dirigió una mirada de completa desaprobación. Shinra sólo sonrió y se alejó. Kadota se paró frente a Izaya y comenzó a abofetearlo.  
Kadota: -Oe Izaya, despierta- dijo mientras aún abofeteaba al informante pelinegro, luego comenzó a sacudir al rubio:- Shizuo despierta.  
Después de un rato ambos hombres despertaron algo confundidos, Izaya se tocó el estómago y se alzó la playera, Shizuo hizo lo mismo.

Izaya:-Duele- dijo mientras su playera subía lentamente, para después abrir ampliamente los ojos carmesí al ver lo que estaba escrito con pluma.

Erika tomó foto de ambos hombres, aunque al parecer no se dieron cuenta por la inmensa furia que corría por sus venas y que tenía sus cabezas fuera de lugar, la escena era realmente graciosa, el pelinegro y el rubio tenían sus playeras arriba, ambos estaban sonrojados, Shizuo tenía escrito en su estómago "Izaya estuvo aquí" e Izaya tenía en su estómago escrito "Shizuo estuvo aquí".

Shizuo e Izaya gritaron al unisono: -El infierno, ¡¡¡Shinra!!!  
Kadota: -¿cuándo pasó?, eso no lo vi, ¿cómo saben que fue él?  
Shizuo: -Es su jodida letra  
Izaya: -Es su puta letra, además ese médico clandestino pudo tener un poco más de suavidad pero no lo hizo, esta bien que use tanta fuerza con un monstruo como Shizu chan, pero yo soy delicado, esto lo va a tener que limpiar Namie, ¿en que estaba pensando Shinra?, debo agradecer que al menos no lo marco con mi navaja.

Por alguna razón las últimas palabras de Izaya molestaron al rubio, en ese momento a todos les llego un mensaje al celular, al parecer alguien había enviado las fotos de Shizuo e Izaya al chat de los Dollars, los celulares de Shizuo e Izaya comenzaron a sonar y vibrar, al verlos se dieron cuenta del contenido.

No paso mucho rato para que Shinra recibiera un mensaje de Shizuo "eres hombre muerto Shinra", y un mensaje de Izaya "¿cómo pudiste? Eramos amigos".  
Shinra empezó a sentirse temeroso, por un lado le había hecho una broma muy pesada a el informante más peligroso de Ikebokuro y por otro, también se la había hecho al hombre más fuerte de Ikebokuro.  
\-----  
Izaya y Shizuo se olvidaron por un momento de su odio, se levantaron y dejaron juntos el lugar, iban a vengarse de Shinra, aunque claro Erika tomo más fotos.

Shizuo: -Lo voy a matar  
Izaya: -Por acá llegaremos más rápido.  
Shizuo: -Te sigo pulga.

Todos estaban atónitos, ese par no estaban tratando de matarse, en cambio se estaban apoyando, quizá toda la ciudad se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, o quizá estaban alucinando todos, sin embargo si lo que estaban viendo era cierto, entonces o era el fin del mundo o era el inicio de una era de paz donde la ciudad no sería destruida en una típica pelea de esos dos.

Durante el trayecto charlaron un poco el pelinegro y el rubio, después de todo tenían un largo camino que recorrer.

Izaya: -¿Qué es lo que un monstruo como tú le hará?  
Shizuo: -Lo voy a dejar inconsciente, ¿pulga que piensas hacer después de esto?  
Izaya: -Regresaré a mi apartamento, necesito que Namie limpie esto.  
Shizuo: -Entonces vives con alguien.  
Izaya: -Por favor, es sólo mi secretaria  
Shizuo alegre por el comentario: -Seguramente debe ser una persona increíble, no me imagino a alguien que pueda aguantarte- se burlo  
Izaya regreso la burla: -Jejeje y eso lo dice el hombre que vive solo.

Shizuo pensó por un momento que Izaya era molesto, pero no parecía ser tan malo, por lo visto hasta el informante más peligroso de Ikebokuro tenía alguna debilidad, después de todo 99% de las veces Izaya tenía la culpa de las calamidades en la ciudad, pero esta vez el 99% de la culpa era de Shinra. Quizá sólo por una vez Shinra había resultado peor que Izaya, e incluso Izaya parecía no ser tan malo, quizá y hasta agradable. Después de todo Izaya también fue víctima de las bromas de Shinra.

Shizuo e Izaya llegaron al apartamento de Celty, ella se acercó a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a estos dos.  
Celty tecleo rápidamente en su PDA: [Hola, ¿qué ocurre chicos?, ¿a qué debo la visita?]  
Izaya bromeo: -Venía a coquetear con trigo, sí Shinra no está.  
Shizuo le susurro a Izaya: -Espera, lo huelo, Shinra está cerca.  
Celty: [Tomen asiento regresare con algo de agua para ambos, sólo no se maten el uno al otro en la sala]

Shizuo e Izaya asintieron sonrientes, Shizuo comenzó a encender su cigarrillo, Celty se retiró, Shizuo abrió la puerta del closet, Izaya trono sus puños, Shinra estaba llorando y muy asustado, pero Celty regreso y puso su PDA en la cara de ambos.

Celty: [¿Qué significa esto?]  
Shizuo: -¿Viste las fotos?  
Celty: [Si, ¿por qué?]  
Izaya: -Shinra y alguien más las tomaron  
Celty: [Shinra, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte  
Shinra: -Sólo fue una broma

Shizuo e Izaya estaban uno al lado a lado, sus manos casi se tocaban la una a la otra, ambos soltaron su puño en la cara de Shinra al mismo tiempo, pero con la mano opuesta. Todo se volvió negro.  
Unas horas más tarde Shinra aún estaba desmayado en la sala y tenía un ojo morado, aparentemente corrió con suerte.

Celty: [Realmente lamento las molestias que les causo Shinra, pero vean esto como una oportunidad, al fin hicieron algo juntos y sin pelearse entre sí, ustedes pueden ser amigos]  
Shizuo: -No tengo intenciones de ser amigo de Izaya  
Izaya: -Celty, Shizuo y yo nos odiamos, así que eso no pasara, es lo único que tenemos.  
Celty: [Sólo intenten llevarse bien, siempre tengo que limpiar todo lo que rompen en sus peleas a muerte y nunca se muere ninguno de ustedes, me preocupan, creo que están estancados]  
Izaya: -no me vendría mal intentar algo nuevo para variar, aunque sea con un monstruo.  
Shizuo se sorprendió con este comentario pero trato de ocultarlo y dijo con desinterés: -Me da igual.  
Izaya sólo sonrió altaneramente y dijo: -Shizu chan acaba de decir que acepta esto.  
Shizuo: -Pulga, yo nunca dije eso, además ¿cómo seríamos amigos?, lo único que conocemos es el odio entre nosotros  
Celty: [Pueden empezar saludándose y escribiéndose]  
\------

Era un día normal en Ikebokuro y cierto cobrador de deudas estaba enviando un mensaje "Buen día pulga". Entonces recibió un mensaje de contestación "Buen día bestia". Shizuo grito "¡¡¡¡Izaya!!!!"

Tom pasaba por allí y se sorprendió de ver que su socio estaba tan alterado desde tan temprano, continuaron su jornada, parece ser que a los deudores no les fue muy bien, porque cada que mencionaban las fotos Shizuo estallaba.  
Tom: -Shizuo calma, ya dejaste inconscientes a 5 en lo que va del día, mejor tomemos un descanso por hoy. Shizuo acepto y se fue caminando hacia su casa, aunque escuchó una voz muy familiar... Pero Izaya no estaba, lo único que pudo encontrar fue a Erika.  
Shizuo: -Erika, ¿has visto a la pulga?  
Erika escondiendo la grabadora con la voz del pelinegro: -Lo siento, no he visto a Izaya.  
Shizuo se sintió como un tonto, imagino la voz de su némesis, o por lo menos eso pensó.  
Erika estaba bastante feliz con su broma.

Shizuo pensaba "amigo de la pulga", cuando de repente recibió un mensaje "ne Shizu-chan, ¿qué haces?"  
Shizuo mintió "estoy trabajando, ¿dónde estás?"  
Izaya respondió "awww te preocupas por mí, pero igual no te diré"  
Shizuo un poco consternado contesto "claro que no, sólo que no quiero ver tu cara en Ikebokuro", ahora estaba nervioso e incómodo, además olía algo...

De repente Shizuo sintió algo cálido aferrarse a su espalda y se quedó sin habla, luego escuchó una voz en su oído.  
Izaya: -Apuesto a que esto te irrita Shizu chan  
Shizuo no le iba a dar el gusto, y contesto: -Pulga, no tengo 3 años para que me moleste un abrazo, ahora suéltame.  
Izaya se aferró más: -No, iré con tigo así, se supone que ahora somos amigos.  
Shizuo no confiaba aún en las intenciones de Izaya.

Shizuo: -Te odio.  
Izaya: -También te odio.

Izaya y Shizuo estuvieron todo el día caminando así, y la gente no dudo en sacar fotos.  
Shizuo empezaba a acostumbrarse, pero el celular de Izaya empezó a vibrar, e Izaya se separó de Shizuo, lo cual por alguna razón entristeció ligeramente al rubio.

Izaya: -Eh, hola, ¿qué pasa Namie?  
Namie: -Tus hermanas están aquí.  
Izaya: -Gracias por la información, en ese caso hoy no llego a dormir, adiós Namie-colgo el celular.  
Izaya: -Shizu-chan déjame dormir en tu casa esta noche.  
Shizuo: -¿Por qué debería de hacer eso?  
Izaya: -Porque somos amigos y mis hermanas están en mi apartamento.  
Shizuo pensó "aunque Izaya siempre le habla de forma confianzuda a todo mundo, Izaya le habla con demasiada confianza a esa mujer. Además esa mujer aún está en el departamento de Izaya, seguramente viven juntos".  
Izaya: -Shizu chan vamos a tu casa.  
Shizuo: -No dejes a tu novia sola.-respondió áspero  
Izaya: -No es mi novia, soy soltero.

Shizuo empezó a sonreír, no sabía el porqué, pero esas palabras lo ponían de buen humor.

Izaya: -Shizu chan deja de sonreír como maniatico y dime si me vas a dar hospedaje.  
Shizuo: -Sólo si dejas tu navaja.  
Izaya: -Ni loco, la necesito para defenderme- empieza a marcar un número en su celular.  
Shizuo: -Pulga ¿Qué haces?  
Izaya: -Voy a pedirle a Dotachin que me deje quedarme con él.

En ese momento Shizuo le quito el celular a Izaya y colgó, luego le devolvió dicho aparato, y cargo a un sorprendido hombre como si se tratara de un costal de papas.

Shizuo: -Bien, pulga te quedas en mi casa hoy pero te advierto que te vigilare y si intentas algo te mato.  
Izaya: -Bájame cerebro de protozoo, esto es secuestro.  
\-----  
En casa de Shizuo...  
Izaya comenzó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, para quedar sólo en boxers.

Shizuo: -¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- dijo mientras miraba el torso del informante y sus delgados pero bien torneados músculos.  
Izaya: -Me preparo para dormir, bruto, ahora dime ¿dónde está tu cuarto?

Shizuo (aún sin comprender del todo la situación) señalo hacia una dirección sonrojado, Izaya se fue hacia allá y se tiro sobre la cama, después Shizuo reaccionó y fue a sacar a Izaya de su cuarto.

Shizuo: -No puedes dormir en mi cuarto- gruñó mientras encendía un cigarro.  
Izaya: -Eso no es muy hospitalario, además no hay suficiente espacio para que pueda dormir en otro lugar.  
Shizuo: -Déjame pensar  
Izaya: -Milagro, piensas  
Shizuo: -¡¡¡Izaya!!!

Shizuo comenzó a perseguir a Izaya por toda su casa, parecía que el pelinegro se divertía, sin embargo el rubio se enfurecía cada vez más, Shizuo no dejaba de bramar el nombre de se enemi-amigo y sólo se detuvo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. El rubio vio el mensaje de Celty "¿Cómo va todo?", e inmediatamente contesto "Izaya se quedara a dormir en mi casa hoy, pero quiere usar mi cama", Celty le respondió "Deja que lo haga", Shizuo contesto "¿Dónde dormire yo?", ella contesto "Allí mismo", él contestó "pero no está bien", Celty remato "Deja que haga lo que quiera. Como no tiene muchos amigos es normal que no sepa comportarse, además es un hombre muy solitario, sólo recuerda que aceptó ser amigo de su peor enemigo; sí eso no es soledad, no sé qué sea entonces". Shizuo no pudo contestar más, él sabía que ella tenía razón, así que se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

Izaya: -Al fin llegaste, si vas tan lento nunca nos iremos a dormir.

Shizuo estaba de espaldas e ignorando al pelinegro. Izaya con su cara de poker (y algo de sangrado nasal) se levantó de la cama, se acercó por detrás a Shizuo comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del camarero; el rubio estaba incómodo y comenzaba a sonrojarse, Izaya no dejaba de reír; el rubio casi podía jurar que esas manos en vez de ayudarlo, lo estaban toqueteando.

Izaya: -Ahora van fuera los pantalones- dijo juguetón

Shizuo se volteó para encarar al pelinegro, su rostro tenía una expresión muy graciosa, él seguía sonrojado y para colmo sostenía sus pantalones con mucho nerviosismo. Normalmente golpearía al informante o le arrojaría algo, pero por esta vez lo único que invadía a Shizuo era la pena y no la furia, incluso se le cayó su cigarro.

Shizuo: -Espera, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

Izaya recogió el cigarrillo y lo apago en la puerta (justo al lado de la cara del rubio) mientras arrinconaba de frente contra la puerta a Shizuo. Al rubio le apareció en la cara una sonrisa nerviosa a modo de tick, esto sólo podía terminar mal, sobre todo con aquellos ojos carmesí mirándolo fijamente y esa sonrisa arrogante acompañándolos. Shizuo colapso, se puso pálido y casi sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

Izaya: -Sólo bromeaba, reacciona estúpido monstruo.

Al ver que Shizuo no respondía, Izaya le quito los pantalones y lo arrastro a la cama.

Izaya: -A dormir jejeje.

A la mañana siguiente, Shizuo tenía una sensación extraña, si bien Shizuo no era experto en demostraciones de afecto juraría que alguien lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, pero eso era imposible, él vivía solo... Entonces recordó su nueva amistad y la pijamada obligada, se levantó apresurado, los brazos de Izaya aún colgaban de la cintura del rubio, Shizuo trato de checar si el pelinegro se aprovechó de él la noche anterior, pero no encontraba nada... Al principio intentó quitarse a un dormido informante de encima, después de un rato pequeño de no lograrlo, decidió regresar a la cama, no podía salir en boxers con Izaya abrazándolo en igualdad de poca vestimenta, sin embargo el abrazo no era incómodo, el ex-camarero decidió que quería quedarse un rato más así, puesto que nunca había visto a "la pulga" tan tranquilo antes.

Paso una hora y Shizuo se despertó completamente solo, a su lado encontró una nota "gracias por dejar que me quedará, perdón por no despedirme pero tengo negocios que atender".  
Shizuo sólo pudo gritar furioso el nombre su eneamigo: -¡¡¡Izaya!!!!


	2. Rumores

Un día más en Ikebokuro

Shizuo caminaba con Tom san por la calle, ambos estaban tranquilos, acababan de terminar un trabajo, claro algunas personas salieron volando, pero eso era normal.

Tom: -un día normal y tranquilo, ¿no es agradable Shizuo?  
Shizuo: -si lo es... pero algo apesta.  
Tom: -Oh no

Entonces, Izaya apareció muy feliz sosteniendo una bolsa de Otoro y otras cosas.

Shizuo: -IIIIIIIzzzzzzaaaaaayyyyyaaaa- bufó  
Izaya: -¿Ehhh? ¿Shizu chan?  
Tom se palmeo la frente y encendió un cigarro.  
Shizuo tiró su cigarro al piso y lo pizó, se acercó rápidamente a Izaya y le soltó un puñetazo, el informante salto por encima del hombro del rubio y logro llegar al piso, Shizuo trato de retomar el equilibrio e Izaya se le subió encima como si fuera un niño tratando de que su padre le hiciera caballito.  
Shizuo se enfureció más: -maldita pulga, bájate  
Izaya: -ne Shizu chan, hazme caballito- dijo mientras sacaba su navaja y la intentaba oprimir contra el cuello del rubio sin cortarlo- no querrás que se manche de sangre la ropa que tu hermano te regalo ¿o si Shizu chan?-guardo su navaja para poder disfrutar el paseo.

Shizuo comenzó a caminar hacia delante e intento estamparse contra un edificio como si fuera un rinoceronte, pero a Izaya no le paso nada.

Izaya: -eres muy bruto Shizu chan, arre Shizu chan  
Shizuo: -Si como no- sonrió

Tom vio impresionado que Shizuo e Izaya estaban jugando como tontos, Shizuo corrió por toda la ciudad a gran velocidad con Izaya encima de sus hombros, ambos sonreían, parecían felices, nadie en Ikebokuro podía creer esto.

Paso un largo rato...  
Ya estaba atardeciendo, Shizuo e Izaya se encontraban en un parque y veían como se ponía el sol entre los árboles, ambos estaban cansados y se recostaron sobre el pasto para observarlo mejor.

Shizuo: -Pulga, ¿no es bonito?  
Izaya: -claro que lo es  
Shizuo: -puedes ser agradable cuando no eres molesto   
Izaya- Shizu chan sigue siendo un monstruo, pero puedes ser menos molesto  
Shizuo: -¿dices que te agrado?-volteo a ver al pelinegro  
Izaya: -moderadamente, cerebro de protozoo  
Shizuo: -lo tomare como un sí, pulga-sonrió

 

Un rato después Izaya caminaba por las calles con una gran sonrisa, se hacía de noche, pasó por un callejón y desapareció.

\----------------------_-  
En el chat de los Dollars por la tarde:

Kanra: -Wooh no puedo creer que esas fotos sigan circulando por aquí, que asco.  
Setton: -lo que yo no puedo creer es que ese hombre se halla atrevido a hacerles esa broma  
Kanra: -Me da miedo ese hombre, es lo peor, jugarles una broma así, me pregunto si...  
Setton: -¿sí?  
Kanra: -Si estará bien y si no temerá por su vida, yo tendría miedo en su lugar  
Ryo: -ciertamente debe estar loco o muerto  
Setton: - Yo creo que fue muy valiente, incluso ese acto lo vuelve sexy  
Keigo: -Ni hablar, seguramente está muerto  
Kanra: -no digan cosas tan horribles  
Setton: -lo vi hoy, a menos que sea un fantasma... creo que está bien  
Kanra: -Me alegra que se encuentre bien, pero se me hace que el sexy, es el valiente hombre que despertó a ese par, arriesgando su vida  
Keigo: -ambos hombres están locos  
Saika: -yo también creó que son valientes  
Keigo: -hola saika, no sabía que estabas conectada  
Nakura: -a mí no me dan asco, me parecieron unas fotos muy graciosas  
Ryo: -es cierto, fue un momento muy divertido  
Kanra: -gracias saika por apoyarme  
Saika: -hola keigo, por cierto ¿Kanra te gusta Kadota san?  
Kanra: -no lo se  
Setton: -Creí que te gustaba Shizuo  
Río: -Izaya se lo merecía  
Kanra: -que cruel  
Ryo: -pero Río tiene razón  
Saki: -kanra, no nos has dicho ¿Te gusta Shizuo?  
Kanra: -no  
Monta: -¿por qué? ¿te da asco? ¿es por Izaya?  
Kanra: -no  
saika: -¿entonces es porque te gusta Shizuo?  
Leyenda (Erika con un nikename falso): -debe ser eso.  
Kanra: -no me gusta Shizuo  
Setton: -¿Te gusta Kadota?  
Kanra: -Si, pero también me gusta Izaya, sin embargo me gusta más Kadota  
Leyenda (Erika con un nikename falso): -Noooo  
Taro Tanaka: -no debes acercarte a Izaya, es un mal tipo  
Monta: -Izaya no es tan malo  
Setton: -¿Kadota sabe que te gusta?  
Kanra: -no  
Keigo: -dile, seguro te aceptara  
Kanra: -somos muy diferentes, no creo que funcione  
Monta: -deja de huir, si vas en serio, deberías decirle a Kadota  
Bakyura: -chicos odio interrumpir pero dicen que vieron a Izaya y Shizuo hoy jugando en el parque  
Taro Tanaka: -también escuche ese rumor  
Leyenda (Erika con un nikename falso): -creo que esos dos se aman  
Monta: -...  
Kanra: -no creo  
Bakyura: -los vieron juntos sin pelearse en una puesta de sol  
Leyenda (Erika con un nikename falso): -waaah que romántico  
Kanra: -me siento mal, me voy  
Setton: -espera Kanra  
Saki: -no creo que sea tan grave  
\----------------------_-

Poco después en la misma noche oscura, Kadota estaba en la puerta de su casa, pero algo lo toco por la espalda.  
Voz: -Dotachin, ¿puedo quedarme con tigo hoy?  
Kadota volteo y reconoció esos brillantes ojos carmesí que fosforecían en la oscuridad: -¿Qué quieres aquí?, ¿estás en problemas?, seguro vienes porque estas en problemas.  
Izaya: -Oh si, definitivamente tengo que ocultarme aquí por una noche, porque me están buscando para matarme.  
Kadota: -¿y porque no se lo pides a tu nuevo amigo Shizuo?  
Izaya: -sólo bromeó, hasta donde yo sé... no hay nadie en esta ciudad que quiera hacerme algo aparte de ese bruto.  
Kadota: -¿Qué quieres?  
Izaya: -sólo quiero pasar tiempo con tigo  
Kadota se sonrojo, Izaya lo acorralo contra la pared y lo beso apasionadamente, Kadota abrió la puerta jadeando, y ambos hombres entraron, Izaya abrazo con sus piernas la cintura de kadota, kadota estaba de pie, Izaya tenía una mano en la mejilla de kadota y otra en la nuca de este, ambos estaban sonrojados y jadeantes, después de un rato se separaron.

Izaya: -¿Deseas que haga de cenar? o ¿prefieres lo que tengo en la bolsa?  
Kadota: -Cualquier cosa esta bien  
Izaya: -Cenaremos Sooba con tempura y tomaremos té verde-sonrió  
Kadota: -¿me has estado espiando?  
Izaya: -Soy informante, no necesito espiarte  
Kadota: -Me has estado espiando  
Izaya: -un poco, hay humanos más interesantes que otros y tú eres uno de ellos.  
Kadota se sonrojó, e Izaya se dirigió a la cocina como si conociera la casa (de hecho la conocía), el pelinegro saco dos platos y algunos vasos, calentó lo que tenía que calentar y lo sirvio, saco unas velas (de su bolsa) que coloco sobre la mesa y encendió, después apago la luz.

Kadota e Izaya cenaron juntos a la luz de las velas, Kadota puso una música tenue para que ambos disfrutaran su comida, Izaya estaba muy feliz; Kadota seguía sin confiar en las intenciones del informante pero ya era muy tarde para ello, tiempo atrás (más precisamente desde que el castaño dejo entrar de esa forma al pelinegro en su vida)... él sabía que no había vuelta atrás, sobre todo cuando esos ojos carmesí lo embrujaban, y esos pálidos labios lo recorrían; a pesar de no tener una relación sería y ser sólo amigos con derechos, Kadota temía ser lastimado porque él si amaba al informante, Izaya por su parte había encontrado hace mucho al castaño como un ser muy interesante y cuando comenzaron con esto también descubrió que ambos eran muy intensos y apasionados.

Paso un rato y cuando terminaron...  
Kadota subió un poco el volumen de la música, extendió su mano al informante con una sonrisa de comercial, esa tranquilidad en sus ojos, y un sentimiento extra.  
El pelinegro tomo la mano del moreno y comenzaron un vals, el ritmo lento de los pasos y ese compás incesante junto con la música hacían que el ambiente fuera un cuento de hadas.

Kadota se armó de valor y dijo mientras veía esas largas pestañas y ojos carmesí de su acompañante: -Me gustas Izaya  
Izaya se sonrojo: -También me gustas Dotachin  
Kadota: -no me digas así, haré que digas mi nombre  
Izaya: -hoy no, estoy muy cansado  
Kadota: -¿te divertiste con Shizuo?  
Izaya: -Tonterías, puse una navaja en su cuello y lo obligué a hacerme caballito  
Kadota: -Sigues siendo un malcriado, ¿y cuánto te quedaras esta vez?  
Izaya: -no lo sé, estaba pensando que como conoces tan bien mi departamento... podrías mudarte con migo.  
Kadota: -¿estas bromeando?  
Izaya: -yo siempre soy serio

Kadota temía decirlo, ya no estaba seguro si eran pareja o no, pero estaba muy feliz. Izaya estaba confuso sobre la situación, pero no podía siquiera pensar en tener una pareja porque al ser el hombre más odiado y respetado de Ikebokuro contraía muchos enemigos, enemigos que podrían lastimar a terceros para dañarlo a él.  
\----  
Días después en el chat de los Dollars...  
Hana: -Izaya Orihara vino a mi tienda y acaba de comprar vino, velas y otras cosas.  
Keigo: -¿quién podría salir con ese tipo?  
Ryo: -Lo acabo de ver, está comprando rosas  
Monta: -Están sacando conclusiones apresuradas  
Josh: -chicos, le está dando las rosas a Shinra Kitanashi  
Leyenda (Erika con un nikename falso): -wohhh ¿que pasara cuando Shizuo se entere?  
Saki: -hasta donde sé, fueron compañeros de escuela, seguramente no significa nada.  
Bakyura: -Jajaja no me lo creo, esos dos no pueden estar saliendo.  
Ryo: -falsa alarma chicos, Kitanashi san le está pagando  
Médico subterráneo: -claro que le estoy pagando, le encargue unas rosas para mi novia, y como favor me las trajo.  
Monta: -les dije que estaban sacando conclusiones apresuradas.  
Taro Tanaka: -¿Han escuchado lo que paso ayer?  
Bakyura: -¿es lo que salió en las noticias?  
Saika: -dicen que encontraron a alguien muerto  
Hana: -se rumora que tiene que ver con el regreso del mafioso Shiki san a la ciudad  
Setton: -es inusual, esta ciudad es muy tranquila sin contar las peleas entre Izaya y Shizuo.  
Médico subterráneo: -Olvidas al jinete negro  
Taro Tanaka: -Y a las pandillas de color  
Kizatano: -Dicen que el occiso era un traficante.  
Kanra: -esta ciudad se está volviendo peligrosa, pero no creo que sea culpa de Shiki san  
Taro Tanaka: -¿A qué te refieres?  
Kanra: -¿Por qué un mafioso tan importante se detendría por un insignificante traficante?  
Bakyura: -¿cómo estas tan segura de que es insignificante?  
Kanra: -Si fuera importante, no lo hubieran dejado tirado como basura.  
Josh: -Quizá fue un ajuste de cuentas entre traficantes menores o un trato que no se cerró bien.  
Monta: -Kanra ve con cuidado a casa  
Saika: -Si, por favor, ten cuidado  
Taro Tanaka: -Espera Kanra, no vayas sola a casa, propongo que todos vayamos en grupos, mientras menos solos estemos, más seguros nos conservaremos.  
Kanra: -Waah que miedo.  
Monta: -Puedo acompañarte a tu casa.  
Kanra: -Gracias Monta, me sentiré más segura... nos vemos a las 8.  
\---------------------_-

Todos en la ciudad estaban yendo en grupos. Shinra estaba en casa con Celty, Shizuo caminaba con Tom, Walker y Erika estaban con Togusa, Kadota estaba con Izaya, Simón y Dennis estaban juntos, Kida y Saki caminaban tranquilos, Anri y Mikado accedieron a quedarse con Shinra y Celty (así que caminaban hacia allá, pero antes iban a comer al sushi ruso). En fin toda la ciudad estaba tranquila...

Izaya: -No tienes que venir con migo  
Kadota: -pero tú lo pediste  
Izaya: -sólo bromeaba en el chat  
Kadota: -¿Quieres comer algo?  
Izaya: -Vamos a pasar tiempo juntos en el restaurante de Simón  
Kadota: -¿no está Namie sola en tu departamento?  
Izaya: -Vamos por ella, no quiero quedarme sin secretaría

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Izaya...  
Namie al teléfono: -¿Seiji? ¿quieres más dinero?  
Seiji: -No, me he preguntado cómo le has hecho para evadir a la justicia y más aún... para seguir enviando dinero.  
Namie: -Trabajo como secretaría  
Seiji: -¿no es un trabajo indigno de ti?, además una secretaria no gana tanto  
Namie: -Soy secretaria de Izaya Orihara  
Seiji: -¿Estás loca?, es un mal hombre  
Namie: -no me importa, trabajo es trabajo  
Seiji: -¿Te gusta ese mal hombre?  
Namie: -No, y no hables así de quien pone el pan en la mesa –irritada porque su persona especial le recordó un pequeño detalle, ella actualmente trabaja para alguien que no soporta.  
Seiji asombrado: ...-confundiendo las cosas un tanto.  
Namie: -Es mi vida y hago lo que quiero; no te preocupes por el dinero igual te lo voy a seguir enviando...  
Seiji: -Namie...  
Namie: -Es más, lo voy a invitar a comer con migo hoy- colgó el teléfono

 

Kadota e Izaya no tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento del informante.

Izaya: -Namie...  
Namie: -Vayamos a comer, yo invito  
Izaya: -¿Qué? ¿Es una cita?- comenzó a sonreír.  
Namie un poco alterada y sonrojada: -No es una cita, tú no me importas, soló vayamos a comer.  
Izaya: -Yo pago  
Namie: -¿Por qué?  
Izaya: -Es porque él me convenció que te llevara con nosotros...  
Namie: -¿Él?  
Izaya: -Entra Dotachin...  
[•••]  
Poco después Izaya, Kadota y Namie estaban en camino hacia el sushi ruso, pero se encontraron a Rio en el camino.  
Izaya: -Río, ¿quieres venir a comer con nosotros?  
Río: -No  
Kadota: -Ven con nosotros, quizá Izaya te hizo algo malo en algún momento, pero estos días no puedes estar sola por la ciudad, es peligroso.  
Río dijo vacilante: -Si

 

Continuaron caminando todos hacia el sushi ruso y kadota fue al baño un momento, muchos comensales no dejaron de tomarle fotos al informante y a sus acompañantes, después regreso kadota y a él también le tomaron fotos con el informante.  
\----------------_-  
Mientras tanto en el chat de los Dollars:

Katsura: -nunca había visto a Izaya salir con alguien  
Keigo: -¿es una cita doble?  
Taro Tanaka: -que envidia, hasta él es popular entre las chicas  
\----Katsura ha subido 5 fotos-----  
Hana: -esas chicas son muy bonitas  
Bakyura: -El hombre que esta con él... ¿no es Kadota san?  
Saika: -es verdad  
Momo: -creó que se están tomando muy enserio lo de salir en grupos.  
Taro Tanaka: -Esa mujer se parece a Namie Yagiri  
Saki: -Yo creo que si es ella  
Setton: -¿no estaba prófuga?  
Ryo: -Izaya tiene gustos peculiares en mujeres  
Médico subterráneo: -no está saliendo con ella, es su empleada.  
Monta: -No están saliendo  
Nakura: -sólo los oigo charlar  
Bakyura: -que aburrido, me voy  
Saika: -esto es muy extraño  
\-----------------_-

Más tarde Izaya y Kadota acompañaron a sus destinos a Río y Namie, después ambos hombres se fueron al departamento del informante, ambos pasaron la noche juntos, pero sin que nadie lo supiera aparte de ellos.


	3. Aparición inesperada

Han pasado como 3 semanas desde que Shizuo e Izaya comenzaron a ser ene-amigos...

Ya ha amanecido, los pájaros cantan, Shizuo se enoja y en este momento algunas personas vuelan, un día común y aburrido en Ikebokuro.

Kadota comienza a salir de su casa, pero encuentra un presente muy particular en su puerta...  
Kadota: -¿Rosas?, esto debe estar equivocado... pero aquí dice que son para mi, esto es extraño.  
El moreno se comenzó a sentir un poco incómodo, pero comenzó a sonreír y sonrojarse, la letra se parecía a la de Izaya, pero el remitente había firmado como Nakura Setsu.  
Kadota: -este kanji se puede leer como "Setsu" o como "Ori"... Ahora que lo pienso es el mismo "Ori" que se usa para escribir "Orihara"... Y por otro lado "Nakura" es alguien del chat, podría ser un alias de Izaya...

Comenzó a sonar el celular de kadota.  
Izaya: -Hola Dotachin, ¿te llegó mi regalo?  
Kadota: -Gracias, sabía que fuiste tu.  
Izaya: -¿en verdad?  
Kadota: -Si, por el "Ori"  
Izaya: -Me alegra que a Dotachin le haya gustado  
Kadota: -no me llames así  
Izaya: -Debo irme, tengo trabajo, te veré después- cuelga el teléfono.  
Kadota: -Espera...

Cerca del edificio Sunshine ocurría algo en particular...  
Pandillero 1: -Ven con migo (en japonés)  
Nagareboshi: -No, gracias (en japonés)  
Pandillero 2: -¿por las buenas o por las malas? (en japonés)  
Nagareboshi: -No iré (en japonés)  
Pandillero 1: -Vamos, extrajera (en japonés)  
Nagareboshi: -Dije “no” (en inglés)- comienza a caminar.

Los pandilleros trataron de persuadir a la chica un poco más, luego ella comenzó a correr hasta llegar a un callejón, pero ellos la siguieron.  
Pandillero 1: -Te enseñare la ciudad (en inglés) - intentó tomarla por la cintura  
Nagareboshi le dio una patada al pandillero 1 e intento soltarle un puño, pero el pandillero 2 la sujeto, Nagareboshi saco su navaja aprovechando el largo de su manga.

Izaya: -chica guarda eso, no quieres ensuciar tu bata blanca con su sucia sangre, la sangre es difícil de quitar, ¿lo sabes verdad? (en inglés)  
Pandillero 1: -¿Quien eres? (en japonés)  
Izaya: -Tu peor pesadilla, si no la dejas en paz...  
Izaya: -Dos contra uno, no es muy justo (en japonés)  
Pandillero 2: -Metete en tus asuntos (en japonés)  
Izaya: -Eso hago (en japonés)  
El pandillero 1 trato de golpear a Izaya, pero este lo esquivo todas las veces que lo intento y salto encima de él. Nagareboshi seguía luchando contra el agarre del segundo pandillero, pero era más fuerte que ella, Izaya logró dejar semi-inconsciente al pandillero con el que peleaba y después le soltó un puño en la cara al que sostenía a la chica.

Izaya: -Permítanme presentarme, soy Izaya Orihara (en japonés)  
Ambos pandilleros comenzaron a temblar y maldecir, después salieron corriendo sin más.  
Nagareboshi: -Gracias, Izaya Orihara san (en japonés)  
Izaya: -¿Cuál es tu nombre? (en japonés)  
Nagareboshi: -...  
Izaya: -¿Cuál es tu nombre? (en inglés)  
Nagareboshi: - Soy Estrella, pero puedes llamarme Nagareboshi Odyssey (en inglés)  
Izaya: -Es un bonito nombre... no eres de aquí ¿verdad? (en inglés)  
Nagareboshi: -no, de hecho estoy perdida (en inglés)  
Izaya: -Ya veo, ¿hacia donde querías ir? (en inglés)  
Nagareboshi le susurra algo al oído a Izaya, y este se pone rojo.  
Izaya: -es una broma ¿verdad?, eso esta muy lejos (en inglés)  
Nagareboshi puso una cara de pocos amigos e Izaya dejo de reír, la situación era muy sería.  
Izaya: -¿cómo terminaste aquí? (en inglés)  
Nagareboshi: -no lo sé, estaba caminando por mi casa como si nada, pero de repente aparecí aquí (en español) -murmuró  
Izaya podía seguir burlándose o podía creerle a la chica, optó por lo segundo ya que ella parecía convincente.  
Nagareboshi: -Hoy será un viernes muy largo. (en español)

Izaya la siguió observando, aquella chica hablaba español, dominaba el inglés medio y no tenía ni el conocimiento básico de japonés para moverse por la ciudad, aparte era un hecho muy claro que era extranjera por sus rasgos faciales. Él estaba intrigado por lo que esta mujer dijo.

Nagareboshi hizo una reverencia japonesa y dijo en español: -Gracias Izaya Orihara san  
Izaya dijo en español: -Espera...  
Nagareboshi lo miro intrigada: -...  
Izaya: -¿quieres ir a comer algo? (en español)  
Nagareboshi: -Si, sólo debo buscar un banco donde me cambien pesos por yenes  
Izaya: -Recuerdo que 1 peso equivale a 8.18 yenes, tengo una idea... Para evitar complicaciones, yo invito hoy  
Nagareboshi: -Tengo otra idea, podemos ir, y me dices cual fue mi consumo, te pago en pesos y vamos al banco para que lo cambies Orihara san  
Izaya: -Insisto en pagar yo la cuenta  
Nagareboshi: -Lo siento, tengo la costumbre de pagar por mi propio consumo.  
Izaya: -Quizá sea algo cultural... esta bien, sólo por ahora.  
Nagareboshi: -No es cultural, ni en mi país dejó que otros paguen por mi.

Izaya tomó a Nagareboshi de la mano y comenzó a guiarla hacia el sushi ruso; ella caminaba titubeante por no conocer el lugar, pero se emocionaba por algunas cosas que realmente eran nuevas para ella. Cuando ambos estuvieron enfrente de Simon, la joven extranjera hizo un saludo formal japonés, e Izaya sonrió, Simon se sorprendió.  
Izaya: -Mesa para dos, por favor (en japonés)  
Simón: -¿Quien es tu amiga? (En japonés)  
Izaya: -Ah, ella es... una pariente lejana, se llama Nagareboshi Odyssey (en japonés)

Simon de inmediato le otorgo al joven japonés y a la extranjera una mesa, Izaya y esta chica (como caída del cielo) comenzaron a platicar en español.  
Izaya: -¿eres de España?  
Nagareboshi: -Soy de México  
Izaya: -Ustedes tienen esa bebida, ¿como se llama?... Ah si, tequila  
Nagareboshi: -Y ustedes tienen el sake, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida?  
Izaya: -Trabajo como informante  
Nagareboshi: -¿Eso no es peligroso? - mientras sostenía su sushi  
Izaya: -No realmente.  
Nagareboshi: -gracias por ayudarme hace rato  
Izaya: -Te vi, no te dio miedo enfrentárteles, no tenias oportunidad contra ellos, pero eres interesante... incluso no dudaste en encararlos, aunque te superarán en número.

Siguieron platicando por un rato más, pagaron la cuenta y llego la hora de irse.  
Izaya: -Quédate a dormir en mi casa hoy, prometo no tocarte.  
Nagareboshi: -ya te he dado demasiadas molestias  
Izaya: -hacer un cambio de moneda no es tan molesto  
Nagareboshi: -Te agradezco todo, pero no debo abusar de tu generosidad  
Izaya: -no tienes donde quedarte hoy, acepta mi ofrecimiento  
Nagareboshi: -esta bien, sólo por hoy, gracias.

\--------  
En el chat de los Dollars:  
Sakura: -Izaya esta con una extrajera  
Saki: -¿en verdad?  
Saika: -¿qué estará tramando Izaya?  
Bakyura: -Debe ser algo malo  
Ryo: -¿no será su novia?  
Keigo: -el pobre hombre sólo esta comiendo, no tiene que hacer algo malvado todo el tiempo  
\---Kanra acaba de conectarse---  
Kanra: -¿han escuchado que aparecen extranjeros de la nada?  
Taro Tanaka: -No, es la primera vez que lo escucho  
Monta: -Eso es algo exagerado  
Saika: -hace unos días escuche algo parecido, pero fue difícil saber información de esa persona porque no hablaba nuestro idioma.  
Kanra: -¿¿¿ah???  
Keigo: -Yo no supe sobre eso  
Saika: -no salió en las noticias porque los policías creyeron que estaba mintiendo y lo deportaron a su país  
Makoto: -esa persona podría estar mintiendo  
Médico subterráneo: -o podría decir la verdad y quizá fueron los aliens o puede ser un experimento secreto del gobierno  
Ryo: -¿por que lo preguntas Kanra?  
Kanra: -escuche una historia, y eso me dejo pensando.  
\----------

Más tarde Izaya iba guiando a Nagareboshi por la ciudad, caminaron un largo trayecto y al llegar a cierto edificio comenzaron a subir por el asesor.  
El pelinegro abrió la puerta y Namie posó sus ojos en la acompañante de su jefe.  
Namie: -Si vas a usar esto como hotel de paso, al menos espera a que yo salga de aquí.  
Izaya: -Trátala bien, no es una aventura, es...  
Namie: -¿es?  
Izaya: -una pariente lejana y mi protegida  
Namie: -¿protegida?  
Izaya: -Naga chan ¿gustas un vaso de agua? (En español)  
Nagareboshi: -Si por favor (en español)  
Izaya: -Namie tráele un vaso de agua a mi invitada y llámala Odyssey Sama

Namie obedeció a regaña dientes y le dio un vaso con agua a Nagareboshi, después se retiró, el pelinegro fue hacia su cuarto y trajo algunas prendas consigo cuando regreso.

(Comenzaron a hablar en español)  
Nagareboshi: -¿Quién es...?  
Izaya: -Ella es sólo mi secretaría, por cierto te traje esto, espero que sea de tu talla, es para que te cambies de ropa, se que es de hombre... pero no tengo ropa de mujer aquí.   
Nagareboshi: -Gracias- se fue a cambiar de ropa en el lugar que el informante le indico era el baño.

Empezó a sonar la puerta.  
Izaya: -¿Naga chan puedes abrir la puerta? - se escucho del otro lado de la habitación  
Nagareboshi: -pero sólo estoy en camisa  
Izaya: -si te queda grande puedes ir a abrir la puerta  
Nagareboshi: -ya voy  
Izaya: -lo peor que puede pasar es que sea Namie que olvido algún papel.

Cuando Nagareboshi abrió la puerta, Kadota se le quedo mirando impresionado. La chica era de cabello ondulado negro y semi largo, con rasgos faciales que obviamente no eran japonés y de piel muy blanca, sólo llevaba una camisa con cuello V (perteneciente a Izaya) que le quedaba ligeramente por debajo del inicio del muslo, sus ojos eran cafés y su boca era pequeña, era delgada y de baja estatura.

Izaya se asomó y comenzó a hablar su idioma natal  
Izaya: -Dotachin, que sorpresa verte por acá.  
Kadota: -¿quién es? y ¿que hace ella aquí?  
Izaya: -es una pariente lejana- se sonrojo al verla  
Kadota muy molesto preguntó: -¿Crees que te voy a creer eso?  
Izaya: -Si te digo la verdad, hay menor probabilidad para que me creas.  
Kadota le preguntó algo enojado en inglés a la chica: -¿Qué eres de Izaya?  
Nagareboshi respondió en inglés: -huésped temporal

Izaya cerro la puerta tras de sí y Nagareboshi le contó todo a Kadota, el moreno no podía creer todo lo que le estaban diciendo, pero él no logro detectar un sólo rastro de mentira.

Kadota: -Si la tocas... te las veras con migo, adiós Izaya.  
Izaya: -¿no te habrás puesto celoso por esto o si?  
Kadota: -no, pero toda la ciudad habla sobre esto.  
Izaya: -que dulce, celando al informante... Bye bye baby

Nagareboshi no se atrevió a preguntar.  
Izaya: -es un amigo, como sea, mi cuarto esta por allá, ve a dormir a mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el sillón.  
Nagareboshi: -Gracias, perdón por las molestias. 

Izaya sólo estaba pensando en su diversión, incluso iba a tratar de hacerla su secuaz, ya tenía planeado aprovechar esto para no estar tan solo, no importaba si duraba pocos días, esto sería perfecto, y era una nueva oportunidad para poner la ciudad de cabeza, sin embargo tenía que investigar más.

Izaya: -Llamare a Celty...


	4. Accidentes

Un día más a pasado, e Izaya ya desayunó y charló con su huésped un rato, él sabía como introducirla adecuadamente en Japón... primero tendría que crearle a la joven un perfil misterioso ante los demás.  
Izaya: -Naga chan ven con migo, tengo que ir a trabajar y no es muy seguro dejarte sola.  
Nagareboshi: -¿Saldremos a alguna parte?  
Izaya: -Tómalo como un paseó. -sonrió

Izaya y Nagareboshi caminaban hacia Shinjuku, conversaban sin parar sobre varias cosas, Izaya Orihara realmente era un hombre muy solitario, así que disfrutaba tener a alguien con quien hablar, y más aún si era uno de sus amados humanos.

Nagareboshi se enojaba fácilmente de algunas de las bromas de Izaya, pero se divertía, aunque había algunas cosas que a ella no le gustaban sobre él.  
Izaya: -Práctico parkur, ¿quieres ver?  
Nagareboshi accedió; y después de varios giros, marometas, saltos de un tejado a otro y demás trucos que realizó en pelinegro... Ella realmente tenía una cara muy feliz.  
Izaya: -¿quieres intentar?  
Nagareboshi: -Algún día estaría bien, pero por ahora no creo poder  
Izaya: -al menos corramos un poco, si vas a estar con migo, necesitarás correr muy rápido.  
Nagareboshi: -¿no sería mejor guardar esa energía para después?  
Izaya: -Tienes un punto, ahora continuemos y mantente detrás de mi.

Sujeto extraño: -¿Qué quieres aquí Orihara?  
Izaya: -Vengo a intercambiar información, se sobre cierto asunto que te tiene preocupado, te doy nombres sobre tu asunto y tu me das detalles sobre el mío. Ambos intercambiaron unas palabras, después Izaya sacó su celular y marcó un número.

Un lujoso auto yakuza de color negro apareció justo en frente de ambos pelinegros.  
Izaya: -Subamos  
Nagareboshi: -¿estas seguro?  
Izaya: -Si, ahora subamos  
Nagareboshi: -so so  
Nagareboshi subió a aquel auto más que sospechoso junto a Izaya, pero aún estaba insegura al respecto. Varios yakuzas la miraban con ojos muy ásperos, y la tención en el ambiente se podía notar, ella intento ignorarlos, Izaya no les dio importancia.

Shiki: -¿Qué tienes para mi?  
Izaya: -Tengo las ubicaciones, 5 versiones encajan. Incluso fui yo mismo a verificar, tendrás las cabezas de esos traidores pronto.  
Shiki: -¿Quién es ella?- dijo tomando la mano de Nagareboshi  
Izaya de forma amable y sobre protectora separó la mano de Shiki de la de Nagareboshi, y dijo: -es mi protegida - la acercó hacia sí, abrazándola, él sabia que le creaba a ella un perfil interesante al tratarla de esa forma ante los demás, después de todo ¿Quién podría ser tan importante para el, como para tener ese trato especial?.  
Shiki: -¿Protegida?  
Izaya: -Soy su guarda espaldas, porque es la persona más interesante que he visto en estos años, ya sabes... amo a los humanos, no puedo evitarlo- soltó sabiendo que no le creerían y aumentaría la expectativa que jugaba en la cabeza de esas personas.  
Shiki lo tomo como una broma: -Si no quieres decir, no tienes que inventar historias.  
Subordinado: -Shiki sama, muchacha e Izaya sama, ya pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino  
Izaya: -refiéranse a ella como Odyssey sama- intentando sacarlos de quicio.  
Shiki: -ya escuchaste- siguiéndole la corriente  
Subordinado: -Shiki sama, Odyssey sama, Izaya sama, hemos llegado.

Varias horas después ambos pelinegros estaban caminando hasta que llegaron a un restaurante.  
Izaya: -Más trabajo, mantente cerca.  
Nagareboshi: -Si  
Izaya: -Celty necesitó hablar con tigo  
Celty: -[¿Estas pensando en tele-transportación?]  
Izaya: -no lo se, aparte de averiguarlo, quiero que hagas una entrega  
Celty: -[Dime el trabajo]  
Izaya: -No puede seguir aquí, es muy peligroso para ella.  
Celty: -[Realmente quieres protegerla, te estas encariñando]  
Izaya: -Me metí en una pelea y por accidente la salve, no hay ningún cariño en eso  
Nagareboshi: -No fue por accidente  
Celty: -[repito, te estas encariñando]  
Izaya: -Cuando llegue el momento, la regresarás a su país sana y salvo.  
Celty: -[Entiendo, pero ¿realmente podrás quedarte solo de nuevo?, todos dicen que es tu fan]  
Izaya: -¿ehh?  
Celty: -[oye, ¿trae tu ropa puesta?]  
Izaya sonrojado: -es temporal.

\--------  
En Shinjuku nunca falta ver a alguna persona muriendo en un callejón oscuro, o descubrir de vez en cuando que alguien se colgó en el departamento de arriba... Ah Shinjuku...  
Si bien es un poco gris, puedes vivir una vida tranquila.

Después del encuentro con la Dullahan, no se supo mucho de Izaya esos días.

El pelinegro descansaba mirando el techo de su departamento, e incluso miraba a veces por la ventana, incluso su departamento en Shinjuku era tan lujoso como el de Ikebokuro.

Izaya pelaba manzanas en forma de conejos mientras descansaba en su sillón, Nagareboshi le veía divertida, mientras hacia lo mismo.

Izaya: -como imagine, eres como mis hermanas, ¿realmente te gustan este tipo de cosas verdad?  
Nagareboshi: -Si.  
Izaya: -Sabes, estoy aburrido  
Nagareboshi: -¿extrañas a alguien?  
Izaya: -eso no fue lo que dije  
Nagareboshi: -yo no creo que sea aburrimiento, pienso que es melancolía

De repente sonó la puerta.

Nagareboshi: -no te muevas Orihara san, si lo haces podrías reabrir tus heridas y no servirá de nada la sutura, yo iré a abrir la puerta  
Izaya: -sólo llámame Izaya, deja los sufijos en paz por un rato.

Nagareboshi: -Izaya, es tu amigo del otro día, lo dejare pasar.  
Kadota: -¿Por que esta vendado?  
Izaya: -un trato no salió bien, pero Naga chan me ha cuidado  
Kadota: -¿no crees que estas pasando mucho tiempo con ella?  
Izaya: -¿entonces con quien debo pasar más tiempo?-reclamó  
Kadota: -¿que hay de Namie?  
Izaya: -ella me deja tirado aquí, no me ayuda ni un poco  
Kadota: -¿y Shinra?  
Izaya: -Naga chan lo llamo para curarme  
Kadota: -¿y Shizuo?  
Izaya: -es una bestia, somos amigos y aún intenta matarme, creo que eso es un saludo amistoso para él  
Kadota: -¿y yo?  
Izaya: -no pueden vernos juntos, ni saber lo nuestro, además Dotachin tiene una vida aparte.  
Kadota: -¿Piensas retenerla para siempre?  
Izaya: -Claro que no, ella es joven y tiene un futuro, no la arrastraré más de lo necesario con migo, no la haré dejar la escuela, como informante lo único que puedo hacer es morir en algún rincón, si la arrastrará con migo... ella quedaría completamente desprotegida. Sin embargo pienso aprovechar esto mientras dure.  
Kadota: -¿que harás cuando ella se vaya?  
Izaya: -Seguir adelante, por eso se ira pronto  
Kadota: -¿quieres mudarte con migo cuando eso pase?  
Izaya: -Kadota...

Kadota: -¿y cómo paso esto?  
Izaya: -verás...  
________ ________ ________ ________  
Flash back:

Izaya: -Naga chan, escóndete atrás de esos cestos.  
Nagareboshi: -Esta bien  
Izaya: -estas perfecta, allí viene, así que no hagas ruido.  
Nagareboshi: -...  
Dante: -cuanto tiempo Orihara san  
Izaya: -eh mucho tiempo Dante, jeje pero ahora trabajas para Varia  
Dante: -y tu trabajas para todos  
Izaya: -principalmente para Shiki  
Dante: -bueno, ahora iniciemos con nuestro asunto  
Izaya: -¿qué es lo que quieres saber?  
Dante saca un arma: -tiene que ver con esta preciosidad  
Izaya: -¿que hay sobre esa espada?  
Dante: -¿cuanto de esto se necesita para matarte?  
Izaya saca su navaja: -eres un tonto.  
(Se escuchan unos ruidos metálicos, Izaya comienza a reír, se escuchan más ruidos metálicos, luego se escuchan unos pasos alejarse)  
Dante: -todo esto fue planeado, te cite en el lugar más alejado, más solitario y a la hora que nadie pasa por aquí.  
Izaya: -eres pésimo planeando, ¿acaso planeaste salir herido?, Jeje  
Dante: -cállate, tu estas peor, además tu solo no podrás ir muy lejos así, sólo puedes arrastrarte en tu propio charco de sangre, adiós Izaya, negocios son negocios.  
(Después de terminar de alejarse esos pasos, se escucho un coche encender el motor e irse a toda velocidad)

Nagareboshi salió de su escondite y dijo: -Orihara san, tenemos que detener la hemorragia  
Izaya: -¿Cual de todas?  
Nagareboshi: -Todas  
Izaya: -estoy bien  
Nagareboshi ayuda al informante a levantarse y pregunta: -¿sabes el teléfono de algún doctor que pueda llegar rápido?  
Izaya: -¿por que no me dejas aquí?  
Nagareboshi: -No te voy a dejar aquí, y perdona por usar tu camisa para esto- se quita la chamara y la camisa, se coloca la chamarra (que simulaba un panda) de nuevo y la abrocha, después con la camisa hace un torniquete en el corte que ella considero el más importante.  
Izaya: -Naga chan...  
Nagareboshi comienza a palpar al informante  
Izaya: -¿que haces?, ¿intentas robarme?  
Nagareboshi: -buscó tu celular, bingo, lo encontré, Izaya dime como llamar a un doctor y que decir.  
(Empiezan a caminar ambos)  
Izaya: -Dale clic allí y allí, cuéntale lo que paso y que nos vemos en mi departamento en Shinjuku

Shinra: -Izaya, que sorpresa  
Nagareboshi: -Ho... hola, ¿es usted doctor? -mientras ayuda a caminar al pelinegro  
Shinra: -Si, ¿quien eres?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estas llamando desde este número?  
Nagareboshi: -Soy Nagareboshi, Izaya Orihara ha sido herido, por favor valla al departamento de Orihara san pronto.  
Shinra: -entendido, voy de inmediato.

Nagareboshi e Izaya no tardaron en estar cerca del departamento de Izaya, ella logro ver que esperando en la puerta estaban la motociclista del otro día y un hombre con bata blanca.

Shinra: -ehh, Celty mira por allá, es Izaya

 

Minutos después...  
Shinra: -ha perdido algo de sangre, pero se recuperara con una transfusión, mientras tanto le pondré solución salina.  
Nagareboshi: -¿qué tipo sanguíneo es?  
Shinra: -O  
Nagareboshi: -haz la transfusión, pero tenme algo de paciencia porque tengo tripanofobia...

Más al rato...

Shinra: -he terminado, Izaya va a estar bien, supongo ya podemos irnos todos.  
Nagareboshi: -¿no se van a quedar con él?  
Shinra: -siempre prefiere estar sólo  
Nagareboshi: -no pienso lo mismo  
Shinra: -¿que hay de ti?  
Nagareboshi: -soy su huésped, pero lo cuidare toda la noche si es necesario  
Shinra: - salvaste su vida, ya no le debes nada... Además le donaste sangre a pesar de tu fobia, no tienes que cuidarlo, estará bien  
Nagareboshi: -me quedare a cuidarlo  
Shinra: -Sólo ten cuidado, Izaya no es la persona que piensas.

Fin del flash back  
________ ________ ________ ________

Kadota: -¿te quitaste la blusa en frente de él?  
Nagareboshi: -no tenía opción, Izaya se desangraba  
Kadota: -¿porque no le estas diciendo Orihara san como siempre?  
Izaya: -yo le di permiso de decirme así  
Kadota: -Nagareboshi acompáñame a la cocina

 

En la cocina...  
Kadota: -Veo lo que haces, sólo ten en cuenta una cosa, Izaya es mío  
Nagareboshi: -no le veo tu nombre en ningún lado, además lo hago todo por agradecimiento y porque Izaya me cae bien  
Kadota: -yo debo irme, los veré después, cierra la puerta

 

Izaya: -Naga chan vamos a salir hoy  
Nagareboshi: -no creo que sea buena idea, si te esfuerzas de más, vas a abrir tus heridas.

Izaya sólo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, como Nagareboshi no tenía realmente forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ella siguió a Izaya y él trató de ir hacia un lugar un poco alejado mientras jugaba con su celular, en cambio ella comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar y alguien apareció desde las sombras.  
Tanaku: -Llegas tarde Izaya kun  
Izaya: -muéstrame las fotos y te diré si valen la pena  
Nagareboshi estaba detrás de Tanaku para evitar que hiriera a Izaya.  
Tanaku: -aquí están  
Izaya: -muy interesante, lo vale, aquí esta tu dinero  
Tanaka: -pero las fotos no se pueden ir con tigo  
Izaya: -el trato fue ese  
Tanaku: -pero cambie de parecer  
Nagareboshi abrazo a Tanaku, esto sorprendió mucho a ambos hombres, después ella sacó su navaja y como estaba atrás de ese hombre, la apunto en su cuello.  
Nagareboshi: -saca la mano de tu bolsillo lentamente y si intentas algo te cortaré el cuello  
Tanaku: -Izaya, es muy bajo para ti usar a la chica para esto, ¿cómo no lo vi venir?  
Izaya tomo las fotos y empezó a palpar a Tanaku, después dijo: -mira que tenemos aquí, un revolver... no es muy de tu estiló, me quedare con todas estas balas, agradece que no te la quitaré, ten... Ups se me cayó en la coladera, jajajaja.  
Nagareboshi: -al menos todo termino bien.  
Izaya: -regresemos a casa.


	5. Regreso a la normalidad

En el departamento de Izaya (el de Shinjuku)...

Izaya: -Te irás mañana mismo a tu país  
Nagareboshi: -pero no tengo como regresar  
Izaya: -ya pague tu boleto del avión, Celty te llevará, ambas irán en primera clase.  
Nagareboshi: -no tengo como pagarte  
Izaya: -ya me has pagado  
Nagareboshi: -¿lo dices por la transfusión?  
Izaya: -desde el primer momento en que empezaste a acompañarme al trabajo, empezaste a trabajar para mí, no fue sólo hospitalidad de mi parte, tu estuviste costeando tu manutención desde el principio, y sin saberlo, además mañana tenemos un trabajo en Ikebokuro.  
Nagareboshi: -¿es broma?  
Izaya: -¿quieres golpearme o usaras tu navaja?  
Nagareboshi: -¿todo este tiempo me usaste?  
Izaya: -sí, ¡vamos! golpéame, córtame, haz algo  
Nagareboshi: -me usaste, pero también me ayudaste, pero me usaste...  
Izaya: -¡vamos!, adelante  
Nagareboshi con lágrimas en sus coquetos y negros ojos camino hacia Izaya y lo abrazó, después dijo: -No voy a negar que acabas de lastimarme mucho con lo que dijiste, pero no te creó una sola palabra.  
Izaya: -¿qué demonios estas diciendo?  
Nagareboshi (aún con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos): -Izaya, no soy tonta, con migo no tienes que fingir, ni hacerte el fuerte, por favor... no seas tsundere con migo, no puedes decirme que nuestra amistad no significó nada para ti, porque yo se que también te importa, sabes... yo también te voy a extrañar.  
Izaya: -vale, pero no se lo digas a nadie, Naga chan te voy a extrañar, nunca he pasado tanto tiempo con nadie, nunca me cuidan como lo has hecho tú, pero no puedes quedarte mucho por acá, tienes una vida con la que debes seguir.

Nagareboshi: -no puedo irme y dejarte así  
Izaya: -si no te vas pronto, vas a retrasarte en la escuela  
Nagareboshi: -llevó una semana aquí, ha sido todo una semana de inasistencia, seguramente ya me dieron de baja.  
Izaya: -en eso te equivocas, moví algunas influencias para que eso no te afecte, no estarás dada de baja, si repruebas será tu entera responsabilidad  
Nagareboshi: -¿cómo hiciste eso?  
Izaya: -es un secreto  
Nagareboshi: -¿por qué haces esto?  
Izaya: -desde que te conocí, llamaste mi atención, tienes mucho futuro por delante, además de que fuiste la única persona que se quedó con migo tanto a pesar de mi carácter.  
Nagareboshi: -¿pero qué será de ti?  
Izaya: -me quedare en casa de Dotachin por un tiempo, por eso vamos a ir a Ikebokuro mañana  
Nagareboshi: -si es con él, estaré tranquila

 

Al día siguiente...  
Izaya: -Naga chan despierta,  
Nagareboshi: -buen día  
Izaya: -hice tus favoritos  
Nagareboshi: -rollitos de huevo dulce, y salchipulpos con ensalada y leche de soya a un lado, gracias

Minutos después...  
Nagareboshi traía la ropa con la que había llegado a Tokio aquel día, ella le entrego sus prendas al hombre de ojos carmesí, aquella chica terminaba de guardar sus cosas, al parecer su bata ya estaba en su mochila, pero algo faltaba, Izaya le regreso su celular y dijo que se podía quedar con su camisa, Nagareboshi guardo como recuerdo la camisa que acaba de regalarle el informante, ambos pelinegros se tomaron unas fotos juntos antes de partir hacia Ikebokuro.

Era algo interesante, se podía observar a una linda chica extranjera con una chamarra (que simulaba la forma de un panda) caminando felizmente y a su lado un hombre japonés de ropajes oscuros.

Izaya: -Naga chan, espérame aquí, voy por unos helados, ¿de qué quieres el tuyo?  
Nagareboshi: -De alguna fruta morada o roja  
Izaya: -esta bien, regreso pronto

Izaya entro a la tienda, y Nagareboshi se sentó en la banqueta a esperarlo, sin embargo un grupo de gyarus paso y se percataron de ella.

Nagareboshi: -waaah, gyarus, nunca las he visto tan de cerca, les tomaría una foto, pero eso sería acoso, además no creo que me den su autorización, se están acercando... les preguntare si puedo tomarme una foto con ellas- divagaba entre sus pensamientos  
Gyaru líder: -¿no les recuerda a alguien vestida así?  
Gyaru 2: -cierto, de no ser por la chamarra se parece a alguien  
Gyaru 3: -tienen razón, pantalones negros, blusa negra oscura y con su cabello amarrado... pareciera que fuere más corto  
Gyaru 2: -sólo la chamarra es diferente  
Gyaru líder: -que tonta se ve, tonta (baka) -alardeo en la cara de Nagareboshi  
Nagareboshi trato de contenerse: -no me van a provocar, además no puedo golpearlas, no sería educado venir a un país a causar problemas, aunque ellas me obliguen a ello.  
Gyaru 2: -además no tiene nada de maquillaje  
Gyaru 3: -seguramente no entiende el idioma  
Gyaru 2: -se ve tan tonta con sus orejas de panda en la capucha

Izaya salió de la tienda y vio a Nagareboshi rodeada por esas gyarus y observo como una agarraba con algo de curiosidad sus orejas de panda. Este peligroso hombre comenzó a caminar lenta y silenciosamente para saber lo que pasaba, mientras sostenía un helado en cada mano.

Gyaru líder: -además de tonta, plana, ¿me oyes? (baka to panko)  
Izaya se enfureció, estaban insultando a la única persona que no lo odiaba ni parcialmente y se estaban burlando de su aspecto físico, algo que no se puede controlar y que además tiene su encanto. La sangre le hervía al formante, casi rompe los helados de tanto apretarlos, así que apresuro el paso (de todas formas no estaba tan lejos).  
Nagareboshi: -Oroka (imbécil)- respondió mientras se levantaba de la banqueta, pues esto último colmo su paciencia y realmente se enojó, sin embargo aún trataba de controlarse.  
Gyaru líder: -¿qué has dicho?- levanto la mano para darle una cachetada a la extranjera que tenía justo en frente.  
Nagareboshi logro detener la mano de la rabiosa gyaru y se la empezó a torcer, mientras decía: -Imbécil e inútil, idiota y buena para nada (oroka to usuratonkashi, aho to kudaranai)- luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas.  
Gyaru 3: -la estas lastimando  
Nagareboshi: -ella acaba de herirme, no sólo el maltrato físico duele- sonrió de forma siniestra  
Gyaru líder: -duele, suéltame  
Gyaru 2: -detente  
Nagareboshi: -saben... Lo importante es lo de adentro, pero en su caso no importa mucho porque no tienen ninguna belleza, ni exterior, ni interior; su cabello es delgado y esta demasiado maltratado por la decoloración, en cambio mi cabello es grueso y virgen, queridas... gracias a su bronceado excesivo van a envejecer muy pronto, mi piel en cambio es muy blanca porque casi no la asoleo, cuando te asoleas demasiado los radicales libres hacen estragos en tu piel- comenzó a despotricar palabra reales demasiado hirientes- por lo tanto mi piel se mantiene joven y se mantendrá así por mucho tiempo, en cambio la de ustedes no tendrá la misma suerte; por otro lado, mi piel se conservará mejor porque gracias a mi belleza no me maquilló... no necesito esconder nada, en cambio ustedes con maquillaje son menos feas, pero ustedes usan demasiado y eso tapa los poros, aunque pueden ocultar su fealdad con maquillaje, su piel no la están cuidando; por otro lado la combinación de mi ropa es de colores oscuros o por lo menos colores que sean elegantes y resalten, a mí me queda muy bien el negro, pero ustedes no saben escoger colores que les sienten bien.  
Gyaru 2: -no sigas  
Nagareboshi: -no sé qué estaba pensando cuando iba a darles el privilegio de tomarse una foto con una preciosidad como yo, habiendo tantas gyarus en Japón, ¿porque habría de tomarme la foto con unas tan feas y además huecas?- siguió con las palabra llenas de veneno y realidad- sobre lo otro, al menos a mí me miran a la cara...   
Gyaru líder: -suéltame  
Nagareboshi: -las palabras lastiman más que los golpes, sin embargo la verdad lastima más que cualquier otra cosa; te soltaré para que reflexiones sobre tu realidad, porque no importa sí cambiarás algo... el daño ya está hecho y es irreversible, querida, podías usar maquillaje más oscuro en vez de asolearte tanto, además incluso si no me crees ahora, dentro de poco con el paso del tiempo te darás cuenta de la realidad, que devastador... piensa en tu inútil existencia... Estas por debajo de ser humana, no sirves como persona porque tu interior está podrido, y no sirves como maniquí porque tu coraza esta demacrada. -La suelta y le da la espalda.  
La gyaru líder cae de rodillas y es abrazada por las otras gyarus mientras llora.

Izaya esta completamente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Naga chan, ¿acaso eso fue una pelea de chicas?, él nunca la ha visto tan molesta, ni la ha visto ser cruel antes, definitivamente ahora está consciente de que ella es peligrosa, y que no ha sido malvada con él posiblemente porque se parecen en algunas cosas, quizá ella ha sido buena con él por agradecimiento y simpatía, vaya a saber dios porque pero esta es otra faceta que ella nunca muestra, sin embargo ella aparte de ser cada vez más interesante, sigue siendo honesta, él no se equivocó... hay algo oscuro en ella. 

El carismático hombre se pone justo en frente de las gyarus.

Izaya: - Creí haberles dicho que acosar y molestar a la gente no es bueno.  
Gyaru líder temblando: -tú...   
Izaya: -hola Naga chan, regrese con nuestros helados  
Gyaru 2: -¿la conoces?  
Izaya: -claro, ella es mi prima y será mi prometida algún día  
Gyaru líder: -...  
Izaya: -espero que no la hayan molestado, sería una lástima que los cuerpos de tres adolescentes aparecieran sin vida mañana, pero no se me puede culpar, sería un crimen pasional  
Gyaru: -ella es peor que tú, aléjate de ella, ella es un...  
Nagareboshi: -soy un monstruo y tú sólo una humanita  
Izaya: -¿qué helado quieres Naga chan?  
Nagareboshi: -gracias Izaya, este está bien  
Izaya: -fue un placer señoritas, pero tenemos que irnos

Nagareboshi caminó tomada del brazo de Izaya por un largo rato y preguntó: -¿por qué dijiste que soy tu prometida?  
Izaya: -para asustarlas, ellas me tienen un temor infundado desde hace mucho tiempo  
Nagareboshi: -no creo que sea infundado

De repente Nagareboshi escucho y sintió una ráfaga de aire aproximarse, la pelinegra empujo a su jefe al piso y fue golpeada por un objeto que la hizo elevarse del suelo y caer medio metro hacia delante de donde estaba.  
Izaya: -Nagareboshi, Nagareboshi- dijo mientras la sostenía en brazos.  
Shizuo: - ¡¡¡Izaya!!!!  
Izaya: -cerebro de protozoo, mira lo que has hecho  
Shizuo: -lo siento, en verdad no quería lastimarla  
Izaya: -Shizu chan no te perdonaré si ella no despierta  
La visión de Nagareboshi se comenzó a volver negra

 

Un poco después...  
Nagareboshi despertó en los brazos de Shizuo  
Nagareboshi: -ahh hola 0/////0, esto... ¿quién eres?, ¿dónde esta Izaya?  
Izaya: -tranquila aquí estoy, saluda a la bestia estúpida, saluda a Shizu chan  
Shizuo: -¡¡¡Izaya!!!!  
Nagareboshi: -Shizu...  
Shizuo: -me alegra que despertaras, llámame Shizuo, perdón por lastimarte, voy a llevarte con Shinra  
Nagareboshi: -¿con Kishitani san?  
Shizuo: -¿lo conoces?  
Nagareboshi: -si, pero no tienes que disculparte, estoy bien, después de todo soy un adorable monstruo vestido de panda wojojojojo- bromeó  
Shizuo: -esta desvariando  
Izaya: -ella ya decía eso antes de que la golpearas  
Nagareboshi: -adiós Shizuo  
Izaya: -ya nos vamos, nos has retrasado y ella tiene que estar en el aeropuerto en un horario específico  
Shizuo: -...

En cuestión de minutos el japonés y la extranjera llegan a la casa de Kadota, el pelinegro toca la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, apenas iba a decir el nombre del moreno, pero Kadota lo jaló del cuello v y de inmediato lo besó mientras lo forzaba a entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta dejando a Nagareboshi afuera, de repente se escuchó una cachetada.  
Izaya detrás de la puerta: -¿cómo te atreves a hacer eso?, alguien más pudo haberte visto.  
Nagareboshi: -No te preocupes Izaya, ella ya lo sabía  
Izaya abre la puerta, y dice: -Naga chan, como podrás notar, soy bisexual, y ambos me gustan.  
Kadota: -no voy a hacer un trio, y menos con ella  
Izaya: -Naga chan ¿te sientes igual que yo?  
Nagareboshi: -ahhh yo... yo... 0/////0  
Kadota: -no necesita decirlo, se nota  
Nagareboshi: -será el último día que nos veamos… yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero no funcionaría, no me gustan las cosas a distancia y no me interpondré entre ustedes

De repente algo toco el hombro de Nagareboshi y logró ver a Celty detrás de ella, Kadota se sorprendió e Izaya saludo a la Dullahan.

Izaya: -creó que es el adiós, se te va a extrañar  
Nagareboshi: -también te extrañare, pero te dejo en buenas manos Izaya... Kadota cuídalo bien por favor.  
Kadota: -fuiste una molestia para mí, pero creo que también te extrañaré, lo cuidaré bien.

Celty y Nagareboshi se fueron juntas, fue la última vez que se vio a Nagareboshi en mucho tiempo, y la jinete sin cabeza llevo a la chica hasta su casa, se despidieron y se regresó a Japón, para lo cual Celty no tuvo problemas porque su motocicleta viajó en el equipaje de ida y vuelta, además de contar con un permiso para no tener que quitarse su casco durante todo el vuelo.  
\------  
Al día siguiente...

Kadota: -¿la extrañas?  
Izaya: -sí, pero era lo mejor, ella también extrañaba a algunas personas, sobre todo a un chico “G”  
Kadota: -¿quieres desayunar cereal con leche?  
Izaya: -claro  
Kadota: -¿por qué dices que extrañaba a alguien?  
Izaya: -porque siempre los terminaba mencionando, si por mi fuera... desparecería a ese chico, pero ella me odiaría si lo hiciera  
Kadota: -¿uh?  
Izaya: -verás, no a todas las personas les toca tener a alguien como Dotachin a su lado, a algunas les tocan brutos como Shizu chan, que no comprenden sus sentimientos.  
Kadota: -Quedémonos a ver películas viejas hoy  
Izaya: -Dotachin... ¿Y tus amigos?  
Kadota: -les dije que estoy enfermo, soy muy contagioso, y necesito reposo extremo por una semana, créeme, no vendrán.  
Izaya: -yo creo que lo harán

Suena el timbre  
Izaya: -me voy a tu cuarto, ahora yo soy el que necesita reposo  
Kadota: -te alcanzaré pronto  
Izaya: -pero antes, debes parecer convincente- le pellizco la nariz y arrojó un vaso de agua encima a Kadota, después desapareció  
Kadota abrió la puerta y estornudo  
Erika: -Pareciera que te hubieras desvelado y no hubieras dormido bien anoche  
Walker: -además estas empapado en sudor  
Tousa:- venimos a verte, pero será mejor que te dejemos descansar  
Walker: -no te esfuerces en hablar, vemos que no te sientes muy bien  
Togusa: -Ten, trajimos algunas provisiones para ti  
Kadota se inclinó haciendo una reverencia japonesa.  
Erika: -bye bye, nos vamos Dotachin- ellos cerraron la puerta.

Izaya: -¿por qué no dormiste bien anoche?  
Kadota: -no tenías que arrojarme el agua, podría resfriarme de verdad  
Izaya: -no cambies el tema, ¿por qué no dormiste bien anoche?  
Kadota: -fue tu culpa- tomo del brazo al otro hombre y subieron las escaleras- veremos Titanic juntos.

Ambos hombres estaban cobijados, y abrazados, viendo la película, era tan natural para ellos estar acurrucados.


	6. Un atentado

Un día como cualquier otro en Ikebokuro...

Izaya en una bata de hospital, escondido en un rincón y hablando por su celular: -Shinra tienes que sacarme de aquí, este lugar es horrible, no dejan ni que mis hermanas me vean, no hay otoro, y...  
Doctor genial: -¡¡¡Te encontré!!!   
-Bip bip bip  
Shinra: -Izaya, ¿quien te encontró?, Izaya

Este día Izaya actuaba algo raro, quizá era por causa de un conjunto de situaciones, por un lado no tenía su navaja a la mano, además sólo lo cubría una batita (ni siquiera traía ropa interior), y todas las veces que intento salir o que discutió con su doctor, terminaron bombardeándolo las enfermeras con calmantes, incluso lo sujetaron a la cama con unas correas, aún no estaba seguro de como logro liberarse de ellas. Ni siquiera podía usar su parkur, porque aún estaba mareado y desorientado; y por otro lado sólo tenía su celular con sigo porque le coqueteo a una enfermera y ella se compadeció de él, entregándole dicho aparato. No le permitieron visitas, no le explicaban bien lo que tenía y lo ignoraban casi todo el tiempo, la comida era un asco y todo apestaba a ese desinfectante barato.

Izaya: -Seguramente lo enviaron a buscarme, no me regrese con mi doctor porque yo voy a salir de aquí, ya estoy mejor-dijo con una confianza y vitalidad, aún tratando de reponerse de su desorientación y peor aún a pesar de no haberlo dicho de forma altanera o con desdén, se veía en sus rojos ojos esa soberbia.  
Doctor genial: -¿cuál es tu nombre?  
Izaya: -Izaya Orihara  
Doctor genial: -Mi nombre es Sabu Saotome, y me caes bien Orihara San. -extiende su mano.  
Izaya la toma sin dudar y deja que le ayude a levantarse, aún no sabe el porque pero algo en este hombre le inspira confianza.  
Doctor Sabu Saotome: -sin embargó debes quedarte por tu propio bien.  
Izaya: -¿puede usted darme una segunda opinión?, no me han querido dar una.  
Sabu Saotome: -Claro, si quieres puedo revisarte, sígueme.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y todos se les quedaban viendo, tanto pacientes como doctores y enfermeras, sin embargo los interceptó otro médico.

Izaya se escondió detrás de Sabu Saotome tratando que no lo vieran pero fue inútil.   
Doctor: -Saotome, gracias por encontrar a mi paciente.  
Doctor Sabu Saotome: -Doctor Mao, no necesita agradecer nada.  
Izaya se sintió profundamente herido, Sabu lo estaba regresando a las manos de ese terrible e inútil doctor, incluso le dirigió una mirada de tristeza por esta traición (mirada que Sabu ni siquiera notó), pero...  
Doctor Sabu Saotome: -Porque no se lo voy a devolver, ahora es mi paciente, me haré cargó. -dijo mientras atraía a Izaya hacia sí.  
Izaya se sorprendió pero también se puso alegre, mientras un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas y contrastaba con su pálida piel.  
Doctor Mao: -Pero es un paciente muy problemático, además es peligroso, tuvimos que sedarlo varias veces.  
Doctor Sabu: -Tomo toda la responsabilidad sobre Orihara San  
Doctor Mao: -pero...  
Doctor Sabu: -He dicho que tomo toda la responsabilidad, o cree que no se que le va a poner una "gringa" para castigarlo por escaparse. Se lo advierto, si no trata mejor a sus pacientes, tendré que reportarlo.  
Doctor Mao: -Pero...  
Sabu le dirigió una mirada a Mao que lo dejo helado.  
"es interesante"- Izaya pensó

El pelinegro camino por el pasillo hasta que el doctor Sabu le abrió la puerta de otro cuarto del hospital.  
Sabu: -Orihara san, siéntete cómodo mientras llamo a la enfermera para informarle sobre tu cambio de cuarto, por cierto ¿dejaste alguna cosa importante en tu cuarto anterior?  
Izaya: -cuando yo desperté sólo tenía esta bata,   
Sabu: -No debería hacer esto, pero toma- dijo mientras le daba un vaso con un líquido café adentro.  
Izaya: -¿qué es esto?  
Sabu: -Espero que te guste el café, es para que te sientas mejor.  
Izaya: -Gracias, pero estoy intrigado ¿qué es una gringa?  
Sabu: -es una inyección de alcohol, se usa para provocarle dolor al paciente y es usada en los problemáticos- dijo sonriendo.  
Izaya dijo mientras se ponía azul: -ya veo.  
Sabu: -Orihara san, ¿como terminaste aquí?, ¿tu trabajo es peligroso?- dijo mientras lo revisaba.  
Izaya: -doctor Saotome  
Sabu: -tu puedes llamarme "Sabu" o "mi vida"  
Izaya: -doctor Sabu...  
Sabu: -sólo llámame Sabu  
Izaya ya un poco enojado: -Sabu, soy un informante, ya estoy acostumbrado, esto no es nada para mí- esperando que Sabu le tuviera algo de miedo.  
Sabu: -Me gustan los tipos malos, además al parecer tenemos un hombrecito rudo por aquí- dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del pelinegro  
Izaya hizo un puchero, pero le gustaba esta atención.  
Sabu: -¿Tienes idea de quien te hizo esto?  
Izaya: -Hay más de 100 posibles verdugos  
Sabu: -Wow tienes muchos enemigos, pero estarás bien, tu condición física es excelente y tu músculos son delgados... dime ¿practicas algún deporte?  
Izaya dijo mientras agitaba su mano: -Sólo parkur  
Sabu: -Amigo mío, pronto podrás irte y saltar sobre edificios, seguro tienes preocupadas a muchas personas.  
Izaya: -no importa  
Sabu: -¿cómo que no?, yo pienso que un sujeto carismático como tu, tiene s demasiadas personas preocupadas en este momento, por cierto ¿tienes novio o alguna otra persona a quien le pueda comunicar tu situación?  
Izaya: -no soy homosexual, ¿insinúas algo?  
Sabu: -Yo no creo que seas homosexual, más bien me pareces del tipo bisexual, ¿me equivoco?  
Izaya: - Si, soy bisexual y tengo novio- mintió con lo último.  
Sabu: -Tenemos mucho en común, yo también lo soy... Espero que tu novio cuide muy bien de ti, si vuelves a caer por acá, yo podría robarte. -dijo mientras acercaba su cara al pelinegro.

En ese momento entra Shinra.  
Shinra: -Al fin te encuentro Izaya, logré rastrearte vía GPS, y Celty me trajo-sin darle importancia a la circunstancia en la que se encontraba su amigo.  
Enfermera: -Doctor Saotome, no acose a los pacientes.- gritó  
Doctor Sabu Saotome: -Usted debe ser el novio, y por lo que veo es doctor, así que entenderá que Orihara san se tiene que quedar unos días más  
Izaya: -Shinra sólo es un amigo, no es mi pareja  
Sabu: -ya veo  
Shinra: -Izaya, te sacaré de aquí, vine a rescatarte.  
Izaya: -Muy tarde, este hombre ya me rescató. -dijo de mala gana señalando alegremente al doctor Sabu.  
Shinra: -gracias por cuidar de mi amigo, nos preocupamos cuando desapareció. -dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.  
Izaya: -Shinra, puedes decirle a Dotachin mi ubicación, pero a nadie más.  
Shinra: -¿puedo decirle a Celty?, ella esta preocupada.  
Izaya: -Si  
Shinra: -¿Puedo decirle a Shizuo?, él esta muy preocupado, se ha vuelto loco desde que tu des...  
Izaya: -A Shizu chan no.  
Shinra: -Entiendo

Más tarde...  
Kadota: -¿Puedo ver al paciente?  
Sabu: -Pase, usted debe ser el novio  
Kadota: -novio, claro  
Izaya: -Dotachin, es genial verte, te vez muy guapo sin tu gorro. -bromeó haciendo que el moreno se sonrojará  
Sabu miro a Kadota con un poco de recelo y Kadota hizo lo mismo.  
Kadota se acerco a Izaya, le entrego un ramo de rosas y lo beso en la boca, se separo de él e iba a comenzar a hablar, pero se escucharon unas voces detrás de sí.  
Walker: -Déjenos pasar  
Erika: -IzaIza y Dotachin están dentro  
Sabu: -Pasen si vienen a ver a Orihara san.-y los dejó entrar en la habitación, sabiendo que esto arruinaría el momento  
Izaya:- ¿los trajiste con tigo?  
Kadota: -Los deje en el auto  
Tousa: -lo siento Kadota, no los pude detener.  
Erika: -¿Shizuo te hizo esto IzaIza?  
Izaya: -no, Shizu chan es demasiado bruto y no tiene auto control, si él lo hubiera hecho las heridas no serian tan superficiales y yo estaría muerto.  
Erika: -Kya, que envidia tu doctor luce como Tsumori de Jounjou egoist.  
Sabu: -Linda jovencita ¿quiere un café?, hasta los ángeles tienen sed.  
Walker se interpuso entre ellos y abrazo a Erika, después dijo: -Y su personalidad es como una mezcla entre el doctor Tsumori de jounjou y el doctor Shamal de KHR.  
Sabu: -Soy todo eso, pero mi carácter también se parece al de Kenziro Tateyama de Mekaku City Actors, cuando lo posee la serpiente.  
Walker miro furioso a Sabu al descubrir que era otaku igual que él y Erika.

Kadota dijo de forma tranquila: -Izaya después de que te den de alta, puedes quedarte en mi casa unos días  
Erika chilló: -¿Qué?, a Shizuo no le va a gustar esto, Dotachin llevándose lejos a IzaIza.  
Izaya: -no tengo nada con Shizu chan- reclamo a Erika

Entonces apareció Shinra con una mujer vestida de negro y casco de motociclista.

Celty empezó a teclear en su PDA -[Shinra me dijo lo que paso y que estas bien, me da gusto verte, todos nos preocupamos, temía lo peor.] -Celty abrazó a Izaya  
Izaya empezó a sonreír como tonto después del abrazo.  
Kadota un poco celoso al ver la expresión de Izaya con Celty, interrumpió: -Ya saben, hierba mala nunca muere.  
Izaya: -Ahhh Dotachin eso es cruel.-se quejó  
Shinra: -Pronto estarás corriendo por Ikebokuro...  
Izaya comenzó a reír como maniático y después hablo: -a nadie le importo y sin embargo están aquí.

La puerta salió volando y se escuchó una voz algo molesta:- Eso no es cierto, pulga  
Izaya regañó: -Shinra, te dije que no le dijeras mi ubicación a Shizu chan  
Shinra: -Yo no le dije nada  
Shizuo: -seguí a Celty porque me volvía loco no saber nada de ti por tantas semanas.  
Izaya: -que dulce, hasta el monstruo vinó a verme, además parece una declaración de amor, jeje- dijo juguetón  
Shizuo saco su celular y comenzó a escribir algo y envió un mensaje.  
Kadota: -¿Que haces Shizuo?  
Shizuo: -Mairu y kururi vienen hacia acá, les acabo de decir que encontré a Izaya.  
Izaya se aferro a la camisa de su doctor: -Sabu sácame de aquí, este ya no es un lugar seguro para mí.  
Se escucho una voz femenina: -muy tarde, ya estamos aquí Iza nii  
Todos estaban boquiabiertos, las chicas habían llegado tan rápido.

El resto de la tarde fue muy simple, las visitas de Izaya le hacían compañía y a veces charlaban sobre los viejos tiempos, sus hermanas a veces le hacían travesuras, Shizuo sólo se sentaba a su lado en silencio por largos periodos de tiempo, y cuando Kadota estaba a solas con Izaya, ambos se besaban, por lo visto todo resultaba mejor de lo que había esperado.

Pasaron tres días... Y sus visitas más frecuentes fueron Shizuo, Shinra y Kadota.  
Sabu: -después de un mes, al fin vas a salir, cuídate Orihara san  
Izaya: -lo haré, espero no verte de nuevo en estas circunstancias Sabu Saotome.  
Shizuo, Kadota y Shinra fueron a recogerlo ese día.  
Izaya: -No tenían que hacer esto, podía pedirle a Shiki san que viniera por mi.  
Kadota: -Te ha venido a visitar varias veces, pero no creo que sea correcto, no me agrada ese sujeto.  
Shinra: -Shizuo y yo vamos por tu ropa, así que los dejamos solos. -se retiraron, mientras Sabu seguía mirando sólo a Izaya. Unos minutos después regresaron Shizuo y Shinra con las ropas del informante, se las entregaron y lo esperaron fuera del baño.  
Kadota: -Si quieres te puedo ayudar a vestir.  
Izaya: -Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo por mi mismo Dotachin-se escuchó hacia afuera.  
Shinra: -¿que haces Kadota?  
Kadota: -Voy a entrar, Izaya necesita ayuda y es muy orgulloso para aceptarla  
Shinra: -Yo lo revise y creo que esta en perfectas condiciones... podría hacerlo solo...- al voltear hacia su amigo moreno, el hombre ya no estaba y Shinra se palmeo la cara, sabía que esto no podía estar bien.

Se empezó a escuchar desde dentro...  
Izaya: -Waaah Dotachin, largo de aquí, no seas pervertido  
Kadota Kyohei: -deja que te ayude  
Izaya: -quítate, me haces cosquillas... uhmmm umm- (en efecto, el moreno beso al pelinegro)  
Después se escucharon unas respiraciones entrecortadas  
Shizuo se estaba enojando más y más, y no quería entrar por miedo de lo que pudiera ver, sin embargo esperar lo estaba fastidiando demasiado y no tardo nada en entrar.  
Kadota: -Ehh Shizuo, ¿que haces aquí?, espera, espera... Wahhh  
Izaya estaba abrazado del cuello de Kadota y Kadota estaba sonrojado, Shizuo arrastro a Kadota hacia afuera con todo e Izaya.  
Izaya: -Shizu chan no podrás separarme de Dotachin- bromeó  
Shizuo: -Izaya esta vestido, y ya nos vamos.- gruñó furioso

Los cuatro hombres salieron del hospital y Sabu los fue a alcanzar.  
Sabu: -Orihara San, esto es una despedida-dijo jadeando- pero ten esto, así podrás llamarme cuando lo necesites- metió su tarjeta dentro del cuello en v del informante a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.  
Izaya sonrojado: -Gracias Sabu, no..., muchas gracias Buchin, por todo lo que has hecho por mi, incluyendo darme la clave del WiFi del hospital.  
Sabu sonrojado por su nuevo apodo: -Fue un placer, espero que nos veamos algún día, adiós.- revolvió el cabello del informante y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Shizuo y Kadota ya de por si estaban furiosos por la primera acción, pero se estaban enfureciendo aún más por esta última, incluso ambos ya se estaban arremangando las mangas.  
Shinra sólo veía con mucha atención la escena y se reía por dentro, después de todo, hace un tiempo sospechaba algo entre Izaya y kadota. Recientemente se había notado muy raro a Shizuo, pues estaba muy feliz desde que se hizo amigo de Izaya, hablaba más de este de lo que lo hacia antes, pensaba mas en él y casi enloquece cuando Izaya desapareció. Ahora todo encajaba, Shizuo estaba enamorado o se estaba enamorando de Izaya, eso se podía notar al ver que celoso de kadota entro al baño a sacar a Izaya de allí, y que se enfureció cuando el doctor Sabu le coqueteo al pelinegro.

Apareció una limosina negra y se abrió una puerta. Shinra la reconoció, Kadota se puso en frente de Izaya para protegerlo, después Shizuo preocupado hizo lo mismo, Sabu también reconoció la limosina. Un hombre se bajo de esta...

Shiki: -Izaya san, sube, te dejare en tu departamento  
Shizuo: -¿Ahh?  
Izaya: -Hola Shiki san  
Shiki: -Que modales los míos, hola Izaya san, Shinra kun, y Sabu san, ¿cuanto tiempo?, perdonen que no salude a sus amigos pero no los conozco.  
Kadota: -Kadota Kyokei, mucho gusto-dijo con tono monótono.  
Shizuo: -Shizuo Hewajima- gruño  
Shiki se sorprendió al escuchar el último nombre, pero no hizo preguntas.  
Kadota: -Lo siento, pero Izaya vendrá con nosotros.-dijo mientras se acercaba al informante.  
Shiki: -Ya veo, pero cuídenlo bien o ustedes terminaran muertos, Izaya es mi informante estrella, adiós- se despidió muy seco el mayor.  
Kadota: -Lo cuidare bien.  
Shiki sonrió y se fue.

 

De alguna forma ya se había hecho muy tarde y ya sólo quedaban Izaya, Shizuo y Kadota caminando por las calles, apareció Simón.  
Simón: -Sushi bueno, comer sushi, ser muy felices.  
Izaya: -Definitivamente iremos, quiero Otoro.  
Shizuo: -Izaya kun, ¿cuando te atacaron, no te robaron tu cartera?  
Izaya: -no  
Kadota pensó "entonces el móvil, no fue el robo, atacaron a Izaya para hacerle daño o darle una advertencia, pero ¿quien se atrevería a hacer eso?"  
Izaya: -Amo como cocina este hombre.  
Izaya, Shizuo y Kadota comieron, charlaron y bromearon por un largo rato, después Simón les comenzó a servir sake como cortesía especial por el regreso y recuperación de Izaya.  
Simon: -El mejor sake de la casa para Izaya kun- guiño un ojo  
Izaya: -gracias Simón.

Más tarde Shizuo terminó en casa de Shinra y Celty.

Izaya y Kadota estaban dentro de un hotel.  
Kadota: -No tienes que quedarte aquí, podemos ir a mi casa, no creo que te busquen allá.  
Izaya: -No me engañas Dotachin, me trajiste hasta aquí para aprovecharte de mi.  
Kadota: -ehhh ¿cómo se que no eres tu, él que se quiere aprovechar de mi?  
Izaya: -Tienes algo de razón... Sexy, voy arriba  
Kadota: -¿què?

Izaya empujó a Kadota sobre la cama mientras sonreía complacido, el moreno estaba completamente rojo, Izaya se coloco con sus rodillas flexionadas y rodeando la cintura de Kadota, el pelinegro de ojos rojizos comenzó a quitarse en cinturón.  
Kadota: -lento - dijo mientras estaba debajo de aquel libidinoso hombre.  
Izaya sonrió arrogante y continuo quitándose su cinturón lentamente, después se inclino a besar a Kadota y las manos de Kyohei envolvieron suavemente el rostro de aquel hombre infame, las manos del pelinegro empezaban a bajar el cierre de la chamarra del moreno, las manos de kadota intentaban detenerlo pero era inútil, el informante después de desabrochar la chamarra del moreno... se deshizo también de su propia chaqueta, Izaya comenzó a besar el cuello del otro hombre, los jadeos de Kadota se escuchaban por toda la habitación, luego empezó a besar sus hombros, más jadeos se escucharon, hasta que una lengua juguetona se paseo traviesamente por aquellos morenos pero bien torneados pectorales y luego por sus pezones, Kadota estaba impaciente y busco con éxito hacer que la boca que estaba en su pecho regresara a tocar la suya, Izaya comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de su Dotachin y se detuvo un momento para quitarse su camisa, Kyohei empezó a suspirar en el oído del pelinegro, esos ojos rojizos miraron a Kyohei como escaneando semejante escena, el portador de aquellos ojos poco comunes volvió a besar al hombre que tenia debajo de si, las lenguas peleaban entre si y jugaban.  
Izaya: -Dotachin ahora van fuera los bóxers  
Kadota: -Izaya hazlo ya.  
Izaya: -no seas impaciente Dotachin, pronto te haré sentir mejor.

Una sensación desconcertante recorrió la espina vertebral de Kadota cuando sus bóxers volaron hacia el otro lado de la habitación, esto había pasado tantas veces y sin embargo cada ocasión era única.  
Izaya se lamió los labios, Kadota respiro profundo (sabía que pronto se quedaría sin aliento), el pelinegro comenzó a succionar el falo del castaño, por su parte el castaño comenzó a aferrarse a las sabanas, los gemidos crecían, aquel ruido casi imperceptible se hacía demasiado audible (incluso tenía un ritmo), a Izaya le fascinaba escuchar la dulce voz de Kadota, no paso mucho tiempo, pero era satisfactorio, al parecer ambos estaban apunto de estallar, el castaño no pudo contenerse y rocío su semilla en la boca del pelinegro, Izaya por su parte trago el líquido blanco como si fuera miel.

Después Izaya saco de su bolsillo un frasco y vacío su contenido en su propia mano, un dedo muy lubricado irrumpió con cautela la entrada de Kadota, se escucho un suspiró, el informante empezó a mover lentamente en círculos su dedo, introdujo otro hasta estar seguro de la autorización de aquel hombre que yacía debajo de él, Kadota se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.  
Izaya jadeando: -déjame ver tu rostro  
Kadota: -no, soy un desastre.  
Izaya con la mano que tenia libre logro descubrir el rostro de Kadota y después lo beso, luego saco un papel de su bolsillo y se limpio la mano.  
Izaya: -Llegaremos hasta donde tu quieras  
Kadota: -Continuemos  
Izaya desabrocho su cierre y vertió más lubricante en su mano, luego comenzó a acariciar su falo, se posicionó sobre la entrada de Kadota, se limpio la mano con un papel, se inclino sobre el castaño y entrelazo sus manos con las del moreno y empujó abriéndose paso con suavidad, comenzó a moverse poco a poco, primero empezó despacio, luego se torno un poco más rudo.

El golpeteo de las pieles era gratificante para ambos; todo el lugar era una fusión suprema entre gemidos, sudor, pasión, uñas clavándose en la piel del otro, marcas rojas apareciendo y el aroma de ambos hombres mezclándose... Simplemente ese momento era el mejor para ambos. No era la primera vez que lo hacían y no sería la última.  
Después de un rato ambos terminaron rendidos, sin embargo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, aún tenían algo de energía para conversar.

Kadota: -¿Por que le dijiste a tu doctor que éramos novios?  
Izaya medio dormido: -Porque eres lo más cercano que tengo a una pareja  
Kadota: -Bueno, en Japón ya son legales las bodas gay.... Si te pidiera matrimonio, ¿te casarías con migo?  
Izaya: -Si fueras tu, lo haría- se comienza a dormir  
Kadota: -Te amo.

Kadota sonrió mientras abrazaba a Izaya, y ambos se quedaban profundamente dormidos.


	7. Matones

Al día siguiente Shizuo despertó en casa de Shinra  
Shizuo: -Me duele la cabeza  
Celty: -[Shizuo, ¿tienes resaca?]  
Shizuo: -No, Celty ¿cómo llegue aquí?  
Celty: -[Viniste tu mismo]  
Shinra: -Eh Shizuo, desayuna con nosotros  
Shizuo: -Lamento las molestias  
Celty: -[Tranquilo, Shinra no debió convencerte de beber]

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Shizuo, al parecer Tom San le estaba llamando, el rubio se acomodo la camisa, tratando de desarrugarla sin éxito y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo el cabello, sin embargo seguía hecho un desastre.

Shizuo: -perdón, debo irme  
\----------

En el chat de los Dollars:  
Bakyura: -dicen que Shizuo se ve terrible hoy  
Taro Tanaka: -Debe ser por festejar ayer  
Saika: -¿qué festejó?  
Saki: -¿no lo sabes?  
Leyenda: -Festejo que por fin vio a IzaIza, después de tanto tiempo  
Magenta: -Últimamente Shizuo ha estado muy raro  
Médico subterráneo: -chicos, ¿es cierto que Mikage regreso de sus vacaciones?  
Nakura: -Wow, eso sería fabuloso  
Monta: -Mikage, pero ella desapareció después de lo ocurrido entre serpiente y dragón zombi  
Setton: -¿quien es ella?  
Médico subterráneo: -se cree, que ella fue novia de Izaya, durante la secundaría  
Saki: -si su antiguo amor ha regresado, es probable que venga a reclamarlo  
Bakyura: -no le veo gran problema  
Magenta: -pero eso sería terrible  
Kanra: -no creo que sea tan malo, dicen las malas lenguas que ella es maestra de artes marciales de las hermanas de Izaya  
Leyenda: -pobre de Shizuo, si Mikage e Izaya hubiesen mantenido todo este tiempo un romance oculto, el rubio estaría devastado  
Shinra: -no creo que ellos tengan un romance, es cierto que se han seguido viendo, pero de tenerlo... Izaya me lo habría dicho  
Monta: -Dejen de escudriñar en la vida amorosa de ese retorcido  
Kanra: -¿por que siempre terminamos hablando de Izaya?  
Monta: -ella era una de las admiradoras de Izaya, pero esos rumores nunca se confirmaron  
Taro Tanaka: -Mejor dejemos de hablar de ello, creo que los corazones de muchas chicas se están rompiendo aquí  
Etoile filante: -Monta, no seas malo, Izaya no es tan retorcido, hace poco me ayudó  
Kanra: -Naga chan, ¿eres tu?  
Etoile filante: -claro que si, usted me invito antes de regresar a casa  
Kanra: -Me descubriste Naga chan, guarda mi secreto  
Monta: -Etoile, deberías salir del chat  
Etoile: -sólo quería saludar a Kanra  
Monta: -ya lo hiciste  
\----------

Kadota estaba furioso, primero por la presencia de Mikage de nuevo en la ciudad, y segundo por la irrupción de Nagareboshi en la vida de Izaya.  
Kadota sabía bien el motivo de su evidente desagrado hacia Nagareboshi, aquel día que se enfrentaron, ella no titubeó ni un poco, en su lugar... ella sólo menciono que Izaya no tenía escrito el nombre de Kadota en ningún lado, lo que más molestaba a Kadota era el cuidado y atención que se tenían mutuamente ambos pelinegros, también estaba el hecho de que aunque Nagareboshi tenía ojos cafés e Izaya rojos, de algún modo los ojos de ella eran el mismo tipo de ojos que poseía Izaya; eran igual de arrogantes, escondían algo un poco pesado detrás de sí, Kadota se dio cuenta en ese momento de que él podía enamorarse de Nagareboshi, e Izaya por ser demasiado egocéntrico también podría hacerlo, la respuesta era obvia, Izaya se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato y al tener a su gemela mental y/o emocional, sin duda podía caer enamorado de ella. Si alguna de estas cosas sucedía, Kadota podría perder al hombre de ojos rojos para siempre, por eso no iba a permitirle que se encontrara con alguna de ellas, el problema era la forma. Aunque también se encontraba feliz, al saber que Izaya estaba bien con respecto a su salud y que su desaparición no fue voluntaria. Lo que significaba que Izaya no lo había dejado atrás.

Izaya se sentía mejor, salió a caminar un rato.

Shizuo se reunió con Tom.  
Tom: -Shizuo, hoy veremos a Vorona  
Shizuo: -ella ¿Por qué regreso?  
Tom: -Dijo que tenía cosas en Ikebokuro que no podía dejar atrás  
Shizuo: -no entiendo  
Tom: -yo no estoy muy seguro al respecto, pero creo que se trata de un hombre  
Shizuo: -Ohh

Vorona caminaba tranquilamente, pero no pudo evitar percatarse de la presencia de cierto hombre, ella comenzó a correr hacia él, Izaya se quedo impresionado al verla, ella intento darle un puñetazo, pero él lo esquivo.

Izaya: -Eres más bruta y brusca que ese estúpido monstruo  
Vorona: -cállate maldito cuervo

Tom y Shizuo caminaban hacia el lugar donde verían a Vorona, pero la escena que encontraron no le gusto nada al rubio. Izaya estaba en el suelo y tenía una línea de sangre saliendo de su labio, Vorona estaba sentada en el regazo del informante y lo sostenía por el cuello v de su camisa.  
Vorona: -voy a matarte aquí mismo, maldito cuervo  
Izaya: -jajaja, hazlo si quieres

Shizuo se congelo por un momento, nadie le ponía una mano encima a su némesis, el único que podía acabar con Izaya era él, y él no lo había hecho porque descubrió que tenían una relación retorcida, sin embargo siempre había estado allí, en cierta forma eran amigos desde que empezaron tiempo atrás a pelear en el instituto. Después de que su cabeza se aclarara un poco y sintiera que su propio corazón iba a salirse de su cuerpo, entendió que Izaya era más importante para él de lo que pensaba y comenzó a acercarse a su compañera de trabajo para separarlos. Al no haber tenido contacto con Vorona desde que ella se fue, él no había podido contarle nada.

Vorona: -siempre arruinas la vida de Shizuo, por eso voy a matarte, sin embargo es una lástima que tu linda cara se desperdicié  
Izaya: -¿a que te refieres?  
Vorona se sonrojo y dijo: -te haré un favor antes de que mueras- Vorona beso a Izaya de una forma muy apasionada y dejó al informante sin aire durante el transcurso.

Izaya se quedo sorprendido, sin embargo todos a su alrededor comenzaron a sacar fotos, Shizuo comenzó a sentirse extraño, la entrepierna de Shizuo comenzó a estar apretada y Tom no se inmuto porque siempre sospecho que esto podría pasar.

Todos los Dollars recibieron un vídeo y una serie de fotos.  
Kadota se puso azul, Erika y Walker intentaron evitar él cayera desmayado, Togusa se bajo de la camioneta y vómito en unos arbustos.  
Walker: -Wow, Izaya es un suertudo, ¿cómo logró que ella lo besará?  
Erika: -pobre Shizuo, ser traicionado por su propia amiga  
Kadota: -ese tonto se dejo besar-ocultando mal su molestia  
Erika: -no creo que fuera voluntario, él parece sorprendido y ella no  
Kadota: -tienes razón

Shizuo separo a Vorona de Izaya  
Shizuo: -Detente, ahora somos amigos  
Vorona: -pero...  
Shizuo: -¿estas bien Izaya?  
Izaya no respondió, sólo comenzó a jadear, se levanto del suelo y después de meditarlo un poco dijo: -lo siento Vorona, no eres mi tipo, eres muy guapa, pero las prefiero usualmente castañas, aunque hubo una pelinegra, pero en definitiva me gustan menos atrevidas y toscas con migo.  
Shizuo: -Vorona, eso fue un beso de la muerte como los de la mafia, ¿verdad?  
Vorona: -...  
Shizuo: -Vorona...  
Izaya se le acerco a Vorona: -Si quieres podemos ser amigos  
Vorona se limpio la lágrima que estaba saliendo de uno de sus ojos, acepto la mano de Izaya y dijo con un tono monótono y aburrido: -Veo que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que me fui de Ikebokuro  
Izaya: -No sabía que te sentías así  
Corona: -Entiendo, tu ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón  
Shizuo: -Izaya ha cambiado, aunque sigue siendo molesto

Tom murmuró: -Pero no lo ha hecho sólo  
Simon: -entiendo perfecto a lo que te refieres  
Tom: -dijo algo sobre personas castañas, podría ser...  
Simon: -no lo se, pero hay muchas personas castañas en su vida.  
Tom: -podría ser Saki, Celty, Shinra, las hermanas Orihara, Mikage, Kadota, Shizuo...  
Simon: -puede ser uno de ellos o todos  
Simon: -y la pelinegra es sin duda Nagareboshi

 

Todos los Dollars estaban recibiendo la transmisión en vivo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, nadie se atrevía a comentar nada en el chat, aparte de "esto es insólito" e "Izaya tiene corazón"

Las personas cerca de la escena comenzaron a perder el interés y dejaron de fotografiar y gravar. Pronto la camioneta de Tousa se acerco al lugar y todos los amigos de Kadota, incluyendo al mismo, se mantuvieron observando atentos.

De repente aparecieron 4 camionetas de limpieza, 2 limosinas blancas y algunas personas vestidas de policía que rodearon el lugar, todos lanzaron al mismo tiempo unas latas de humo. Se escucho el ruido de neumáticos, después de disipado el humo, todos los extraños habían desaparecido junto con Izaya.

Kadota comenzó a llamar al celular de Izaya, el informante estaba dentro de un lujoso auto y varios yakuzas le apuntaban con armas a la cabeza.  
Izaya: -lo siento, es una llamada importante, debo contestar.  
Todos lo miraron con rabia y sin bajar sus armas.  
Izaya: -Ah Dotachin, estoy bien, sólo estoy tomando un paseo, lo usual, adiós.  
Izaya: -otra llamada, esperen un momento ¿Si?... Oh Shizu chan, tranquilo sólo me llevaron unas atentas personas a dar un paseo, Bye bye.  
Yakuza 1: -deja de jugar con nosotros- de repente su camisa se convirtió en unos trozos de tela maltrechos- ¿pero cómo?  
Izaya: -las cosas aquí son a mi forma.  
Conductor: -hemos llegado Izaya sama  
Izaya: -Gracias-baja de la limosina  
Shiki: -que gusto verte muchacho, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante  
Izaya: -como usted sabe, no lo hizo Shiki san  
Shiki abraza a Izaya y comienza a hablar: -perdonarás que sea tan precipitado, pero sabes que puedo ser muy sobre protector a veces, además moría de ganas de verte de nuevo.  
Izaya: -Lamento decirlo pero...  
Shiki: -se que no soy tu tipo, pero lo estas mal interpretando, te veo más como el hijo que nunca tuve  
Izaya: -era una posibilidad  
Shiki: -eso era todo, ordenaré que te regresen sin llamar la atención  
\-------  
Más tarde Shizuo caminaba por Shinjuku buscando a Izaya, a pesar de la llamada, él estaba realmente preocupado. Kadota se había separado de sus amigos y se encontraba en Shinjuku con el mismo propósito que Shizuo, en el chat no se habían enterado del posible secuestro de Izaya.

Izaya caminaba como si nada por las calles de Shinjuku, sin embargo vio una escena que no podía pasar por alto... uno de sus restaurantes favoritos en Shinjuku, y él se encontraba justo a punto de entrar cuando unos jóvenes hombres sacaron a la dueña (que también era la cocinera) por la fuerza.

Matón 1: -Debes pagar la cuota, sí quieres que tu negocio siga como esta.  
Señora: -yo no tengo que pagar ninguna cuota, este es un negocio decente  
Matón 1: -ahora este será nuestro territorio y debes pagar una cuota.

Izaya se acerco y grito: -Dejen en paz a esa pobre mujer.  
La mujer reconoció de inmediato al informante por ser cliente frecuente, se sentía completamente salvada.  
Matón 2: -esto es entre la anciana y nosotros  
Izaya: -He dicho que se vayan, este es mi territorio  
Matón 1: -¿se puede saber quien eres?  
Izaya: -Orihara Izaya  
Matón 1: -entonces pelea con nosotros, seremos los dueños de todo cuando acabemos con el más fuerte de Shinjuku  
Matón 2: -A menos que seas un cobarde

Ambos hombres se lanzaron contra Izaya, pero él los esquivaba y cortaba cada que ellos intentaban cualquier movimiento, la pelea duro algunos minutos.  
Izaya: -amo a los humanos- menciono mientras saltaba encima de uno de ellos- lástima que Shizu chan es más entretenido que estos de aquí.  
Izaya ayudó a la señora a levantarse del suelo.  
Señora: -muchas gracias, siempre tendrás atún graso al 2x1  
Uno de los individuos se levanto e intento golpear a Izaya, pero este lo esquivo y la señora salió corriendo en busca de ayuda, el otro maleante comenzó a perseguirla, ella logró ser vista por Kadota y se escondió detrás de él, Izaya noqueo a uno de los maleantes y fue de inmediato a perseguir al que había escapado detrás de la señora, el informante logró llegar hasta un callejón y observo al otro maleante.  
Izaya sin percatarse de la presencia de Kadota: -Voltéate, Izaya Orihara casi nunca mata a alguien por la espalda  
El matón comenzó a temblar y se volteo, Izaya logró que el sujeto lo siguiera, pero lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared, el informante gracias a su parkur no resulto lastimado.

Kadota: -Izaya  
Izaya: -Dotachin  
Señora: -mil gracias- mientras dejaba de ocultarse detrás de Kadota  
Izaya: -Nagi, no le digas a nadie sobre esto a menos que te pregunten.  
Señora: -entendido  
Kadota: -¿ahora salvas personas? O ¿sólo es por el otoro?  
Izaya: -Soy un ser territorial, sólo defendía lo mío  
La señora sonrió, se dio cuenta que Izaya la había salvado voluntariamente, pero para guardar la apariencia de chico malo, él ocultaba en ese momento sus buenos sentimientos y emociones, sin embargo Kadota también lo notó.

Shizuo caminaba cerca: -algo apesta, ahh... debe ser la pulga, de seguro esta cerca. -comenzó a correr y rastrearlo con su olfato, al ver a Izaya se escondió, el camarero logró ver la escena donde la mujer agradecía al informante, luego comenzaron a moverse y Shizuo les siguió.

Señora Nagi: -estaba a punto de cerrar el local, cuando atacaron, pero me salvaste jovencito.  
Izaya: -me encargare de que no vuelvan a molestarle, no se vería bien que unos humanos invadan mi territorio-dijo en voz normal, después susurró- el territorio de un dios  
Ambos hombres se despidieron de aquella mujer.

Kadota: -¿que harás con la basura?  
Izaya: -Llevarlos al lugar donde pertenecen, los desperdicios deben estarlos extrañando, voy a arrojarlos por allá.-comenzó a reír como el lunático que era.

Ambos hombres arrastraron a los matones y luego los depositaron en un contenedor de basura, procuraron dejar la tapa arriba para que no murieran por asfixia, después el pelinegro saco su navaja y comenzó a dibujarles ojos de payaso, les escribió "salgan del territorio de Orihara Izaya, la próxima no seré tan amable como para dejarlos respirando", después tomo sus celulares, rescato todo dato valioso, extrajo las SIMs, y procedió a destrozar los teléfonos, también tomó sus identificaciones.

Kadota: -Listo, te llevaré a tu casa, igual me se la dirección.

Shizuo se sintió feliz de ver a Izaya sano y salvo, por otro lado no tenía mucho de que preocuparse, Kadota iba a acompañarle, así que se retiró.  
Kadota veía como la luz de luna brillaba detrás de Izaya, lo que no sabía era que Shizuo también lo estaba observando y estaba completamente sonrojado mientras su entrepierna exigía atención, pero el rubio decido ignorar esto e irse.

Kadota simplemente no lo evitó, jalo la mano de Izaya, lo atrajo hacia si y lo beso bajo la luna. Afortunadamente el ex camarero ya no estaba cerca para ver esta escena.

Kadota: -Es extraño  
Izaya: -¿Qué pasa?  
Kadota: -Juraría haber visto a Shizuo hace un momento, mientras poníamos a esos rufianes en el contenedor de basura.  
Izaya: -ahora que lo mencionas, también creí haberlo visto, pero es imposible, Shizu chan esta en Ikebokuro  
Kadota: -es verdad, no puede ser.

Continuaron besándose bajo la luna...


	8. Sus verdaderas intenciones

Han pasado algunos días, es de noche, e Izaya esta en los limites entre Ikebokuro y Shinjuku, esta lloviendo y hay algunos mafiosos de bajo nivel correteándole.

De repente el informante logro sentir que en una de las calles algo lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló dentro de una caseta telefónica poco iluminada, el hombre de ojos rojos lucho todo lo que pudo para zafarse del agarre de aquella persona que lo encerró, pero a escasos centímetros de lograr sacar su navaja, la otra persona logró entrelazar sus manos y evito que tomará aquella afilada arma, toda la miserable caseta apestaba a cigarrillos, Izaya ya no estaba preocupado porque aquellos hombres lo escucharan, el pelinegro iba a gritar para zafarse de esto, haría cualquier ruido con tal de llamar la atención y ganarse unos minutos extra para pensar que hacer y luego huir. Pero el informante no logró hacer el más mínimo sonido porque su boca fue silenciada por otra, era una sensación salvaje, y ese sabor a cigarrillos era tan amargo, Izaya comenzaba a sentirse mareado, los mafiosos pasaron cerca de la caseta, pero por la poca luz sólo lograron apreciar a medias a un sujeto definitivamente más alto que Izaya, aquellos hombres prefirieron no interrumpir.

Mafioso1: -demonios, desapareció  
Mafioso2: -regresemos, no puede estar muy lejos

Adentro de la cabina el hombre de ojos carmesí seguía luchando para salir del agarre de la otra persona, Izaya estaba seguro de que la otra persona en la cabina también era hombre, lo deducía por la fuerza y altura del otro individuo. El hombre de menos estatura logró liberar una de sus manos y le dio una cachetada al individuo que lo acompañaba.

Izaya: -Maldito pervertido, te cortaré en trozos  
Otro hombre: -Oe pulga, no hagas ruido  
Izaya dijo sorprendido: -Shizu chan, no puede ser  
Shizuo: -claro que soy yo  
Izaya: - gracias por salvarme y eso, pero detente Shizuo  
Shizuo: -no me había dado cuenta de que eres tan sexy cuando llueve  
Izaya: -deja de decir tonterías, y suéltame, te estas mojando.  
Shizuo: -no importa, además no sabía que podías ser tan cálido  
Izaya: -deja de jugar bestia estúpida

Shizuo abrazó fuertemente al pelinegro y revolvió su cabello. Izaya escondió su cara en el hombro del otro, pero el rubio empezó a morder la oreja del pelinegro.  
Izaya: -ah, déjame, no estoy jugando  
Shizuo: -yo tampoco  
Shizuo siguió besando a Izaya, Izaya comenzaba a ceder, Shizuo empezó a bajar sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su ene-amigo.  
Izaya: -Detente, ahh  
Shizuo: -No quiero detenerme y tu tampoco quieres que me detenga- subió sus manos y le quito su chamarra al pelinegro  
Izaya: -alguien puede vernos, no voy a hacer algo como esto en la calle  
Shizuo: -¿vamos a tu casa o a la mía?  
Izaya pretexto algo: -Esto... pero yo quiero ser el dominante  
Shizuo: -¿¿ah??, ya habrá tiempo para pensar eso después-siguió besando al informante  
Izaya jadeando y bastante sonrojado: -además justo ahora no tengo suficiente lívido- empujo al rubio, tomo su chamarra y salió corriendo.  
Shizuo se fue a su propia casa rabioso.

Izaya siguió corriendo por un largo rato, no sabía a donde ir, pensó en llamar a Kadota, pero no podría explicarle todo al moreno, la verdad sin duda iba más allá, aunque aún no podía entender muy bien lo que había pasado. En ese momento cruzó una idea por la cabeza del informante, empezó a correr por un sin fin de encrucijadas y veredas, terminó llegando a la casa de Shinra y tocó la puerta. Celty se levanto de la cama a atender a quién fuera que estuviera llamado.

Celty: -[Hola Izaya]  
Izaya: -Hola Celty, necesito hablar con alguien  
Celty: -[Lo siento, Shinra no podrá atenderte por el momento]  
Izaya: -De hecho, no quería hablar con Shinra, necesitó hablar con tigo  
Celty: -[Entra, estas empapado]  
Izaya: -Ya lo se.

Celty trajo algunas toallas y también le dio una bata, lo dejó cambiarse en el baño, Izaya salió con una bata de satín roja.

Izaya: -¿Esto es de Shinra?  
Celty: -[No, eso era tu regalo de cumpleaños, lo compré para ti]  
Izaya: -¿Enserio?, que considerada  
Celty: -[Shinra dijo que te gustaría, él también te compro algo]  
Izaya: -tengo curiosidad ¿qué es?  
Celty: -[No te diré, ya arruiné mi sorpresa, no arruinaré la de Shinra]

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor, tomaron un poco de café y comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que le perturbaba.  
Celty: -[¿estas seguro?]  
Izaya: -era Shizuo, me besó e intento que lo hiciéramos justo allí  
Celty: -[¿qué paso entonces?]  
Izaya: -lo empuje y salí corriendo  
Celty: -[Se honesto, ¿te gusto cuando Shizuo te manoseo y te besó?]  
Izaya: -si, bueno no, no lo sé  
Celty: -[Si te gustó, ¿cual es el problema?, no importa que ambos sean hombres, si se sienten igual deberían intentar ser pareja]  
Izaya: -No creo que pueda considerar como una pareja a Shizuo, ese bruto seguro sólo quiere un acostón y yo una relación sería  
Celty: -[No lo sabrás, si no hablas con él, ¿o es que acaso hay algo más?]  
Izaya: -Tengo a alguien, de hecho creo que estoy saliendo con alguien  
Celty: -[¿crees?]  
Izaya: -no estoy seguro, parece que las cosas se han puesto más serias con esa persona

Shinra: -buenos días Celty, oah Izaya ¿que haces a las 3 de la mañana en mi casa y a solas con Celty?  
Celty: -[Puedo explicarlo]  
Izaya: -Celty, no necesitas explicar nada, si quieren puedo irme  
Celty: -[Shinra, confía por una vez]  
Shinra: -Yo no desconfió de ti... Celty, pero de ti... Izaya...  
Izaya: -bien, ya entendí... me voy de aquí  
Shinra: -Izaya, son las 3 de la mañana, mejor quédate a dormir aquí por hoy, ya sabes donde esta el sillón, mañana hablamos sobre esto- dijo molestó.  
Izaya: -Gracias Celty por mi regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.  
Celty: -[Toma estas cobijas, Shinra y yo iremos a dormir a nuestro cuarto, más al rato le explicaré todo]  
Izaya: -Agradezco que me dejen quedarme.

 

Algunas horas después...  
Shinra: -Izaya despierta, es hora del desayuno  
Izaya: -gracias, puedo hacerlo... si no lo han preparado  
Celty: [claro que no, eres nuestro invitado]  
Izaya: -Yo insisto-se dirigió a la cocina y cerró la puerta

Shinra: -Espero que no haya nada tóxico, ni venenoso en la cocina  
Celty: [Espera, algo huele bastante bien]  
Shinra: -Tienes razón  
Celty: [Seamos amables con Izaya sin importar lo que haya cocinado, no debe estar acostumbrado a comer acompañado]  
Shinra: -En todos estos años, nunca he comido nada que él haya cocinado, será la primera vez...

Izaya: -Aquí está, sabría mejor acompañado de vino, sin embargó por ahora esta bien así  
Shinra: -espera, voy por el vino y las copas, están en el ático, tomar vino... mejora la digestión  
Izaya: -no creo que ese sea el mejor lugar para guardar el vino  
Shinra: -regresaré pronto  
Celty: [Izaya todo luce muy bien]  
Shinra: -regresé  
Izaya: -Que rápido

Comenzaron a comer y terminaron charlando amenamente sobre los viejos tiempos.  
Izaya: -entonces dije "no me mires a mi"  
Shinra: -jajaja, fuiste un completo sínico  
Celty: [fue gracioso, pero no deja de ser cruel]  
Izaya: -hablando de crueldad, Celty se mi guardaespaldas en lo que se calman las cosas con Shizu chan, ahora en verdad querrá matarme  
Celty: [Tendrás que darme una buena paga]  
Izaya: -no hay problema por el dinero  
Celty: [sólo bromeo]  
Izaya: -igual te pagare

 

Más tarde había algo inquietante sucediendo, una motocicleta negra corría a toda velocidad, pero no era cualquier motocicleta, era la de Celty, y ella llevaba un acompañante con sigo, abrazado detrás de la Dullahan estaba el informante con sus ojos rojos brillando y una sonrisa infantil.

Izaya: -no creó que fuera necesario llevarme con tigo así, sin embargo debo admitir un sentimiento culposo... esto es realmente divertido, pasemos sobre ese charco por favor Celty-dijo juguetón

Celty no sólo paso sobre el charco, sino que también hizo algunos trucos, ella no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle al informante porque ella le había dado un casco, además confiaba en las habilidades del cuervo para salir bien librado.  
Todo mundo miraba a Celty con emoción y cuando se percataban de Izaya empezaban a preocuparse, llego un momento en que ellos tuvieron que detenerse gracias a un semáforo, en ese instante pasaban unos viejos justo a lado de la motociclista, ambos ancianos se quedaron mirando con asombró, la luz del semáforo indico que la motocicleta y los coches ya debían avanzar, Izaya se despidió alzando la mano a los viejecitos, la motocicleta aceleró, y ambos ancianos los vieron partir con todavía más sorpresa que antes.  
Todo mundo en la ciudad hablaba de ellos, las fotos no se hicieron esperar. La hada se mantuvo con Izaya todo el día, ambos pasaron de Ikebokuro a Shinjuku y de Shinjuku a Ikebokuro, estuvieron por un largo rato juntos, Izaya estaba realmente feliz, él se la paso hablando todo el día con ella, ella de vez en cuando le escribía a través de su celular lo molesto que él era o lo aún más malvado que se estaba volviendo.

Izaya: -Detengámonos allí  
La Dullahan acato la instrucción y se detuvo en el lugar señalado por el informante, él se bajo de la motocicleta y después entró a la tienda, cuando él regreso... tenía una bolsa con una enorme caja de chocolates y un ramo de rosas en la mano.  
Izaya: -Vamos a llevarle estos a la persona con la que estoy saliendo. Y estas rosas son para ti, perdón si son unas flores tan vulgares.  
Celty: [Gracias, son muy lindas]  
Izaya: -antes de ir a la casa de mi pareja, quiero hacer un par de paradas  
Celty: [¿donde?]  
Izaya: -voy a ir a mi casa por unos documentos.  
Celty: [Bien, súbete]

Se dirigieron la motociclista con orejas de gato y el joven pelinegro de ojos carmesí a la casa del informante, poco después Izaya salió con un portafolio, una mochila y dos bolsas de papel, coloco todo dentro de la mochila. Celty lo miro por unos segundos.  
Izaya: -Quita esa cara, ahora iremos a Raira  
Celty: [¿Por qué a Raira?]  
Izaya: -tengo asuntos pendientes y mis tontas hermanas olvidaron su almuerzo  
Celty: [Realmente te preocupas por ellas y las quieres]  
Izaya: -al demonio con eso, ellas son seres humanos muy aburridos, yo voy por algo de diversión  
Celty: [Ajá]  
Izaya: -Ellas no significan nada para mi- escupió con veneno  
Celty: [¿cuando les hiciste el almuerzo?]  
Izaya: -se han estado quedando unos días, y se los prepare ayer antes de ir a unos asuntos yakuza y encontrarme con Shizuo

Minutos más tarde, cerca de Raira y dentro de una furgoneta, estaba Kadota con sus amigos y miraba distraído por la ventana.  
Erika: -¿Porque estamos aquí?  
Kadota: -Porque me trae viejos recuerdos, aquí fue justo donde curse mi secundaría, cuando este lugar era conocido como Raijin  
Erika: -Wow Dotachin, nunca imaginé que pasaste tus días de instituto en un lugar como este.  
Walker: -¿algo ha cambiado?  
Kadora: -casi nada en realidad, miren... recuerdo que justo por allá, Shizuo levanto una vez la reja.  
Erika: -¿Cómo puedes recordar eso después de tanto tiempo?  
Kadota: -oye, no lo digas así, no soy tan viejo  
Walker: -chicos ¿escuchan eso?  
Tousa: -Podría ser...-todos gritaron a la vez- la jinete sin cabeza- y miraron atentos

Entonces Celty pasó a gran velocidad con la motocicleta e Izaya, el pelinegro saludo alzando su mano hacia los ocupantes de la camioneta

Erika: -Dotachin mira, es IzaIza  
Kadota: -Bueno, suficiente por hoy, vámonos de aquí- dijo el moreno con sequedad.  
Tousa encendió la camioneta y se fueron en dirección contraria.

Izaya bajo de la motocicleta, saco dos bolsas de papel de la mochila y le encargo esta a la dullahan y el portafolio, después tocó el timbre y se le dejó entrar a la institución.  
Aproximadamente 15 minutos después, un chico salió corriendo de la escuela Raira, se veía realmente aterrado, Celty iba a acercarse a este, pero de repente un hombre de ojos carmesí aterrizo sobre el estudiante. Celty miraba confundida a Izaya.

Izaya: -tranquila Celty, sólo salte desde allá arriba.

Celty observo el techo, era un segundo o posiblemente tercer piso. El pelinegro levanto de forma brusca al estudiante, después lo estrello contra a una pared, lo acorralo y sacó su navaja.

Izaya: -Miserable truhán, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana, a ninguna de ellas bastardo, si me entero que las molestaste de nuevo, ni siquiera voy a dejar un cuerpo que encontrar, ¿entendiste?  
Estudiante muerto de miedo: -Si  
Izaya: -¿cómo se dice?  
Estudiante muerto de miedo: -Si, señor Orihara sama  
Izaya: -Bastardo, aprovechaste que Aoba se enfermo y no esta para ayudarlas.  
Izaya lo soltó y dijo: -ahora largo de aquí basura- escupió con rabia

El chico regreso corriendo despavorido y chillando a su escuela.  
Celty sólo se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Izaya: -Te lo dije, los humanos son tan divertidos, amo su tonta cara cuando están muertos de miedo.  
Celty: [¿Le entregaste su almuerzo a Mairu y Kururi?, ¿se quedaron solas anoche?]  
Izaya: -se los di; uhmm ¿anoche?... como no pude salir por la lluvia, Namie se quedo con ellas.

Celty sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que Izaya quería a sus hermanas más de lo que él mismo admitiría, sin embargo había algo más, Izaya desde hace unos meses estaba muy atento con todos, y a pesar de ser un maniático, aún con sus limitaciones de carácter y proceder, él informante había estado siendo amable (insisto, aún con sus enormes limitaciones), las personas normalmente no han notado ese cambio, pero Celty se ha dado cuenta últimamente.

Izaya sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear, después lo guardó y camino hacia Celty.  
Izaya: -Vamos a ese callejón-dijo con una enorme sonrisa  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia el sucio callejón que él señalo, justo allí los estaba esperando un hombre moreno de cabello castaño.  
Kadota: -Izaya viniste  
Izaya: -Claro que vine Dotachin, tengo que hacerte una pregunta

Ambos hombres ignoraron a la Dullahan a pesar de que estaba a lado de ellos.

Kadota: -¿qué es Izaya?  
Izaya: -¿Tu y yo estamos saliendo?  
Kadota comenzó a reírse, el informante dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras hacia a Celty una señal para que lo siguiera, el hombre de ojos carmesí estaba cabizbajo y tenía un sentimiento ahogado en el pecho, las lágrimas querían salir de los ojos de Izaya, pero el pelinegro tenia orgullo demás y no iba a hacer en frente de nadie. De repente Izaya sintió algo extraño, unos brazos fuertes y cálidos lo estaban rodeando, al parecer alguien le estaba abrazando.  
Kadota empezó a hablar al lado del oído de Izaya, sin importarle que Celty pudiera escucharlo: -Izaya, me sorprende que me hagas esa pregunta, claro que estamos saliendo, creí que lo sabías.  
Izaya: -¿por qué te reíste?  
Kadota: -no me esperaba que el gran Orihara Izaya fuera a preguntarme como una colegiala, algo tan obvio. Incluso fuiste muy lindo, no te habría pedido matrimonio, si no fuera en cerio con tigo.  
El azabache se volteo y comenzó a abrazar al moreno mientras decía: -¿lo dices en cerio?, eso es cruel, no puedes confiar en una petición así y menos si es proveniente de alguien con quien acabas de tener sexo.  
Kadota revolvió el cabello de un sonrojado Izaya y dijo: -Ya no quiero que te mudes a mi departamento, deja tu trabajo y vámonos a vivir juntos a Shibuya o a Hokkaido  
Izaya: -no puedes hablar enserio-retrocedió mientras empujaba a Kadota  
Kadota: -es más, viene siendo hora de que le diga a mi familia y amigos sobre ti-volvió a abrazarlo y puso dulcemente una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del hombre de ojos carmesí.  
Izaya algo molesto: -ya hablamos sobre eso muchas veces, no les vamos a decir a ellos sobre esto aún-dijo jadeando  
Kadota: -¿qué hay sobre lo otro?- comenzó a jadear  
Izaya: -por ahora no puedo mudarme a Hokkaido ni a Shibuya  
Kadota: -¿al menos te mudaras con migo?  
Izaya muy sonrojado: -claro que me mudare con tigo.

Ambos hombres se besaron y después se despidieron

Celty: [¿es él?]  
Izaya: -Si, ahora vamos a dejar los chocolates en su casa.  
Celty: [yo creo que haz cambiado y ahora se quién lo provocó]  
Izaya: -no digas ese tipo de cosas  
Celty: [están muy enamorados y no lo pueden negar]  
Izaya: -pero no se como vayan a reaccionar los demás  
Celty: [¿tienes miedo?... Se honesto, no le diré a nadie]  
Izaya: -si, temo a como reaccionen todos cuando se enteren, no quiero que sepan de lo nuestro porque hay personas que podrían lastimarlo para hacerme daño, sus amigos podrían dejar de hablarle por esto, hay personas que podrían llegar a perderme el respeto y también Shizuo podría hacerle algo.- dijo con cara seria  
Celty: [Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien] -tomó la mano de Izaya y la apretó entre las suyas.  
Izaya: -Gracias Celty, no le digas nada de esto a Shinra  
Celty: -¿desde cuando me tienes más confianza a mi que a Shinra?

Izaya no respondió y se subió a la moto de Celty, entonces ella se fue a toda velocidad y viraba hacia donde el informante le señalaba, sin embargo algo inquietante estaba por pasar, Shizuo estaba muy cerca del lugar...


	9. Kanra

Shizuo: -algo apesta, grrr, la pulga debe estar cerca

Entonces el ex camarero vio pasar a toda velocidad la motocicleta de Celty y abrazado a ella estaba Izaya, el rubio aún no estaba del todo seguro del motivo por el que estaba corriendo detrás de la motocicleta. Shizuo no entendía si lo que lo molestaba era que Celty podría estar en peligro por estar cerca de Izaya, si estaba celoso de Celty por tener al informante con sigo o que el pelinegro lo rechazó el día anterior.

Celty notó que Shizuo los seguía y se estaba poniendo un poco tensa, Izaya le dijo que se detuviera, la dullahan aún un poco nerviosa y confundida estacionó la motocicleta en un lugar donde no había nadie.

Shizuo: -Izayaaaa  
Celty: [Espera Shizuo, no puedo permitir que lo mates, me pago para protegerlo por un tiempo]  
Shizuo: -¿Uhh?  
Izaya: -Shizu chan no puedes culparme por no querer estar con tigo de esa forma  
Shizuo sonrojado y cargando una máquina expendedora: -Maldita pulga, no digas ese tipo de cosas en público  
Celty: -[Shizuo, Izaya me contó todo]  
Shizuo miro con algo de tristeza y enojo a Izaya, bajo la maquina expendedora lentamente y después dijo: -pulga...  
Izaya: -no voy a estar con alguien que sólo quiere un acostón con migo, quiero algo serio.

Shizuo se acerco a Izaya y lo abrazó, el informante no podía salir de su sorpresa.

Izaya: -oye monstruo, suéltame, me vas a romper una costilla  
Shizuo: -Yo no sé lo que me pasó ayer, sólo dame unos días para pensar en esto  
Izaya: -cerebro de protozoo, la respuesta es muy simple, tienes mucha tención sexual acumulada, y aparte de apestar a cigarrillos... olías un poco a alcohol.  
Izaya siguió ignorando a Shizuo mientras hablaba: -pasemos eso por alto, ahora que somos amigos.

El corazón de Shizuo sintió un dolor muy fuerte, no había ninguna navaja clavada en su pecho, por lo tanto debía entender que las palabras de Izaya lo hirieron, sin embargo no estaba seguro porque le dolía oír la parte de "amigos". Después de eso en un arranque de impulsividad Shizuo beso a Izaya, Celty trato de separarlos.

Izaya: -¿Qué diablos te pasa?  
Shizuo: -yo... no lo se  
Celty: [Shizuo, no dejare que lo golpees]  
Shizuo: -no se preocupen por eso, no lo voy a golpear, sólo necesito pensar.

Shizuo se fue e Izaya sólo se limpió la boca con el peluche de su manga.

Izaya: -Celty, vamos a ir a ver a la familia Vongola, después iremos a tratar asuntos con Varia y al final vamos a visitar a Mookyul Eun... Después de eso tendrás tu pagó.

\----  
Más tarde...  
1er sujeto de traje: -señor hay un hombre que lo busca  
Mookyul: -¿qué quiere?  
2do sujeto de traje: -Dice llamarse Orihara Izaya y exige hablar con usted  
1er sujeto de traje: -¿cómo puede atreverse a pedir tal cosa?  
Mokyou pegó un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre su escritorio: -Háganlo pasar de inmediato  
1er y 2do sujeto: -¿Qué?  
Mookyul: -Izaya es el único ex novio que me ha importado  
Todos los demás subordinados se quedaron completamente pálidos.

Un hombre en traje cerro la puerta tras de sí y dejó solos a ambos hombres pelinegros.

Mookyul: -Izaya, pasa y siéntate  
Izaya: -gracias pero no hay silla  
Mookyul: -hazlo como en los viejos tiempos  
Izaya: -pero ambos tenemos pareja en este momento  
Mookyul: -Sólo por los viejos tiempos

Izaya sentó en el regazo de Mookyul.

Mookyul: -¿que te trae por acá?, ¿problemas en el paraíso?, acaso ¿decidiste regresar con migo?- comenzó a revolver el cabello del azabache  
Izaya: -quería invitarte a mi boda  
Mookyul: -¿hablas en cerio?- dejó de acariciar al informante  
Izaya: -lo hago  
Mookyul: -¿cuándo va a ser?  
Izaya: -pronto, ambos sabemos que en este negocio el tiempo es algo que no sobra y debo disfrutar cada momento- agito su mano  
Mookyul: -¿quieres que brindemos por tu compromiso?  
Izaya: -me gustaría hacerlo pero tienes la mala costumbre de comerte a besos, mordidas y otros roces a quien tienes al lado cuando estas ebrio, además de acostarte con ellos, así que paso, no voy a caer  
Mookyul: -así nos conocimos  
Izaya: -fueron buenos tiempos- sonrió con amargura  
Mookyul: -Sabes que siempre tendré los brazos abiertos para ti  
Izaya: -lo sé  
Mookyul: -Si algo llega a fallar, cuentas con migo- le brindó una amplia, cálida y muy sincera sonrisa  
Izaya: -no pasará, ¿acaso tu no...?  
Mookyul: -claro que lo amo, pero nunca te pude olvidar, sería capaz de dejarlo por ti, bien sabes que aunque soy un hombre, soy una perra  
Izaya: -también te deseo suerte pero debo irme-ignorándolo  
Mookyul: -¿es hombre o mujer?  
Izaya: -¿importa?  
Mookyul: -sólo dime  
Izaya: -hombre  
Mookyul: -espero que te haga muy feliz.  
Izaya: -gracias

Entra un hombre en traje y comienza a hablar: -jefe, muy cerca de aquí Sabu Saotome esta siendo rodeado por una banda rival, esperamos instrucciones  
Mookyul: -¿dónde esta?  
Hombre en traje: -En el sector 38  
Mookyul: -no hagan nada, esta fuera de nuestros dominios  
Hombre en traje, ya muy preocupado: -pero señor...  
Mookyul: -no podemos hacer nada, la banda Amphisbaena domina ese sector, pero no por mucho.

Izaya: -yo debo irme, ya se hace tarde.  
Mookyul: -Adiós Izaya.

 

Izaya cerró la puerta y salió de la oficina de Mookyul, se dirigió hacia la motociclista.  
Izaya: -toma, aquí esta tu paga, puedes irte  
Celty: [¿todo bien? Izaya]  
Izaya: -se me presento algo y debo ir yo sólo, adiós Celty- saltó hacia un tejado y luego a otro y otro, hasta perderse en el horizonte.

El informante comenzaba a apresurar el paso, miraba nervioso en todas direcciones, hasta que pudo distinguir una silueta tirada sobre el suelo y una mancha de sangre extendiéndose también, Izaya estaba horrorizado y abrió muy amplio sus ojos carmesí, sin pensarlo dos veces... el pelinegro salto hacia aquel hombre rubio de cabello semi largo.

Izaya: -demonios, llegue muy tarde, espera... aún tienes pulso, resiste Buchin.  
Sabu murmuro: -Orihara san...-se desmayó  
Izaya saco su celular: -Shinra, soy yo, necesito un favor...  
Shinra: -no puedes hablar en cerio  
Izaya: -Lo llevaré de inmediato a tu casa

\------

Sabu Saotome comenzó a abrir los ojos...  
Celty: [No te esfuerces]  
Sabu: -Hola, ¿donde estoy?, ¿qué pasó?  
Shinra: -Tuviste mucha suerte Doctor Sabu Saotome, la persona menos esperada te trajo justo aquí, ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?  
Sabu: -a Orihara san, pero no puede ser porque yo estaba delirando, es imposible que él estuviera cerca  
Izaya: -claro que es imposible, por eso nunca digas que fui yo, di que lo hiciste por ti mismo, te dará puntos extra con los demás y te convertirán en una leyenda urbana  
Sabu: -¿por qué?  
Izaya: -de todos mis amados humanos, tu resultaste ser muy entretenido, y no deceo detener esa diversión aún, sòlo dame un espectáculo ameno  
Sabu: -debes estar bromeando  
Izaya: -a mi no me importa nadie más allá de mi propio esparcimiento  
Sabu: -Orihara san, deja de luchar...

Izaya se sorprendió por lo que dijo Sabu

Sabu: -no le diré a nadie lo que hiciste por mi, entiendo que en tu trabajo es peligroso mostrar sentimientos   
Izaya: -te llevare a mi casa, en cuanto mejores un poco   
Sabu: -Izaya...  
Izaya: -tranquilo Buchin  
Sabu: -¿no tendrás problemas con tu pareja por esto?  
Izaya: -no los habrá, le he explicado todo.  
Sabu: -debo llamar a mi trabajo...  
Izaya: -ya arregle todo, estarás desaparecido por un tiempo corto  
Sabu: -digas lo que digas, yo se que sólo tienes esa faceta de tipo malo porque no quieres que lastimen a los más cercanos a ti  
Izaya: - Buchin, no pienso discutir eso.

\----  
Kadota esta en el departamento de Izaya, y escucha que alguien llama a la puerta.

Kadota: -¿quién es?  
Izaya: -soy el increíble Orihara Izaya  
Kadota: -¿olvidaste las llaves de tu propia casa?  
Izaya: -no puedo usar una mano  
Kadota abrió la puerta preocupado, pero después refunfuño un poco al ver a Sabu apoyado en Izaya.  
Izaya: -sólo unos pasos más Buchin, sólo hasta que lleguemos al sillón  
Kadota ahora se sentía por completo ofendido, el sufijo `chin` sólo había sido usado por Izaya para él y ahora lo estaba usando en alguien más.  
Sabu al fin logró ser acomodado en el sillón y dijo: -Izaya, mi dulce caramelo, en verdad estoy agradecido por esto.

Kadota ahora si estaba completamente enfurecido y estaba a punto de partirle la cara a Sabu, pero el hombre de ojos carmesí lo detuvo.  
Izaya: -Dotachin, tienes que controlarte, él sólo bromea  
Kadota: -no creo poder soportarlo mucho tiempo  
Izaya: -ambos sabemos que él hizo mucho por mi en el hospital  
Kadota: -Intentaré controlarme  
Izaya: -Buchin, ¿sabes por qué todos en el hospital me trataron de esa forma?  
Sabu: -no lo se  
Izaya: -me trataron así porque sabían perfectamente quien era yo, por eso les daba igual dejarme morir o vivir... Incluso tus sabías quién soy.  
Sabu comenzó a sonreír: -me descubriste  
Izaya: -¿por qué me ayudaste?  
Sabu: -nadie se merece ese tipo de trato, además nadie puede ser tan malo y también se puede decir que fue porque lo que despertaste en mi... fue a primera vista.

Kadota comenzó a toser y abrazó a Izaya hacia si mismo, para hacer énfasis en que estaban juntos.

Sabu: -¿qué hay de ti?  
Izaya: -es una muestra de mi agradecimiento, porque me ayudaste aún sabiendo mi identidad.

Izaya: -Kadota se que tu siempre deseaste tener hijos, pero como vez... no te los puedo dar, estos días has de cuenta que Sabu es nuestro hijo, sirve que practicas para cuando adoptemos uno  
Kadota y Sabu: -Izaya...  
Izaya: -Ya es casi medio día, debo ir a trabajar, usen este tiempo para conocerse un poco más, adiós  
Kadota: -cuídate mucho y regresa con bien a casa  
Izaya cierra la puerta y se va.

Sabu: -Izaya es un buen tipo  
Kadota: -Lo sé, pero aleja tus garras de él  
Sabu: -eres demasiado rudo  
Kadota: -nos vamos a casar pronto  
Sabu: -entonces llegue muy tarde, por lo visto ganó el mejor de los dos  
Kadota: -ánimo, ya encontrarás a alguien  
Sabu: -o te lo puedo quitar, aunque le deseo lo mejor a Izaya  
Kadota: -eres muy molesto  
Sabu: -sólo estoy enamorado, ¿quien propuso la boda?  
Kadota: -se lo pedí hace unos días pero pensó que lo decía por haber obtenido favores corporales de él  
Sabu: -una decisión muy sabía  
Kadota: -se lo volveré a pedir hoy

Se escuchan unas llaves y el informante entra

Izaya: -Me estaba olvidando el celular, ¿Buchin, lo haz visto?  
Kadota: -Izaya, tengo una pregunta que hacerte- tomó la mano del pelinegro y se incoó, comenzó a sacar una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo- sé que no es muy caro pero ¿Izaya quieres casarte con migo?  
Izaya completamente sonrojado: -aceptó y esta hermoso- empezó a contemplar el nuevo anillo en su dedo  
Kadota se levanto y beso al pelinegro.  
Izaya: -bueno, me tengo que ir a trabajar  
Sabu: -Izaya  
Izaya: -¿Qué pasa Buchin?  
Sabu arroja un teléfono al informante y este lo cacha con una sola mano- se te olvidaba tu celular  
Izaya: -Gracias-y se retira

Sabu: -parece que esta vez te creyó  
Kadota: -el anillo le quedo perfecto  
Sabu: -se veía muy feliz cuando se lo diste  
Kadota: -sólo esperó que nadie lo aleje de mi

\------  
Izaya: -Aquí estoy Shiki San  
Shiki: -Necesito que investigues el estado actual y paradero de Sabu Saotome, ha estado desaparecido por unos días  
Izaya: -tranquilo Shiki san, Buchin esta vivo  
Shiki: -¿sabes por qué desapareció?  
Izaya: -lo atacó la banda Amphisbaena  
Shiki: -¿dónde esta?  
Izaya: -su paradero es desconocido  
Shiki: -¿tienes algo más que decir?  
Izaya: -Sólo quería tratar un asunto personal con usted  
Shiki: -Te vez radiante este día, ¿alguien murió?  
Izaya: -me voy a casar  
Shiki: -me siento honrado de que me invites, ¿necesitas algo?  
Izaya sonrojado empezó a murmurar: -que tú me entregues en el altar  
Shiki sonrió arrogante: -no logro escuchar nada, ¿puedes hablar más alto?  
Izaya aún más sonrojado y tragándose un poco su orgullo, hablo más alto: -quiero que usted me entregue en el altar.  
Shiki: -cuenta con ello... hijo mío, si no tienes más que decir... puedes retirarte e investigar el paradero de Sabu Saotome

\-----

Sabu y Namie: -Regresaste temprano  
Izaya: -va a ser una semana dura  
Sabu: -¿por qué no le dices a Shiki mi ubicación?  
Izaya: -aún no es el momento  
Namie: -voy a poner un poco de café para Sabu  
Izaya: -¿qué hay de mi café?  
Namie: -puedes preparártelo tu mismo  
Izaya: -que cruel, sólo por eso invitare a Sabu a mi boda y a ti no  
Sabu: -me siento honrado  
Izaya continúo tecleando en su computadora y comenzó a carcajearse, mientras tanto entra Kadota al departamento y con sus brazos rodea la clavícula del pelinegro.

Izaya: -Dotachin, ¿te quedaras a cenar hoy?  
Kadota: -claro que sí  
Izaya: -quédate hoy, mañana iremos a un lugar muy especial.

\-----  
Al día siguiente Izaya entra furioso a su departamento.  
Namie se dio cuenta pero decidió ignorarlo por completo.  
Sabu: -¿qué ocurrió?

Kadota abrazando al azabache: -cálmate Izaya, ya habrá otra forma.  
Izaya: -Namie tienes el día libre, ahora largo  
Namie: -Debe ser mi día de suerte, hoy no tengo que escuchar ninguno de tus sermones  
Izaya: -sal de aquí de una buena vez  
Namie: -Sólo si se me paga este día  
Izaya: -hecho  
Namie se despidió de Sabu, Kadota e Izaya y se marchó canturreando alegremente.

Izaya se fue a su dormitorio y se estuvo encerado un rato.

Sabu: -¿qué ocurrió?  
Kadota cruzado de brazos: -intentó adoptar, pero dijeron que no somos aptos  
Sabu: -¿por qué?  
Kadota: -Dicen que aunque Izaya tiene suficiente dinero para mantener varios hijos, él podría poner en peligro a cualquier niño por su trabajo, también mencionaron que yo no cuento con el capital suficiente.  
Sabu: -es cruel pero tiene sentido  
Izaya grito del otro lado de la puerta: -ante sus ojos no somos una pareja que quiere adoptar, sólo somos una pareja de homosexuales  
Kadota: -Izaya no debería ponerse así por esto, lo conozco desde hace mucho y prácticamente él crió completamente solo a sus hermanas, él podría ser un buen padre  
Sabu: -¿qué harán ahora?

Se abre la puerta y una voz muy femenina dice: -seguir intentando

Izaya tenía una peluca con cabello negro, lacio y largo. Él informante conservaba su típica chamarra, tenía unas medias de red negras y largas, portaba una blusa color vino con algunos holanes y encaje, se le notaban dos abultamientos en el área del pecho, usaba unos aretes largos, tenía puesta una minifalda negra, sus delicados pies estaban en unas zapatillas rojas con poco tacón, sus ojos tenían unas sombras negras y unas pestañas postizas, también lucia unos rayos rojizos en su cabello, se había puesto un poco de rubor sobre sus mejillas, sus uñas estaban pintadas de color vino y lucían postizas, traía colgando de uno de sus brazos un pequeño y brillante bolso que hacia juego con sus uñas y camisa, sus labios estaban completamente cubiertos por un gloss que combinaba con sus ojos, tenía puesto un perfume delicado y dulce, y por último colgaba de su cuello un collar con un dije en forma de corazón.

Sabu comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y dijo: -Kadota, tu prometido es realmente sexy, es tan caliente.  
Izaya: -pueden llamarme Kanra  
Sabu: -que idiota soy, no puede ser, tu eres la chica del chat O.O  
Sabu: -¿por qué no me di cuenta de que todo eso olía a Orihara Izaya?, ¿Kadota, tu sabías de esto?  
Kadota aún muy sorprendido, completamente sonrojado, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, dijo: -lo sabía, pero nunca espere que apareciera Kanra  
Izaya: -bien vamos a intentarlo en otra institución  
Kadota: -¿qué tan seguido haces esto?  
Izaya: -es la primera vez que intento adoptar  
Kadota: -me refiero a maquillarte, vestirte y hablar como mujer  
Izaya: -¿no me veo bien?  
Kadota: -Te vez bien...  
Izaya: -entonces no necesitas saber más, vámonos  
Kadota: -¿alguien más ha visto a Kanra?  
Izaya: -Si, pero nadie puede identificar que Kanra e Izaya son la misma persona, muchos piensan que son parientes.

Kadota e Izaya se fueron a intentar suerte, pero regresaron un rato después.

Kadota: -"Kanra" calmante  
Izaya: -no importa, estoy bien  
Sabu: -¿qué ocurrió ahora?  
Kadota: -el apellido Orihara esta boletinado, además en cuanto ven a Kanra, no necesita decirles siquiera que se apellida Orihara, lo saben de inmediato... y nos niegan adoptar  
Izaya: -el problema principal soy yo, ¿por qué mis amados humanos no quieren que tenga un hijo o hija?  
Kadota: -¿qué crees que estas haciendo?  
Izaya: -sólo vine a dejar el bolso y la chamarra, voy a salir por un rato.  
Kadota: -¿no piensas salir así?  
Izaya: -tranquilo estaré bien  
El castaño abrazo al azabache y dijo "cuídate y si pasa cualquier cosa... sólo llámame"  
Izaya se volteo y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Kadota, mientras el rubio sólo podía observar con resignación a la pareja que tenía enfrente.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Ikebokuro...  
Tom: -Shizuo ¿qué te tiene tan distraído últimamente?  
Shizuo: -hace poco me rechazaron y sólo pensaba en por qué actúe así en ese momento  
Tom: -¿por qué te rechazaron?, ¿fue por tu súper fuerza?  
Shizuo: -no, esta persona esta bien con mi fuerza  
Tom: -¿entonces?  
Shizuo: -esta persona quiere algo serio  
Tom: -¿no vas en cerio?  
Shizuo: -no lo se, nunca me había sentido así  
Tom: -si te mantiene tan inquieto, ¿por qué no lo intentas?  
Shizuo: -¿ehh?  
Tom: -no sabrás si vale la pena, hasta que lo intentes  
Shizuo: -Tom san... muchas gracias  
Tom amplio su sonrisa: -busca a Izaya y arregla las cosas con él, te doy el resto del día libre.  
Shizuo: -¿cómo supiste?  
Tom: -es de las pocas personas que están bien con tu fuerza y siempre lo haz amado, pero te diste cuenta hasta que se hicieron amigos.


	10. Invitaciones

Shizuo caminaba distraído por la calle tratando de detectar el olor de Izaya, después de un rato vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Una chica de largo cabello negro con ojos carmesí caminaba con el ceño fruncido y un par de chicos la abordaron.  
Natsu: -¿cuál es tu nombre?  
Izaya con voz femenina y una sonrisa arrogante: -Orihara Kanra  
Haru: -¿Orihara?, no puedes ser hermana de ese bastardo  
Izaya: -Más respeto para mi querido hermano  
Natsu: -¿por qué estas tan sola?- jala e intenta besar "Kanra" pero “esta” le da una cachetada  
Natsu: -maldita perra loca, me las pagaras

Izaya comienza a correr, Natsu y Haru lo persiguen, el informante voltea detrás de si y comienza a correr más rápido al darse cuenta que Shizuo se ha añadido a la persecución con una señal de alto.

Shizuo lanza la señal e Izaya logra esquivarla, pero Natsu y Haru quedan inconscientes.

Izaya: -muchas gracias, mi nombre es Kanra  
Shizuo: -pulga, he estado pensando lo que me dijiste, e incluso Tom san me aconsejó que lo intente  
Izaya: -creó que me confundes, tu y yo no nos conocemos  
Shizuo: -puedo ser un idiota, pero tu pestilente olor es inconfundible, Izaya kun te dejare seguir pisando Ikebokuro  
Izaya: -mi nombre es Kanra  
Shizuo abraza al informante: -se mi novia o novio, o lo que quieras ser  
Izaya: -deja de jugar Shizu chan  
Shizuo: -no tienes alternativa, te iré a recoger mañana a las 8 en tu casa, iremos a cenar... serás mi novia-lanzando una amenazante mirada  
Izaya: -pero soy hombre- murmuro  
Shizuo: -lo sé y juro que no me importa, no tienes a donde ir, serás mi novia- carga a su ene amigo como sí se tratará de una princesa  
Izaya: -esto es embarazoso, bájame  
Shizuo hizo caso y el informante salió corriendo.

 

\----------  
Más tarde en el chat:  
Kanra: -Shizuo es una terrible persona, es una bestia  
Setton: -No pudo haber hecho algo tan malo  
Monta: -¿te encontraste con Shizuo hoy?  
Kanra: -perdón Monta, debí escucharte y no salir hoy  
Monta: -envíame un mensaje de texto y voy por ti  
Taro Tanaka: -¿qué te hizo Shizuo?  
Kanra: -quiere obligarme a ser su novia  
Setton: -voy a hablar con Shizuo, pero tenle paciencia porque él es muy honesto, así que seguramente va enserio  
Kanra: -es un bruto  
Monta: -voy para allá  
Kanra: -Monta no hagas nada, no quiero que te lastime  
Monta: -sólo cálmate, voy a solucionar esto de forma civilizada  
++++++Monta y Kanra se han desconectado del chat++++++  
Momo: -Aww eso fue romántico  
Keigo: -si Shizuo se entera de esta conversación y la confesión de Kanra, él nos matara a todos  
Hana: -Nunca pensé que Shizuo fuera capaz de tal cosa  
Hanko: -Me da miedo  
\-------------

Kadota llegó al lugar 20 minutos después y encontró a Izaya observándolo con un poco de melancolía-

EL castaño se quito su chamarra y la puso sobre los hombros de Izaya: -¿a donde ibas?  
Izaya abraza a Kadota: -quería ver a Kishitani san  
Kadota: -¿por qué al padre de Shinra?  
Izaya: -Si combina nuestro material genético y nos clona, nosotros podríamos tener un hijo  
Kadota: -¿tanto quieres tener un hijo?  
Izaya: -si

Kadota abrazó muy fuerte al pelinegro, el moreno tomo la mano del informante y la beso, después le abrió la puerta del taxi y se fueron a buscar al padre de Shinra. Shizuo logró ver cuando "Kanra" y Kadota subieron al taxi y "Kanra" se acurrucó sobre el hombro de Kadota, el rubio se quedó pensando en la situación por el resto de la tarde.

Al regresar al departamento de Izaya, Sabu los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.  
Kadota: -¿no deberías guardar reposo?  
Sabu: -pero es molesto no moverme y quiero ayudar un poco por aquí, ¿qué le pasa a Izaya?  
Kadota: -tuvo un día difícil, pero esta emocionado  
Sabu: -Comenzaré a servir la cena en lo que me cuentan  
Kadota: -Vamos a tener un hijo y no va a ser adoptado, va a tener nuestra sangre.  
Sabu: -Felicidades, espero que ya tengan la fecha de la boda.  
Kadota: -Izaya, ¿en cuanto tiempo deberíamos casarnos?, ¿un mes?  
Izaya: -dos meses o tres  
Kadota: -¿porque tanto tiempo?  
Izaya: -planear una boda lleva tiempo y es muy tardado conseguir una fecha para el registro civil, aunque puedo mover mis influencias para apartar una fecha y pagar por adelantado. Preferiría que sea un fin de semana.  
Kadota: -¿invitarás a alguien?  
Izaya: -claro, a Buchin, Shinra, Celty, Mikado, Kida, Mairu, Kururi, Mikage, Mookyul Eun (de totally captivated), Hayato Gokudera (de KHR), Ichi (de Ichi the killer), Shingen, Naga chan, Shiki san y Saki. También puedes invitar a tus amigos, Togusa, Erika y Walker. Es una lastima que no pueda invitar a Shizu chan  
Kadota: -sólo déjamelo a mí, podrás invitar a Shizuo muy pronto... ¿no vas a invitar a tus padres?  
Izaya: -No, aunque también debo invitar a Simón  
Sabu: -espero que les guste el risoto que prepare.

Comenzaron a comer.  
Izaya: -esta muy bueno, gracias Buchin  
Sabu: -Izaya casi no puedes mover la mano, ¿estas bien?  
Kadota: -Kishitani Shingen se ensaño un poco con las agujas, pero yo me encargo- sostuvo los cubiertos y comenzó a darle de comer a un Izaya aun travestido- sólo di "ahhh"  
Sabu: -en cuanto terminen sus platos, me gustaría revisarlos.

Una hora después....  
Sabu: -en ambos casos se ve muy mal, pero en Izaya se ve aún peor  
Izaya: -eso fue mi culpa, hice enfadar a Shingen pero Emilia le dijo que no fuera tan rudo.  
Kadota: -fueron muchas muestras de ADN, debes estar exhausto Izaya, vayamos a dormir.  
Sabu: -olvídense de aplicar hielo sobre esos piquetes, deberán aplicar unos fomentos de agua caliente con un poco de vinagre antes de irse a pernoctar.

\----  
Al día siguiente se ve a Shizuo muy ocupado persiguiendo a Kanra con una señal de transito.  
Shizuo: -Déjame amarte  
"Kanra": -aléjate maldito pervertido- saltaba sobre diversos obstáculos con mucha gracia e incluso había momentos en los que parecía volar majestuosamente.

Shizuo seguía persiguiendo a "Kanra", "ella" estaba tomando mucha popularidad estos días, medio mundo en el chat estaba hablando sobre ella últimamente, Izaya estaba furioso parecía ser que ahora también sus amados humanos se alejaban de "Kanra " para no tener ningún hueso roto por Shizuo.

Comenzaba a llover y un rayo cayó, se partió un árbol detrás de Kanra y le hubiera caído encima de no ser porque Shizuo salto sobre "ella" y este le cayó encima a él, algo de sangre comenzó a correr por la frente del rubio y una sonrisa muy cálida inundo al ex camarero, "Kanra" comenzó a preocuparse.

"Kanra": -hay que llevarte de inmediato con Shinra  
Shizuo se quito el árbol de encima y preguntó: -pulga ¿estas bien?  
"Kanra": -yo lo estoy- con los ojos abiertos como platos- tu no...  
Shizuo abrazo a "Kanra", pero "ella" logro apartarlo y se dirigió con él a casa de Shinra.

Shinra al abrir la puerta: -Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?  
"Kanra": -Hola, soy Kanra Orihara, mi hermano me dio su dirección, ocurrió un accidente  
Shinra: -puedes engañar a todos pero a mi no, eres Izaya  
Shizuo: -ni a mi, por tu olor  
"Kanra": -Soy Kanra y sólo una bestia estúpida se guía por el olor  
Shinra: -eres Izaya  
Shizuo: -si ya dejaron de discutir... Shinra podrías atender al camarero que se esta desangrando en tu puerta.  
Shinra: -cierto, lo olvidaba, pasa Shizuo  
"Kanra" haciendo un puchero: -que aburrido te has vuelto Shinra, no tienes sentido del humor  
Shinra: -¿cómo paso esta vez?  
"Kanra": -fue culpa de un árbol, ahora me voy, tengo toneladas de trabajo-agitando la mano- gracias Shinra, manda la cuenta directamente a mi oficina.  
Shizuo: -pero pulga, no hemos terminado de hablar   
"Kanra": -ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi departamento, estúpido Shizu chan, me preocupaste  
Celty: [Kanra no te vayas]  
Shinra: -Celty no puedes creer en eso, no existe Kanra, es Izaya  
Celty: [¿estas seguro Shinra?]  
"Kanra" dejando su voz femenina y regresando a su masculina voz: -Celty te enviaré una muestra de mi agradecimiento.

Ya de noche en el apartamento de Shinra...  
Shinra: -no puedo entender porque Izaya pasa más tiempo con Shizuo que con migo, yo siempre he sido su amigo  
Celty: [Tranquilo, empiezas a comportarte tenebroso]  
Shinra lloriqueando juguetón y aferrándose a la pierna de Celty: -Waaaaah, Izaya ya no me quiere, me esta reemplazando como amigo  
Celty: [¿estas celoso de Shizuo?]  
Shinra: -claro que no  
Celty: [no te vayas a comportar como un yandere]  
Shinra: -yo no me comportaría yandere por Izaya, sólo por ti podría comportarme de ese modo  
Celty: [Sólo recuerda que me tienes a mi y nos amamos, además eres muy importante para Izaya... eres su único amigo e incluso te puso en protección a testigos]  
Shinra: -Te amo Celty, siempre sabes como animarme- la abraza y no se le quiere despegar  
Celty: -[espera un momento, tocan el timbre]- se separa del doctor del bajo mundo y se dirige hacia la puerta, después regresa hacia el hombre con bata sosteniendo un sobre-[parece ser de Izaya]  
Shinra: -Déjame verlo

15 minutos después  
Shinra: -¿Cómo que Izaya se va a casar?, este tipo de cosas son las que se le dicen a tu mejor amigo y nunca me menciono siquiera que tenía pareja.  
Celty: [Tómalo con calma, te esta invitando]  
Shinra: -Celty tu sabías, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?  
Celty: -no tenías que enterarte por mi  
Shinra se encoje de hombros y sigue lloriqueando: -ya no me tiene confianza, se la pasan ocultándome todo  
Shingen: -hijo, no te lo tomes tan personal, pronto serás tío y se te pasara-sirviéndose una taza de café  
Shinra: -pero soy hijo único... espera... ¿Izaya va a ser papá?, ¡tu también sabías!, ¿por qué soy el último en enterarse de todo?  
Emilia: -Shingen, debes tener más acto con mi hijastro, con respeto  
\-----

Izaya: -Ya esta todo listo, los preparativos también están resueltos  
Kadota: -Te amo  
Izaya: -también te amo, pero deja de mirarme así, ¿acaso te gusto más como Kanra?  
Kadota: -no te pongas celoso de ti mismo  
Sabu: -Si me permiten opinar...  
Izaya fulmina con la mirada al rubio y este último termina ocultándose detrás de Kadota  
Kadota comienza a reír: -Sabu será uno de los tíos de nuestro hijo o hija  
Izaya: -cierto, aún debemos decidir el nombre  
Sabu: -¿que tal Izakado?  
Kadota: -no  
Sabu: -¿Pizcato?, ¿Laplace?  
Izaya: -Otoro, Marks, Albert, Adolph  
Kadota: -de ninguna manera  
Izaya: -¿que tal Oscar?  
Kadota: -lo dices por tu autor favorito, Oscar Wilde  
Izaya: -jeje me atrapaste, podría ser una combinación... Oswi u Oswilde  
Kadota: -suena lindo, me gusta... se llamara Oswilde  
Sabu: -eres un genio, pero ¿y si es chica?  
Kadota: -Nana o Kanra o Chrome  
Izaya y Sabu estuvieron de acuerdo

 

Izaya: -disfrutemos nuestro último día juntos  
Sabu: -de todas formas los vendré a visitar, además ustedes también pueden irme a ver cuando lo necesiten.  
Izaya: -insisto, hagamos algo que te guste antes de que partas mañana.  
Sabu: -juguemos cartas  
Kadota: -a Izaya no le gustan esos jugos, dice que son vulgares  
Izaya: -realmente lo son  
Sabu: -si tienes miedo de perder, lo entiendo  
Izaya: -empieza a repartir cartas Buchin

Un rato después...  
Izaya: -no entiendo, yo no podía perder  
Sabu: -gracias por todo, descansen y no sólo Shinra será su doctor familiar, yo también lo seré.

Izaya se fue a dormir de inmediato, pero Kadota se quedo en el pasillo con Sabu.  
Kadota: -hiciste trampa  
Sabu: -me atrapaste, ¿cómo supiste?  
Kadota: -Izaya se la paso contando las cartas  
Sabu: -lo sé, y ambos me dejaron ganar  
Kadota: -descansa-sonrió

Al día siguiente Sabu se despidió de Kadota e Izaya.  
Izaya continúo su trabajo como si nada y Kadota salió.

Izaya al teléfono: -hoy mismo regresa el doctor Saotome a atender las emergencias  
Shiki: -nunca me dijiste su paradero, pero tienes la certeza de que regresa hoy, ¿hay algo que yo no sé?  
Izaya: -Quizá pero no hay que olvidar que yo muevo las piezas en el tablero.  
Shiki: -no dejas de ser retorcido, pero tenemos mucho tiempo para adaptarnos y cambiarlo un poco, hijo mío  
Izaya: -¿Shiki san ya te llego la invitación?  
Shiki: -claro, como siempre... Tienes un gusto muy refinado y opaco incluso para las invitaciones de tu boda.  
Izaya: -gracias

Cerca de un parque...  
Una figura alta y elegante con rastas en el cabello saca un celular: -Necesito tus servicios, ven al parque Momo, te espero.

10min después aparece Izaya en el parque y sonriendo dice: -Tanaka san, no puedo creer que necesite mis humildes servicios.  
Tom: -deja de ser tan adulador, tendrás esta cantidad de dinero sólo por que te he tendido una trampa.-le da un fajo de billetes.  
Izaya: -¿una trampa?-alterado.  
Salió Shizuo de entre las sombras e Izaya trató de salir corriendo pero fue detenido desde su capucha por el rubio.  
Tom: -Orihara san, esta es la única forma de que hables con Shizuo.  
Shizuo: -Izaya, intentémoslo-dice mientras toma al azabache por el cuello v de su camisa y lo levanta en el aire- seamos pareja, tratare de no ser tan bruto, incluso podemos...  
Izaya: -Shizuo, lamento tener que decírtelo de esta forma- le extiende un sobre y se lo muestra al rubio  
Shizuo: -Veamos, "Estimado Hewajima Shizuo, se le da la más cordial invitación a la boda de Orihara Izaya, será....”- comienza a aflojar su agarre el pelinegro cae al piso, pues ha sido soltado por el rubio.  
Shizuo: -¿esto es algún truco?- al voltear ya no encuentra al informante pero ve el fajo de billetes tirado en el piso.

Shizuo se puso a buscar a Izaya todo el día y Kadota buscó a Shizuo también, el castaño no se dio por vencido hasta encontrar al ex camarero.  
Kadota: -vamos al Sushi ruso- lo condujo hasta el lugar

Minutos después...  
Shizuo: -Izaya esta muy raro últimamente, incluso yo estoy raro  
Kadota: -no puedes obligarlo a que este con tigo  
Shizuo: -es que hay algo más, yo lo...  
Kadota: -eso no tiene futuro, tu no le puedes ofrecer una vida tranquila, además ¿ya olvidaste todo lo que pasaron juntos?, quererlo sólo lo va a lastimar más porque una parte tuya aún lo odia  
Shizuo abrió muy ampliamente los ojos y después se encogió de hombros, cabizbajo y completamente deprimido: -...  
Kadota: -Shizuo, Izaya va a casarse pronto  
Shizuo: -¿entonces no era mentira?, detendré esa boda  
Kadota: -si haces eso, Izaya te va a odiar, mejor dale apoyo en ese día especial.  
Shizuo: -no importa, después se le pasará  
Kadota: -¡Shizuo!, Izaya y yo nos vamos a casar.

Shizuo quedó en shock, Kadota pago la cuenta y Simon trato de consolar al ex bartender.

Simon: -Shizuo no estés triste, sushi bueno, onigiri bueno, te haré sushi y onigiri dulce gratis  
Shizuo: -no, gracias Simon  
Simon: -Shizuo... no es tristeza, es hambre, come dulce, dulce ser bueno, dulce quitar hambre y tu no sentir tristeza  
Shizuo: -olvídalo Simon, esto no se soluciona con comida  
Simon: -si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí  
Shizuo: -Simon ¿tu sabías?  
Simon: -Izaya aparto este lugar para el banquete hace poco y me llego la invitación hoy de su boda.  
Shizuo: -¿por qué estas tan contento?, te he visto coquetearle a Izaya, a ti también te gusta  
Simon: -nosotros no coquetearnos  
Shizuo: -se la pasan coqueteando y hablando en ruso  
Simon: -no coqueteamos y estoy feliz por Izaya, Shizuo debes dejar ir  
Shizuo: -Izaya ya nunca más va a estar sólo  
Simon: -¿tienes miedo de que ya no venga a buscar tu atención y este muy ocupado para jugar con tigo?  
Shizuo: -tengo miedo de lo que siento por la pulga y de que ya no me necesite y me deje atrás  
Simon: -debió ser difícil para Izaya decírtelo, él nunca quiso perderte  
Shizuo: -hasta que se comprometió con Kadota- mascullo rabioso.


	11. Preludio

Erika, Walker y Tousa estaban impresionados porque recibieron invitaciones para la boda de Izaya, pero Kadota interrumpió los pensamientos de sus amigos.  
Kadota: -Chicos  
Erika: -¿pasa algo?  
Kadota: -quiero decirles algo, hay un motivo por el que he estado desapareciendo de repente y además no estoy casi en casa  
Erika: -no te preocupes, debes conservar la calma, te estas empezando a poner morado  
Kadota: -Me voy a casar  
Erika: -felicidades Tousa  
Tousa: -obviamente no es con migo Erika  
Walker: -¿es con la extranjera con la que estaba Izaya el otro día?  
Kadota: -¿por qué piensas eso?  
Walker: -son tan opuestos que podría funcionar  
Erika: -kya, como ShizuShizu e IzaIza  
Kadota arrugo el ceño un poco al escuchar tal declaración por parte de Erika, tomó aire y dijo serio esperando una muy mala reacción de sus amigos: -Me voy a casar con Izaya.

Tousa freno bruscamente, todos en la camioneta se quedaron completamente en silencio y observaron a Kadota.

Mientras tanto Izaya conversaba con la cabeza de Celty.  
Izaya: -me gustaría que tu también estuvieras presente durante mi boda, ¿qué debería hacer con tigo?, pediría la eternidad para mi y Dotachin, pero pedir algo como eso por él sería egoísta, sin embargo no me sirve la eternidad sin él  
Cabeza de Celty: -humano, no creo que debas pedir algún deseo  
Izaya: -pediré tres deseos.  
Cabeza de Celty: -No tendrás 3 deseos, no soy un genio.  
Izaya: -tendré mis tres deseos cuando te regrese a tu cuerpo  
Cabeza de Celty: -¿no te sorprende que este hablando?- abre los ojos  
Izaya: -de ninguna manera  
Cabeza de Celty: -¿sabes? si me regresas a mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo perderá de inmediato todos los recuerdos del tiempo que estuvo sin mí, ¿aún quieres tus tres deseos?, puedo sentir que tienes una conexión muy fuerte con mi cuerpo.  
Izaya: -.... -el sonriente hombre se quedo sin palabras, Shinra lo odiaría sì Celty perdiera los recuerdos de estos últimos 20 o 25 años, y más aún sì ella no se pudiera enamorar nuevamente de Shinra.  
Cabeza de Celty: -Ya veo, con que es eso, entonces tengo razón.  
Izaya comenzó a bromear para ocultar su creciente molestia: -me encanta tu dulce voz pero me eras más agradable cuando no hablabas  
Cabeza de Celty: -Me siento ofendida

Se escucha la puerta y entra Kadota, abraza a Izaya, provocando que al pelinegro casi se le caiga la cabeza que sostiene entre sus manos.  
Kadota: -Nuca creerás lo que paso hoy- ronroneo al oído del azabache  
Izaya: -siempre eres tan honesto, supongo que no pudiste ocultárselo más a tus amigos y ya fuiste a confesar todo.

Kadota odiaba que Izaya tuviera un conocimiento tan profundo de la naturaleza humana y más aún que el informante poseyera información valiosa sobre la forma de proceder del moreno; pero incluso sì Izaya fuera menos perceptivo y observador, con el lapso que llevan juntos sin duda seria sólo cuestión de tiempo para que pudieran conocer todos los secretos el uno del otro.

Kadota: -lo hice  
Izaya: -por tu sonrisa pienso que estuvieron de acuerdo, pero conociéndolos no creó que haya sido sencillo.  
Kadota: -lo importante es que lo aprueban  
Cabeza de Celty: -¿quién es tu amigo?  
Izaya: -Es mi prometido  
Kadota tratando de mantenerse tranquilo al verla hablar: -¿cuándo despertó?  
Izaya: -hace poco rato  
Kadota: -Izaya vamos a hablar a otra habitación  
Izaya: -¿qué puedes decirme, que sea tan importante para que la cabeza no lo tenga que oír?  
La cabeza de Celty se quedo mirándolos con un aire infantil  
Kadota: -Celty felicita a Izaya por su embarazo, al fin lo conseguimos  
Cabeza de Celty: -¿no se suponía que eras hombre?

Izaya completamente sonrojado empuja a kadota fuera de la habitación para hablar en otro lugar, por ahora el moreno ha ganado.

Kadota: -eres tan lindo cuando te pones así- sostiene las manos del pelinegro, las entrelaza con la suyas y con voz profunda dice: -no dejes que nadie vea estas reacciones tuyas, no se las muestres a nadie más que a mí.  
Izaya: -¿de que quieres hablar?  
Kadota: -debes regresar esa cabeza  
Izaya: -no puedo hacerlo ahora  
Kadota: -¿por qué?  
Izaya: -Celty dice que en cuanto la regrese al resto de su cuerpo, los recuerdos de este tiempo sin cabeza los perderá, no puedo hacerle esto a Shinra, no ahora  
Kadota: -Izaya ¿crees que el despertar de la cabeza, pueda ser una señal de que vamos a tener dificultades para casarnos?  
Izaya: -no importa, nosotros nos vamos a casar aunque Ikebokuro arda en llamas.

 

\----------flash back-----  
Erika: -de ninguna manera, no puedes alejar a ShizuShizu de IzaIza  
Tousa: -no hay forma de que estés hablando en cerio  
Kadota: -Izaya y yo llevamos un tiempo saliendo  
Walker: -yo te apoyo, después de todo es tu felicidad lo que esta de por medio  
Erika: -tienes razón, no podemos ser egoístas, Dotachin es nuestro amigo y debe sentir todo nuestro apoyo en este momento importante, además sigue siendo BL, aunque tendré que cambiar de ship.  
Tousa: -si bien es cierto que uno no se casa todos los días... ¿por qué con Izaya? y ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada antes?, ¿estas loco o qué es lo que ocurre con tigo?  
Erika: -Tousa esta celoso  
Tousa: -me siento defraudado porque Kadota no confió en nosotros antes  
Kadota extendió nuevamente aquellos sobres en la mesa y se los dio a sus amigos mientras decía: -por favor no falten.  
Tousa: -igual iré porque eres mi amigo  
Erika y Walker: -yo también iré.  
Erika: -Felicidades Dotachin.  
\----------fin del flash back------

Izaya y Kadota están enredados entre las sabanas de satín de la cama de Izaya, El pelinegro esta muy cómodo sobre el pecho del castaño, pero se escucha algo de ruido en la puerta y gracias a que Izaya tiene el sueño muy ligero procura salir de la cama y no despertar al otro hombre, busca entre las ropas que están regadas por todo el piso, al estar en completa oscuridad, no tener suerte y no encontrar de inmediato algo propio que ponerse... sólo se limito a tomar lo primero que encontró y lo más rápido posible, además el informante no podía prender la luz por miedo a despertar a su amado, inmediatamente con el tacto logró identificar que aquello que tenía entre las manos sólo podía ser la camisa del moreno, la olfateo por unos momentos, Izaya se la puso como pudo y abotonó a toda prisa, abrió la puerta y comenzó una breve conversación entre susurros.

Izaya: -son las tres de la mañana, espero que sea importante, justo ahora mataré a quién despierte a Kadota.  
Namie: -Vine a dejarte estos papeles, son sumamente importantes  
Izaya: -eres una persona horrible- cerró la puerta sin dejar que Namie respondiera nada.  
Namie detrás de la puerta susurro: -que sea atractivo, no le da derecho de tratar a todos como se le de la gana.

El pelinegro se dirigía hacia la cama pero volvió a escucharse un golpeteo en la puerta y aún más enfadado regreso hacia la puerta, con mal genio y una cara de pocos amigos, abrió para ver de qué se trataba esta vez...  
Izaya: -¿qué estas haciendo aquí?  
Shizuo: -no podía dormir  
Izaya: -cualquier cosa que quieras, puede esperar por lo menos hasta una hora decente  
Shizuo: -pulga ¿por qué susurras?  
Izaya: -cerebro de protozoo baja la voz

Kadota se despertó al no sentir la figura de Izaya, el moreno se colocó sus bóxers y comenzó a caminar, se mantuvo observando y espiando en silencio cuando se percato de un hecho peculiar, Izaya y Shizuo conversando, algo invadió al castaño en ese instante.

Shizuo: -¿esa es la ropa de Kadota?  
Izaya: -eso no es asunto tuyo.  
Shizuo: -Izaya no tienes que casarte con Kadota, te propongo que huyamos juntos a cualquier lugar, iniciaremos de nuevo.  
Izaya: -Shizuo, estoy con Kadota porque nos amamos, no lo voy a dejar por nadie.  
Shizuo: -Tu no amas a nadie.  
Izaya: -Amo a todos los humanos, pero a Kadota más.  
Shizuo: -Izaya al menos considera lo que te propongo, no puedo darte la vida tranquila que quieres, pero siempre voy a protegerte y voy a darte la vida más emocionante que pueda.  
Izaya: -amo a Kadota.  
Shizuo se sorprende al ver que una silueta se acerca a Izaya justo detrás de su espalda, Kadota abraza a Izaya y el pelinegro simplemente cierra la puerta en la cara del rubio.

Cabeza de Celty: -es muy temprano, vayan a dormir  
Kadota: -Shizuo esta muy decidido  
Izaya: -ese monstruo y yo sólo somos amigos  
Kadota: -¿y si la cabeza despertó por él?  
Izaya: -hablaremos con él después, Shizu chan no va a interferir en nuestra boda.

\---------

Pasaron algunos días, Shizuo tenía la barba un poco crecida, su cabello también se estaba haciendo algo largo, su camisa de camarero se veía arrugada, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía ojeras, su cabello se estaba destiñendo y las raíces comenzaban a sobresalir.

Tom: -se que Izaya es el amor de tu vida, pero no debes dejar que te vea así  
Shizuo: -no veo por qué lo dices  
Tom: -tu no estas bien

 

Un día justo antes de la boda...

Izaya camina por un pasillo y va sonriendo mientras dice: -espero que sea ella  
Hombre sospechoso: -por aquí Orihara Sama- abre la puerta

Al entrar el pelinegro logro ver en un mini cuartito una silla y en ella a una silueta que se podía ver era una fémina, aquella figura era delgada y delicada, y también tenía un saco de tela negra que le cubría la cabeza, aparte estaba amarrada de pies y manos a la silla.

Izaya: -estoy emocionado- quito el saco de la cabeza de aquella chica y empezó a conversar con ella: -Naga chan... Tu cabello...  
Nagareboshi: -Izaya- tomó aire.  
Izaya: -Esto, quiero decir, se te ve bien  
Nagareboshi: -gracias  
Tipo sospechoso: -¿es ella?  
Izaya: -claro que es ella, ten tu paga  
Tipo sospechoso: -vas a tener que pagar más, ella le costo mucho a mis hombres, varios fueron noqueados.  
Izaya: -¿La agredieron?  
Tipo sospechoso: -no, pero fue muy difícil.  
Izaya: -ten tu paga- extiende su mano repleta de más billetes  
Tipo sospechoso: -con esto esta perfecto  
Izaya mientras desamarra a la chica: -vamos a mi departamento, ya hablaremos de esto después.

Llegando al departamento de Izaya...  
Izaya: -Namie, saluda a Naga chan, mientras tanto las dejo solas y me voy a mi oficina.  
Nagareboshi: -Hola Nam...  
Namie aprovechando que Izaya se ha ido, le suelta una cachetada a Nagareboshi y dice: -¿qué demonios te crees?  
Nagareboshi mira muy molesta a Namie: -...  
Namie: -no sólo te cortaste el cabello, sino que además lo cortaste parecido al de Izaya, ¿crees que sólo con eso te quedaras con mi puesto?  
Nagareboshi: -no eres quien para juzgarme, tu puesto no me interesa y si me vuelves a tocar... no me preocupa tener que golpearte...  
Namie: -quiero que lo intentes- le suelta una patada y un puño.

Nagareboshi esquiva la patada y con ambos brazos bloquea el puño.

Namie lanza otro puño y Nagareboshi se agacha, ambas tratan de tomar distancia, Namie se siente un poco frustrada, Nagareboshi esta ligeramente adolorida por los golpes que bloqueo, Namie retrocede un poco más, Nagareboshi toma impulso y taclea a Namie, Namie manotea e intenta golpear con sus puños a Nagareboshi, Nagareboshi por su parte procura bloquear los golpes.

En ese justo momento entra Kadota al departamento del informante, Namie y Nagareboshi se detienen al verlo pasar, él no les da importancia, Namie le jala el cabello a la extranjera y Nagareboshi le devuelve el jalón de cabello a Namie.

Un rato después ambas están maltrechas y Nagareboshi tiene un labio partido, ambas tienen los nudillos hechos un desastre. Kadota atiende la puerta y entran Celty y Shinra. La dullahan extiende sus sombras y separa a las pelinegras que peleaban, Shinra de inmediato procura atender las heridas de Nagareboshi.

Kadota: -no diremos nada de esto  
Shinra: -entiendo, gracias por llamarme, las heridas de Naga chan no son tan graves.  
Namie: -en verdad suéltame, ya me calme, no se que me paso  
Celty: [aún no puedo soltarte, ninguna de las dos debió pelear]  
Nagareboshi: -que vergüenza, yo metida en una pelea de gatas iniciada por Namie  
Namie: -yo no la inicie  
Nagareboshi: -mientes  
Namie: -sé lo que planeas hacer y no vas a quedarte con todo  
Nagareboshi: -ya te dije que no me interesa tu puesto, tengo otros motivos para estar aquí  
Kadota: -ambas cálmense  
Nagareboshi: -Namie esta celosa de que yo si estoy invitada a la boda de Izaya y ella no.

Celty suelta a Namie y esta última se sonroja del coraje, azota la puerta y se va.

Nagareboshi: -perdón  
Kadota: -¿qué te hizo?  
Nagareboshi: -me dio dos cachetadas y me acuso de desear su puesto  
Kadota: -Todo esta bien, aunque no creí que fueras capaz de pelear  
Nagareboshi: -es la primera vez que peleo con otra mujer   
Kadota: -tranquila, pronto Namie va a dejarte en paz

Más tarde...  
Izaya: -¿fue por él?, ¿verdad?  
Nagareboshi: -Izaya...  
Izaya abrazó a Nagareboshi y dijo: -este bien, siempre tienes que reinventarte a ti misma, sólo así evitas que las cosas se vuelvan aburridas, y en tu caso ese cambio es sólo una forma de afrontar el problema.  
Nagareboshi: -los cambios siempre son buenos, estoy bien  
Izaya: -no lo estas, pero se que puedes arreglarlo  
Nagareboshi: -gracias

 

Al día siguiente...  
(El justo día de la boda)

Todos los invitados están reunidos en el registro civil.

Kadota tiene un esmoquin blanco con una rosa roja en el pecho, obviamente no trae su característica gorra, esta algo nervioso, le tiemblan y sudan las manos, esta algo sonrojado, tiene un nudo en la garganta y siente que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho.

Mookyul Eun esta conmocionado, incluso tiene los ojos llorosos, viste un esmoquin negro muy elegante.

Shinra esta vestido de traje, pero conserva su bata encima del esmoquin, Celty luce un vestido negro con encaje y transparencias (no trae su casco).

Shingen viste un traje de color beige y porta su mascara antigás, Emilia simplemente usa ropa semi formal y trae puesta también su bata.

Mairu y Kururi tienen vestidos rojos, ellas cargan sus respectivas canastas con pétalos de rosa.

Saki y Kida también van vestidos de una manera formal, ella porta un vestido amarillo, ambos entrelazan sus manos esperando que con esto Izaya se suavice un poco.

Erika, Tousa y Walker también portan ropajes de colores oscuros, están demasiado emocionados, todos ellos hacen algunas señas para brindarle apoyo a su amigo.

Gokudera Hayato conversa con Simon, ambos se ven muy atractivos con sus respectivos esmóquines, Simón viste de azul y Gokudera viste de negro.

Tom porta un vestuario de color vino, Vorona trae un traje de color gris, Shizuo sigue con su atuendo usual de camarero, y Kazuka trae una combinación muy agradable de tonos oscuros con un look semiformal.

Mikage usa un traje sastre que tiene una hábil combinación de colores, beige y rosa pálido.

Nagareboshi por su parte porta un kimono verde oscuro con negro muy tradicional.

Los segundos pasan y todos están un poco nerviosos, la música no se detiene, de repente los violines comienzan a sonar con más fuerza, aparece Shiki sosteniendo del brazo de un hombre en esmoquin.

Shiki se mantiene pulcro como siempre, avanza con su gran porte y carisma, su esmoquin impecable y su brillante cabello. El mayor entrega al informante en el altar, ajusta el moño de la corbata de Izaya y dice: -hijo mío, ya estas listo, te deseo suerte.- ambos hombres se abrazan, y después el yakuza se va hacia el resto de los invitados.

Padre del registro civil: -quien tenga algo en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o puede callarse para siempre.

Shizuo se lo piensa rápidamente, él más que nadie quiere armarle una escenita al hombre de ojos carmesí, pero al ver la cara tan feliz que tiene el informante mientras ve a Kadota, simplemente no puede hacerle tal cosa a Izaya, por ello Shizuo desiste, prefiere la felicidad de su ene-amigo.

Minutos después...  
Izaya y Kadota se han dado el "acepto", se han besado, y ahora todos están en el sushi ruso conviviendo amenamente.

 

Cuatro años después...  
Izaya pasa por el sushi ruso acompañado de un niño pequeño.  
El pequeño niño tenía ojos carmesí, cabello castaño corto y piel blanca, su corte de cabello era similar al de Izaya, incluso tenía la misma sonrisa pero más inocente. El infante parecía tener un temperamento calmado y era de pocas palabras.

Simon: -Bienvenidos Izaya y Oswilde, pasen  
Izaya: -Aún no, no estamos completos

Segundos después llego Kadota tomando de la mano a una pequeña niña.  
La niña tenía cabello negro pero con un aspecto similar al peinado de Kadota, su piel era morena clara, sus ojos carmesí, tenía una sonrisa parecida a la de Oswilde, pero ella lucia más picara. Su temperamento parecía realmente juguetón, al parecer era más activa que otros individuos de su edad, y suele ser considerada un poco parlanchina.

Kadota: -Oswilde, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que nos esperes a tu hermana y a mi?  
La pequeña niña empieza a llorar fingidamente: -buahhh.  
Oswilde: -no llores Chrome, te doy un dulce si dejas de hacerlo.  
La pequeña al escuchar un trato tan adecuado, dejo de fingir y muy complacida puso una sonrisa tipo gato Cheshire.

Simón sólo sonrió ante la escena familiar que se llevaba acabo frente a sus ojos.

Después de comer un poco de sushi, los cuatro salieron del restaurant.

Un chico pequeño de ojos carmesí y cabello castaño ondulado y semi alborotado, grito mientras corría: -¡Chromeeeeeeee!  
Chrome empezó a correr después de escuchar el grito de aquel chico, Oswilde corrió detrás del chico y de la chica.  
Izaya brinco hacia los tejados, empezó a seguir a los pequeños, que afortunadamente sólo estaban corriendo en círculos.

Oswilde: -Aguanta Chrome, voy a salvarte  
Chrome: -No tardes por favor

De repente un hombre rubio con lentes azules y vestido de camarero, sujetó y alzó al pequeño que perseguía a Chrome, después de ello comenzó a hablar: -Isaías Hewajima, no debes alejarte de papá.

Isaías: -Pero papá...  
Shizuo: -no hay peros  
Isaías: -bájame, me avergüenzas frente a mis amigos  
Shizuo: -sólo sí prometes calmarte  
Isaías: -lo prometo, lo prometo

Chrome y Oswilde corrieron hacia aquel hombre rubio y dijeron muy emocionados: -Tío Shizuo- lo abrazaron de forma cariñosa.  
Izaya bajo del tejado: -los encontré, ah, hola Shizu chan  
Kadota: -niños, me dieron un susto enorme, no se alejen así de nuevo  
Izaya: -Dotachin cálmate un poco, son sólo niños  
Kadota: -no los malcríes Izaya  
Shizuo: -hola pulga, hola Kadota  
Izaya: -niños, dejen a Shizu chan

Los niños se alejan de Shizuo y aprovechando que los adultos tienen la tentativa de conversar, esos pequeños comienzan a charlar entre ellos.

Oswilde: -Te amo Chrome, cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos  
Isaías: -Chrome se casara con migo  
Oswilde: -Chrome ¿a quién escoges?  
Chrome: -me casare con ambos  
Kadota: -no creo que pueda casarse con alguno de ellos, porque es hermana de Oswilde y media hermana de Isaías.  
Chrome: -¿por qué papá?, ¿eso importa?  
Izaya: -olviden lo que dijo Dotachin, niños, pueden hacer lo que quieran cuando sean mayores  
Shizuo: -¿qué hay de Kishitani kun?  
Isaías: -¡Papá!  
Chrome: -Me casare con los tres- sonrió  
Oswilde: -eso es trampa, tienes que escoger  
Isaías: -escógeme a mi  
Oswilde: -no, a mi

Shizuo, Kadota e Izaya sonrieron.  
Kadota: -son tan lindos a esa edad  
Shizuo: -creó que ellos tendrán mucha competencia con Kishitani kun después de todo.  
Izaya: -El pequeño Kishitani no podrá ganarle a nuestro Oswilde  
Kadota: -pero Isaías será un duro competidor para Oswilde  
Shizuo: -¿por qué no tienen fe en Kishitani kun?  
Izaya: -porque si se parecen al menos a uno de los padres, Isaías y Oswilde resultaran más interesantes para Chrome  
Kadota: -yo no tengo nada en contra de él, de hecho creo que los ojos verdes del hijo de Celty y Shinra le son una ventaja  
Izaya: -La ventaja de Oswilde es su cariño e inteligencia  
Shizuo: -sin embargo la fuerza de mi hijo será seductora para Chrome, Isaías levanto a un perro adulto el otro día con una sola mano, seguramente su hija tendrá que escoger entre Isaías y Kishitani  
Izaya: -es lindo lo que dicen los niños a esa edad  
Kadota: -esperemos que se quieran tanto cuando crezcan y que se mantengan igual de unidos  
Shizuo: -seguramente lo harán

Los adultos siguieron discutiendo por un tiempo, mientras tanto los niños siguieron jugando amenamente.

Un rato después la feliz familia regreso a casa. Kadota e Izaya cargan a sus hijos y poco después los están arropando.

Kadota: -tuvieron un largo día, míralos... están tan cansados.  
Izaya: -son tan pequeños  
Kadota: -tienen los mismos ojos que tu.  
Izaya se sonroja: -creó que tienes razón.

FIN


	12. Futuro

(Extra)

Han pasado 12 años desde la última vez que vimos a los hijos de Kadota e Izaya, Shizuo, Celty y Shinra... Chrome y Oswilde tienen actualmente 15 años de edad, ambos asisten a Raira.

Chrome tiene el cabello más largo actualmente, ella esta sentada al lado de cierto muchacho con ojos verdes y cabello castaño que le llega hasta la barbilla, al otro lado de la chica esta Oswilde, detrás de ella esta sentado Isaías.

Chrome: -Kishitani kun, te queda bien el uniforme de Raira, hace un lindo juego de luces con tus ojos.  
Shincel: -Gracias Orihara chan, pero en ti se ve mejor... Contrasta.  
Isaías: -en guardia Shincel, será tu fin por flirtear con mi Chrome.  
Shincel: -calma Hewajima kun, somos amigos.  
Chrome: -Isaías deja de actuar como un neandertal.  
Shincel: -Déjalo Chrome, un troglodita no podrá entenderte.  
Isaías: -¿estas seguro de que elegiste sabiamente tus palabras, Shincel?  
Oswilde: -Shincel defiéndete, si tienes la fuerza de la tía Celty podrás ganarle a Isaías.  
Shincel: -Prefiero diseccionarlo en algún momento, quizá incluso pueda diseccionarme a mi mismo y comparar las diferencias.  
Chrome: -son un caso perdido, de los tres no se hace uno.

Llega el profesor y comienza a hablar: -jóvenes tomen sus asientos, vamos a iniciar clases

Chrome se la pasó cuchicheando con Shincel durante la clase, Oswilde e Isaías se la pasaron mirándolos furiosamente todo el tiempo.

Más tarde a la hora del recreo, los cuatro se fueron a almorzar en la azotea.

Chrome: -Wow, Isaías tu obento luce delicioso, con tan poco tiempo y siendo padre soltero ¿cómo puede el tío Shizuo hacer algo tan increíble?  
Shincel: -tiene razón, luce bastante bien.  
Chrome toma sus palillos y le quita un poco de arroz a Isaías: -y sabe bastante bien.  
Isaías se sonroja y dice: -pero sus almuerzos tampoco lucen mal.  
Shincel: -papá no ha estado últimamente, así que mi almuerzo lo hizo mamá, ¿alguien quiere compartir?  
Isaías: -Shincel no seas desvergonzado, tía Celty no cocina tan mal  
Shincel: -entonces pruébalo.  
Chrome: -¡fondo, fondo, fondo!  
Oswilde: -lo probaré yo mismo-dijo con tono monótono tratando de llamar la atención.

Minutos después Oswilde se ha puesto azul, Isaías le ha convidado de su agua mineral, todos están un poquito tensos.

Oswilde: -Se los dije aún es comestible.  
Shincel: -Jeje somos tan increíbles que podemos resistir la comida de mi mamá.  
Isaías sonrojado por la pena dice tímidamente: -también quiero un poco.  
Shincel le convida y espera con ansias el acontecimiento: -tres... dos... uno... wow, lograste resistirlo.

Isaías empieza a hacer caras graciosas.

Chrome: -No puedes escupirlo ni vomitarlo, tienes que tragarlo.  
Shincel: -¿quieres un poco Chrome?  
Oswilde: -no lo hagas Chrome- preocupado  
Chrome comenzando a masticar el bocado: -es un sabor peculiar pero no esta mal, tía Celty esta mejorando.

Todos se la pasaron bromeando y comiendo.  
Isaías: -¿en qué piensas Shincel?  
Shincel:- en lo genial que es estar rodeado de ojos rojos y tener los ojos verdes, y en que ustedes son los únicos en toda la escuela que tienen ojos de ese color.  
Oswilde: -son los genes Orihara  
Isaías: -cierto, Chrome y Oswilde son mis medios hermanos y tenemos sangre Orihara.  
Shincel: -quizá sólo me llevo bien con los que tienen esa sangre.  
Chrome: -no te preocupes, igual estas en el consejo estudiantil con migo.  
Isaías: -ve el lado positivo, tienes salud y nos tienes a nosotros.  
Oswilde: -Quita esa cara larga, después de clases puedes ir a practicar parkur con nosotros y nuestro padre.  
Isaías: -¿puedo ir también?  
Chrome: -claro

Al día siguiente...  
Shincel: -Oswilde no te ves muy feliz  
Oswilde sólo se quedo mirando a Shincel: -...  
Chrome: -Ya se le pasará, nuestros padres se enojaron porque sus notas fueron bajas  
Isaías: -Oswilde, puedo ayudarte a estudiar  
Chrome: -que gran idea, yo también te ayudare hermanito  
Shincel: -yo también me uno, Oswilde tus calificaciones fueron las más bajas del grupo ayer  
Oswilde: -gracias, no quiero ser una vergüenza para mis viejos  
Shincel: -¿por qué no vamos a mi casa después de la escuela, nos quedamos a estudiar y pasamos la noche allá?, como si fuera una pijamada  
Oswilde: -¿Tía Celty estará bien con eso?  
Shincel: -como les dije antes, mi padre no estará por unos días, y estoy seguro de que mamá estará encantada de verlos a todos ustedes.  
Chrome sacando su teléfono celular: -Le pediré permiso a papá Kadota, porque papá Izaya esta fuera de la ciudad por ahora.  
Oswilde: -yo llamare al tío Shizuo y le pediré el permiso para Isaías

Al día siguiente las calificaciones de Oswilde tuvieron una gran mejoría.

Shincel: -vayamos a celebrar al sushi ruso del tío Simon, yo invito  
Oswilde: -muchas gracias  
Shincel: -Chrome, ¿por qué todo mundo esta mirándote a ti y a Oswilde?  
Chrome: -no lo se  
Isaías: -son sus seguidores  
Chrome: -no necesitó seguidores, tengo amigos y soy una humana muy feliz.  
Oswilde: -también me agrada estar con ustedes  
Shincel: -somos todo un caso, Oswilde es muy minimalista, Isaías es tan educado que parece de otra época, Chrome y yo somos muy parlanchines.  
Isaías: -¿cuánto a que los puedo cargar a los tres?  
Shincel: -con las mochilas y es un trato

Se subieron Shincel, Oswilde y Chrome a una mesa, Isaías la levanto sin problemas, después se bajo Shincel.  
Shincel: -quiero intentar  
Isaías se subió a la mesa y Shincel trato de levantarla, le costo trabajo pero lo logró.

Isaías: -somos los chicos más fuertes de Ikebokuro  
Chrome: -pero los 4 somos los más listos.

Después de clases se fueron practicando un poco de parkur hacia el sushi ruso, para festejar.

 

Unos días después...

Isaías: -¿donde esta Oswilde?  
Chrome: -fue al baño  
Shincel: -se esta tardando mucho, ¿creen que este bien?  
Chrome: -Iré a buscarlo

En efecto en el pasillo Oswilde fue interceptado por alguien.  
Oswilde: -Harima kun, déjame pasar  
Mise: -quiero ver lo que pasa cuando un Orihara esta en el gimnasio, entra, no tomará mucho tiempo  
Oswilde: -sólo será un momento y me iré, ¿qué quieres mostrarme?- entra confiado

Mise Harima encierra a Oswilde en el gimnasio, el chico de ojos rojos empieza a sacudir la manija de la puerta desesperado, pero no logra nada, después intenta llamar a Chrome.

Oswilde: -Maldita sea, no tengo señal- se guardo su celular y continúo tratando de forzar la puerta sin éxito.

Pasan algunos minutos y...  
Chrome: -Harima kun ¿haz visto a Oswilde?  
Mise: -Te diré si me das un beso  
Chrome: -agg, que asco  
Chrome retrocede dos pasos y Mise comienza avanzar.  
Aparece detrás de Mise un Isaías muy enojado y grita mientras carga encima de sí una banca: -¿un qué?  
Chrome: -Isaías...- susurra.

De repente de la nada hay una especie de campo de fuerza de éter negro que se interpone entre Mise y Chrome, el campo se va contrayendo hasta crear un prisma donde solamente queda encerrado Mise.

Chrome: -Shincel...  
Shincel: -unos niños dijeron que vieron por aquí a Oswilde hace poco  
Chrome: -chicos la puerta del gimnasio no abre.  
Isaías pregunta al chico ahora cautivo en un prisma de éter negro: -¿qué le hiciste a Oswilde?  
Mise: -No es para tanto, sólo lo encerré, fue una broma inocente.  
Chrome y Shincel quedaron muy molestos y en Shock por un momento.  
Isaías: -¿cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?- gruño furioso  
Chrome: -no importa si rompen la puerta, papá Izaya pagará por los gastos....  
Shincel materializo una oz de éter negro y corto el pomo de la puerta, empujo su propio peso contra la puerta y logro abrirla. Lo que vieron no les gustaba nada, Oswilde estaba tirado en el suelo, Shincel fue de inmediato hacia él y se lo llevo cargando.

Ya en el pasillo...  
Chrome: -Oswilde es claustrofóbico, el pobre se debió desmayar.  
Shincel: -es demasiado orgulloso como para rogar que lo sacaran.  
Chrome: -por su claustrofobia, él siempre se sienta cerca de la ventana.  
Isaías: -además aunque hubiera querido, en el gimnasio no hay señal... oigan chicos, ya esta reaccionando...  
Shincel: -puedes llorar si lo necesitas, no tienes que ser fuerte  
Oswilde: -¿qué paso con Mise?  
Isaías: -esta en una prisión de éter  
Shincel: -esperen un poco, traeré a Mise

En ese justo momento comenzó a acercarse velozmente mientras levitaba el prisma de éter. Shincel abrió una mano, el éter desapareció, Mise cayó al suelo, y el castaño de ojos verdes se acerco sacando varios bisturís.

Shincel: -Empezarás por disculparte con Oswilde y justo después trabajarás para nosotros.  
Isaías: -¿esto esta bien?  
Shincel: -por supuesto- sonrió con cinismo

En ese momento paso un chico acompañado de dos chicas castañas y otro chico rubio.  
Chico: -¡Shincel!  
Shincel: -hola Karisawa kun, ¿qué haces?  
Eri Karisawa: -lo mismo puedo preguntarte, yo estoy dándoles un recorrido guiado a Mikajima chan, Hiribe chan y Tanaka kun, presentaran sus exámenes y entraran en un año o dos.  
Isaías: -Mise encerró a Oswilde en el gimnasio.  
Karisawa levantando con un sólo puño por el cuello se su camisa a Mise: -Maldito seas, Oswilde no esta sólo, te mataré si lo intentas de nuevo.  
Oswilde: -estoy bien  
Tanaka kun dijo arrogante: -Mise, ahora estas bajo mis ordenes y las de Oswilde.

Paso un tiempo y Mise tuvo que cargar las cosas de Oswilde y Chrome, no sabía que repetiría los pasos de su tía Namie y terminaría como secretario de los Orihara algunos años después.

Unos días después  
Shizuo: -¿cómo te fue en la escuela?  
Isaías trago saliva y titubeando un poco, dijo: -muy bien papá  
Shizuo: -llamaron de la escuela, ¿tienes algo que decirme?  
Isaías: -voy a salir más al rato, prometí a Sonohara kun y Mikajima chan que les ayudare con sus deberes.  
Shizuo: -sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.  
Isaías: -esta bien, me dieron un reporte por pelear en la escuela, pero yo no inicie, además Shincel con sus sombras nos detuvo.  
Shizuo abraza a su hijo: -A tu edad me pasaba mucho, todo estará bien.

Al día siguiente...  
Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana y se logró escuchar un ruido parecido al de un animal salvaje furioso.  
Shizuo: -¡Izayaaaaaa!- gritaba mientras correteaba al informante.  
Izaya sólo corría con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Chrome mientras se sentaba a la mesa para desayunar con Oswilde y Kadota: -wow, papá Izaya se levanto muy temprano a hacer ejercicio con el tío Shizuo.  
Oswilde: -¿no es algo peligroso?  
Chrome: -para nada, es su forma amistosa de salir a caminar y correr, es ejercicio matutino de hombres.  
Oswilde: -A mi aún no me parece normal.  
Chrome mientras masticaba su pan tostado: -pera ellos realmente lo es.  
Kadota: -Su tío Shizuo necesita liberar su tención de vez en cuando y su padre Izaya ama hacer parkur, si no fuera por Shizuo... Izaya no podría hacer tanto de su deporte favorito, es un trato justo- justificó.

Esa misma tarde Shiki estaba afuera de Raira.  
Shiki: -Orihara chan, Orihara kun, Hewajima kun, Kishitani kun y Karisawa kun... suban, iremos al cine hoy.

Los chicos estuvieron muy felices por todo el resto de la tarde comiendo palomitas en el cine con su tío Shiki.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad se reunía Izaya con una mujer.  
Izaya: -Cuanto tiempo, señorita Akane Awakusu chan  
Akane: -mucho tiempo Izaya san  
Izaya: -¿qué tienes para mi?  
Akane: -Toma este sobre, aquí esta la información que necesitas para iniciar tu trabajo  
Izaya: -gracias, espero que hayas podido perdonar ya a este pobre viejo  
Akane: -claro, aunque no eres viejo, ¿no eras tu el que decía que era de eternos 21?  
Izaya: -Pero sigues siendo muy joven a comparación mía, en fin... debo irme, ahora soy un hombre de familia.

En ese justo momento un chico de cabello rubio con rastas, ojos negros y piel ligeramente morena, que portaba ropas muy elegantes y lentes negros se aproximo.  
Chico: -¿Orihara san, qué hace aquí?  
Izaya: -Tomvor Tanaka kun, que sorpresa encontrarte por acá, sólo terminaba un negocio.  
Tomvor Tanaka: -Yo venía a iniciar uno.  
Akane:- Llegas a tiempo Tanaka kun  
Tomvor sonrojado: -señorita Akane  
Izaya: -Manda mis saludos a tus padres, Tanaka kun  
Akane: -¿Se conocen?  
Izaya: -claro, es un gran chico, tengo mucha fe en él.  
Tomvor: -Adiós Orihara san; salude a Kyohei san, Chrome chan y Oswilde kun de mi parte.  
Izaya: -claro que lo haré... si se junta con tigo, no me sorprende que Isaías sea tan educado, ojalá aprendieran algo Chrome y Oswilde.

Izaya se marcho hacia su casa y llegando a esta fue recibido eufóricamente por Kadota.  
Izaya: -Kyo chan, Tanaka kun te manda saludos  
Kadota: -es un buen chico y una gran influencia para nuestros hijos, es una lastima que sea menor que ellos, pero pronto podrá asistir a su colegio y serán kyohais.  
Izaya: -sabes... Aoba volvió a la ciudad, espero que no se acerque a Oswilde y Chrome, tendré que matarlo si lo hace.

En ese momento se escucho un automóvil y luego tocaron el timbre de la casa, Izaya se acerco a abrir la puerta, son su mano ocultando su navaja.  
Izaya: -que bien, hola Shiki san, gracias por traer a mis hijos, ¿dónde estaban?- guardo su navaja consciente de que no había peligro.  
Shiki: -Fuimos al cine.  
Chrome: -Oswilde avisó.  
Oswilde: -Creí que lo habías hecho tu.  
Chrome comenzó a bullear la cabeza de su hermano.  
Izaya: -niños... deténganse, nuevamente gracias Shiki san.

Un rato después...  
Chrome: -Papá cuéntanos como empezaron a salir.  
Izaya: -Fui a ver al hospital a Dotachin después de que quedó en coma.  
Kadota: -Y no perdió tiempo en molestar a Anri tanto como pudo.  
Izaya: -fui el primero en verlo cuando salió del coma y le avise a su padre, sin embargo cuando despertó me beso, según él, estaba enamorado de mi... desde niños  
Kadota muy sonrojado: -nunca dije eso  
Izaya: -lo dijiste, además poco después hice pagar a Ran por dejarlo así, y pensar que el tonto piensa que Aoba planeo solo como hacerlo.  
Kadota: -cuando Izaya fue atacado por Yodogiri Jienai, los únicos que lo fuimos a visitar fuimos Manami abiertamente y yo en secreto.

El tiempo paso y Mise se enamoro de Shincel, Mise lo acoso pero no logró resultados. Tomvor se mantuvo enamorado de la señorita Akane, Kisa Mikajima y Mikari Sonohara comenzaron a salir, Karu Hiribe y Eriwa Karisawa sólo fueron amigos. Shincel, Isaías y Oswilde siguieron pretendiendo a Chrome, lo que paso después es un secreto. Aoba y Ran intentaron salir, pero no funcionó y ambos se quedaron solos. Shizuo siguió enamorado de Izaya pero tuvo que conformarse con mantener su amistad y su hijo. Kadota e Izaya se amaron por siempre y siempre al igual que Shinra y Celty.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos a Juliana (de Amor yaoi) y   
> Mitsuki Lina Mendoza (de Fanfiction)
> 
> AVISO:   
> (para Juliana y "anònimo" (de Amor Yaoi )), les darè una buena noticia... ya hay fics shizaya mios disponibles.


End file.
